The Shadow and the Angel Revised
by Adrian Kyosuke Geter
Summary: Kyosuke and Yurika falls in love. And now the spirit of Yurika and Kurow's parents are involved in this Chapter 29 in now up and the FIGHT IS ON! Read and Reveiw please!
1. Kyosuke's Angel

**Chapter 1: Kyosuke's Angel**

It has now been three weeks since the tragedy at Justice High School and the death of Hyo Imawano, Kyosuke's brother. Since then Kyosuke was in a state of depression, he could hardly go to school, eat, or sleep. His best friends Batsu and Hinata visit him and even Shoma, Natsu …Hell; most of Taiyo High checks on him, but none of the students can cure the emotional roller coaster he is riding on.

One morning, Kyosuke got up to go to school…or so he thought.

"Kyosuke," Shizuku (Batsu's mother, whom he stays with after the tragety) called from the kitchen. "Why are you dressed this early?"

"I am going back to school," he affirmed.

"Honey, its Saturday."

Kyosuke fell over Anime style in embarrassment. Shisuku shook her head because he has been so disoriented since the tragedy. "Kyosuke, you had been taking this too hard, you can't go on like this."

Kyosuke slowly rose to his feet. "I know," he agreed. "But he died in my arms; I just can't get it out of my mind."

"I understand, but we can't grieve forever, now that we know that he is in a better place." She said with a smile.

Kyosuke smile back and said, "Maybe I will go for a walk, some fresh air might do me good."

"There's a good start," she said. "And I will be at work for the rest of the day, so please mind the house when you get back."

"Yes ma'am," He said kissing her on the cheek. "I see you later, and have fun."

"Yeah, right," she said as she headed upstairs to her room.

* * *

It was about ten in the morning since Kyosuke started walking, he kept walking until two certain alarms went off, first, his wristwatch indicating the it was the lunch hour, 12:00 p.m. and his stomach indicating the same. "I guess it has been a while since I've ate something," he thought. "I'll go to Gan's family restaurant; it's just across the park." Kyosuke walked along the sidewalks of the park and see two boys playing, one with red hair like his and one with long white hair which… "…Looks like Hyo and I when we were children…" he thought which brought him back to his depressed state. He quickly walked away towards the large fountain, if he stayed there any longer, he would have been reduced to tears.

As he got near the fountain, he heard a sound; a song played by a violin and for some strange reason the music soothed him. At first he didn't know where the music was coming from, but as he followed the sound of that beautiful tune, that's when he eventually saw…Yurika(!), practicing alone sitting by a fountain. And instantly he recognized her as the sister Kurow, the same person who basically caused Hyo's death, and for a split second he felt more pain and anger all in one flash, but then as she continued playing, she saw her for who she really was, and not who her brother was. He had to figure a way to get to know her, to know the beautiful angel whose music soothed him. "Her music is breathtaking…and she is so…" Then the answer slapped in the face…literally. (Flap!) A strong gusty wind sent a flier to his face breaking his train of thought. The flier said that there was going to be a recital at the Seijyun Auditorium at 7:00 p.m.

"Perfect!" Kyosuke thought. "It's only 12:15 now so I'll"…(Grumble)… His stomach growled once again to tell him to eat something.

"…Get something to eat." He said out loud as he headed to the restaurant.


	2. Flashbacks

**Chapter 2: Flashbacks**

Yurika Kirishima, still at the fountain thought she heard footsteps so she stopped playing and turned around. Nothing, but she saw shadow slide away. She just shrugged and continued playing. For the past few days she always go to the fountain not only to practice for the upcoming recital but also wondering about her brother Kurow Kirishima who has been missing from the hospital after being carved like a turkey by the late possessed Hyo.

"Kurow, where are you?" She thought as she looks back while playing.

_**Flashback**_

"_Brother, this has gone far enough, you must stop this!" Yurika said with much concern as she stood by Zaki and Akira. This was the time when all schools: Taiyo, Pacific, Gorin, Seijyun, Gedo, and Justice High had to unite to stop Kurow and his evil scheme. _

"_NO!" I still have one more card to play!" said a desperate Kurow as he turns to Hyo Imawano. "Hyo, I command you, FINISH THEM OFF!" _

_Hyo looks at him and said coolly: "No, I'd rather not." _

"_WHAT! You did everything I told you to before!" Said a stunned Kurow. "I thought since Diago Kazama couldn't break my spell, no one would, not even you! How could you be pretending for this long?" _

_Hyo just sighed. "You are so pathetic. You only got to Diago because of that scar I gave him; you will never be as good at that as I once was. I only went along with you in this lame scheme to see what was your main objective, which was to eliminate the Imawano family. But enough of this, it is time to finish you!" He said as he drew his sword. _

"_Brother wait!" Kyosuke stepped in. "This is not the way to do it, let the law handle this!" _

"_No, you fool!" Hyo said with half-cold and half-care in his voice. "Kurow is an assassin. If I do that, he will come after us again, Raizo, Shizuku, (Batsu's Mother) Batsu, you and I especially. I mustn't allow that!" _

"_Come try to stop me!" yelled Kurow as he lunged toward Justice High for he knew he has no chance against Hyo and the others. _

**"**_**COWARD!"** screamed Hyo as he ran after him in the school and everyone followed. As soon as they got to the Justice High courtyard everyone heard a bloodcurdling scream and Yurika knew who it was. _

**"**_**GYUUUUAAAAAAAA!"** _

"_Kurow! NO!" she screeched as she ran toward the scream but what she found was Kurow in a bloody mess and barely breathing. _

"_Did Hyo do this?" Batsu asked. "He has gone too far!"_

"_Kurow, please answer me!" whined Yurika holding her brother in his arms. _

"_Brother," Kyosuke called out. "Where are you?" And as he turned around he realized that everyone from the other schools were knock unconscious leaving Batsu, Hinata, Kyosuke standing and standing in the front of them was Hyo, but it wasn't the same. An evil blue aura surrounded him and his skin was turned blue and also holding two swords in each hand. _"_Brother, what happened to you?" _

"_Gahhh….Kyosuke…Our father… Mugen haAAAAHHHs possessed meeeeEEEEE…. you must stop meee…GOOOOOWWWWWAAAAHHHHH!" _

"_Father…" was Kyosuke only response._

"_Kyyyyosukeeeee. AHHHHHHH!….heh heh heh, HA HA HA HA HAAAAA! Time for me to seal your fate, son! HA HA HA HAAAAAA!" Hyo is now lost, Mugen Imawano has taken over. _

"_Batsu, Hinata, I will need your strength," Kyosuke said to his friends. _

"_Let's do it!" said Batsu. _

"_I'm ready!" Said Hinata _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_As minuets ticked by, everyone is totally spent but Demon Hyo was still up and ready for the kill._

"_Time to finish this," he said as he dashed towards them for the finish._

"_Not yet," said Kyosuke. "RYJIN UPPER!" Demon Hyo got nailed into the air by his attack. _

"_Everyone, Final Symphony!" Batsu shouted as he Hinata and Kyosuke prepared for the Party Up technique. Demon Hyo was waylaid by the many punches and kicks by all three of the fighters before the last hit… _

"_Brother, I am sorry…" was Kyosuke's last thought before the last hit of the Final Symphony that sent Demon Hyo to the wall. As he lay there, the evil sprit flew out of Hyo screaming in agony and disappeared. _

"_(cough)…Kyosuke…well done…" _

_Kyosuke ran to his side. "Brother, it is over, you are going to be all right. I am sorry we had to do this to you."_

"_Don't be, (cough) you have…really good friends…" he said as he looked at Batsu and Hinata. "Kyosuke… (gasp)…from now on…live…your life… (gasp) with…your friends…(cough)… I…love you…brother… (Sigh)" That was Hyo's final words. _

"_**NO**__! Brother, open your eyes!" Kyosuke shouted with tears in his eyes. _"…………"

"_Let him rest, Kyosuke." Batsu said sadly. _

"_Brother, please wake up!" _

"_Kyosuke…" _"_AHHHH… (sob), brother…__**BROTHER!"**_

"Hey, Kyosuke!"

**End Flashback**

Gan, who was trying to get his order, and his attention, interrupted Kyosuke's thoughts, now just remembering that he is still at the restaurant at the bar "You did say you wanted a turkey sub, right?"

"Er …uh, yes…" Kyosuke said getting his head together.

"O.K. and I will eat me a couple myself," he said heading to the kitchen. "Hey I would like one, too." said a female voice. Kyosuke and Gan turn to see Akira Kazama who loves a good meal from her friend's restaurant. "Hello Kyosuke."

"Konichiwah, Akira" Kyosuke responded as Gan's mother served their orders. Akira sat by Kyosuke

"I heard what happened; I just wanted to say…"

Kyosuke raised a hand to stop her. "Don't be, but I appreciate the gesture. Right now I am trying not to let it get to me now because I now know he is in a better place now." He said as he turned to eat his sandwich, only to find it gone. "I thought Gan's mother served my order."

"I did, too…Gan!" Akira looked up to see Gan just finishing a sub sandwich.

"What? I ordered some more so you can have some of mine. By the way Yagami, what did ask to have in yours, it tastes kinda funny."

Kyosuke looked at him with an evil smirk and said: "With extra hot and pepper sauce." Gan now realizing what he ate ran to the nearest water fountain.

"Gan loves food but not to keen on spicy foods." Akira said with a laugh.

"Ha. That's for sure!" he said as the two laugh at the expense of Gan.


	3. The Meeting

**Chapter 3: The Meeting**

It was 6:30 p.m., half an hour before big Yurika's recital, and for some reason she felt a little uneasy as she sat in the back stage area. Most of her friends said they would be there to cheer her on but ever since she was involved with her brother during the incident several weeks ago, she felt like she doesn't deserve their friendship, _"They all say that they are my friends,"_ she thought. _"But are they just saying that?"_

"Why do you have such a guilty look on your face? You are supposed to have a big smile since you are going to do what you love to do." said a familiar voice. Yurika looked up to see her friendly musical rival from Taiyo High, Sizune Kujou. (_More info on her The Rival Schools Network site.)_

"Oh, konichiwa Siznue-chan." Yurika spoke softly. "I just…well…"

"Lemme guess, that incident is still hovering over your head like a dark cloud, huh?" Sizune asked for she has seen her like this for days. Yurika slowly nodded. "Look Yurika," Sizune started as she put her hands on her friend's shoulders. "That was weeks ago. I've forgiven you and so has Zaki, Arika, and everyone else. You are strong and you proved that when you stood up to your brother. It's time to start anew and get on with your life."

Yurika was touched by her friend's concern. "Thank you, Siznue-chan, you made me feel a whole lot better." She said as they hugged. "You are a good friend."

"You better get ready, Yurika, it is almost time." Siznue said as she handed her violin and bow. "Oh and by the way, there is someone from my school who wants to see you after the recital."

"Who," Yurika asked.

"You'll find out, good luck." That was Siznue's last words before she left Yurika to ponder who she was talking about. Was it Batsu Ichimonji, Hinata Wakaba, Ran Hibiki, Chairperson Inchyo, or…?

"(GASP) …or Kyosuke Yagami!" she said aloud that made her heart skip a beat. If it was him, what would he say to her? She felt partially responsible for Hyo Imawano's death and his brother could be here to confront her. "Will he forgive me or…"

"Miss Kirishima," spoke a stagehand, which broke Yurika's thoughts. "Your up."

"Um, yes, coming," she said softly as she slowly walked to the stage. As Yurika made her way towards the middle of the stage, applause and her musical schoolmates greeted her. She sat down on the on the stool to signal the other musicians to get ready. She was all set, but before she played the first note, she noticed something at the corner of her eye, Kyosuke Yagami sitting in the audience smiling…. "Nani? Smiling? Why is he smiling?" (In case you didn't know, "Nani" in Japanese means "What?")

After a grand performance, Yurika and the other musicians got a standing ovation. And as she took her graceful bows and stood on the stage looking out at all the people who where standing and applauding she saw Kyosuke standing applauding as well, which put a lot of question marks over her head.

At least five minutes later after the recital, Yurika walked through the empty auditorium that was once full of applauding people nervously waiting for Kyosuke.

"_What am I going to say to him,"_ she thought, _"or…what is he going to say to me?"_

Her mind was going ninety to nothing as millions of questions ran through her head. She then sat down in one of the empty auditorium seats because of being too nervous to stand.

"You seem nervous, something wrong?" Spoke a comforting male voice.

Caught off guard, Yurika shot up. Kyosuke was in his usual outfit holding something his hand that Yurika never noticed yet. "No, I'm fine, I am just…well…I thought that you came here because…I just wanted to say…"

"Humph, I thought Siznue-chan told her not to tell you." Kyosuke said as he adjusted his glasses. "I'll deal with her later. And you have nothing to apologize for, it's all in the past now."

Yurika quietly sighed in relief.

"In fact, that wasn't the reason why I'm here." He continued. Yurika gave a questioning look as he continued. "These are for you" spoke Kyosuke as he handed her a dozen of beautiful red and white roses. Yurika's cheeks turned pink as she took them. "This is my way to say thank you."

Yurika sniffed the sweet smell of the roses before speaking. "Th-Thank me? What for?"

"Ever since my brother died in my arms, I have been extremely depressed and disoriented. I could hardly eat, sleep, or even go to school or anywhere for that matter. Just today I took a stroll around the park to get my mind off things and then, I heard a soothing song played by violin, yours." He looked in her eyes as he continued to speak sincerely. "I followed the sound and I saw you practicing by the fountain. At first I remembered you as Kurow's sister, but as you continued playing, I saw the person that you really were, an angel. So I had to get to know the angel who music soothed my pain."

"I…I…" Yurika's entire face turned pink. Her heart was pounding. She was completely speechless. All she can do is feel the emotions that she thought she buried as she looked deep into his eyes. Could it be possible that she is falling for Kyosuke? Then out of the blue, a female janitor in a Seijyun uniform cleared her throat, causing the two to jump out of surprise.

"I don't mean to disturb, but it is 9:00 and I have a job to do." She said with a witty smile.

"Sorry," they both said at the same time then looked at each other and laughed nervously "Look, maybe we can meet each other again like say…at Ziggy Amusement Park after school?" Kyosuke offered.

Yurika's eyes widened, Yurika loved going to the amusement park. "Y-yes, okay!" she said softly. "Then it's a date." He said giving a warm smile and she smiled back. "It's late would you like me to escort you to your dorm?" He asked extending his arm.

"Okay" she said bashfully as she took his arm as they both walked toward the exit passing the female janitor.

"Ahh, young love…" the janitor said with a quick laugh as she got started cleaning the auditorium.


	4. A New Life

**Chapter 4: A New Life**

The following Monday, Kyosuke first time in a while walked down the halls of Taiyo High. Ever since he met Yurika, he has never felt better. In fact, the only slightly negative feeling he came across him was Hinata hugging him senseless, overjoyed by his return.

"Kyosuke, I am so glad your back! It is so good to see you again!" she said still with a tight hug around Kyosuke, leaving Batsu chuckling a bit.

"Hina-chan, feelings…mutual, but…I…can't…. **BREATHE!"** He gasped out.

Realizing she was over-hugging him, Hinata quickly dismounted him. "Oops! My bad. I'm just so happy to see you."

Kyosuke just chuckled while adjusting his glasses, seeing that his younger friend was as energetic as ever. "It okay, and it is good to see you, too. He said and then looked at Batsu, who apparently has food crumbs all over his shirt. "Still eating like a horse, eh Batsu?" he joked pointing at his shirt.

"Humph! Nice to see you too, Kyosuke." Batsu growled, brushing his shirt. "By the way, we are going near the train station after school to hit the pachinko machines. Want to come?"

Kyosuke shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't, for I have after school plans for myself."

"What, the Morals Committee?" Asked Hinata.

"No."

"Chess club?" asked Batsu.

"No."

"Then what?" they both asked simultaneously.

"Let's just say, I have a date with an angel."

"NANI? A DATE? WITH **_WHO_**?" They both asked simultaneously again.

"(Chuckle)..." Kyosuke's only response was a quick chuckle. Then he adjusted his glassed again and walked to his class leaving a speechless Batsu and Hinata.

"You know," Hinata started. "That explains why Kyosuke is so happy now."

"Yeah, but stillold Kyosuke." Batsu said. "Always mysterious." Then Batsu's eyes lit up. "Hinata-chan, what do you say we follow Kyosuke and find out who this angel of his." He whispered.

"Batsu, that is so wrong, that's eavesdropping, that's…**okay!"** she said with a smile, seeing that it will be good gossip to tell to Sakura and Natsu.

"Great, meet me after school." Batsu said as he and Hinata ran to their classes.

Time quickly passed since then.

* * *

Meanwhile at Seijyun, classed were over, and since the first class Yurika has been humming a tune. After every had happened weeks ago, she was saddened by her missing brother, but now ever since she met Kyosuke, she was all smiles, like a ton of weight has lifted of her shoulders. She was acting strangely according to Zaki (Aoi Himezaki), and Akira. Yurika came out of her dorm wearing a light blue blouse and a skirt that stopped at her ankles and a matching purse in hand still humming a tune ready to meet Kyosuke at Ziggy Park but she ran into her two best friends.

"Well you seem chipper today," Akira spoke then she noticed not only her outfit but Yurika has a little more make-up than usual. She usually just put on some light lipstick and little blush but today she really prettied up. "Wow Yurika, what with all the make-up, Yurika? You are look like you are seeing someone."

Yurika blushed a little from Akira's comment and nodded.

"Thats obvious just by looking at you," Zaki said and Yurika can tell that Zaki was smirking under her mask as she said; "The only question is 'who'?"

"I...don't want to tell you just yet." She said softly.

"Humph, I will probably know eventually," Zaki scoffed. "Go on and have your fun. I mean at least it will take your mind of things."

"I think it's good that you are seeing someone, Yurika," Akira spoke. "I just hope he is right for you."

"M-me too," Yurika spoke again. "I will see you later."

"Have fun." Akira said as she and Zaki walked off. As Yurika walked off, Akira and Zaki watched her at the corner of their eyes while still walking. "You think we should follow Zaki," Akira asked in a low voice. "I mean just in case."

"Mmm...Nah!" Zaki answered. "If she told whoever she is seeing about me, he will probably know what I may do to him if he hurts her."

Akira just laughed and shook her head.

* * *

Kyosuke stands in wait at the entrance of Ziggy Park in a white shirt with a brown vest and black khakis and a red rose in hand. He is a bit nervous (a little mind you) because it has been so long that he had any relationships such as this. He takes a deep breath and continues waiting. Then she sees Yurika turn a corner and walk towards him.

"_There he is!"_ Yurika said mentally as she stopped to take a much-needed deep breath to calm her mixture of nervousness and excitement and continue to walk in ladylike strides. She also hasn't been on a date in a while. _"Stay calm, Yurika."_

Kyosuke stopped to take a good look at Yurika. Her pink lipstick and light blue outfit made Yurika look so heavenly to his eyes. _"So beautiful,"_ He thought. _"She truly is an angel!"_ As she drew closer Kyosuke had to slap himself mentally.

"K-konichiwah, Kyosuke," Yurika greeted and bowed.

"Hello, my lady," he said as he returned the bow then handed her the rose. "This is for you."

"Oh, t-thank you." she said as she sniffed the rose. _"He is so sweet!"_ she thought. "Shall we?" Kyosuke asked extending his arm smiling warmly. "Surely." she said softly returning the smile as the new couple entered the park. That is after Kyosuke sent a menacing glare across the street.

Across the street Batsu and Hinata saw what just transpired hiding behind a bush. "Well, whadaya know," Batsu spoke. "Kyosuke and Yurika Kirishima, whoda thunk it?"

"Wow," Hinata said as she got up. "I got to see this." Hinata started to make her way to the park entrance until a strong hand caught her arm.

"Wait Hina-chan," Batsu started. "I think they can handle it from here, besides, if I know him as must as I think I do, I think that he knows that we were here."

Hinata cringed now realizing why Kyosuke was looking at their direction.

"Anyway, this will be great to keep his mind off his brother." He added. Hinata nodded

"Yeah. Lets go I'm hungry."

"Me too!" He said as they walked away.

"Batsu, you stay hungry!"

"Whatever."


	5. First Date

**Chapter 5: First Date**

"Kyosuke, why did you look back?" Yurika asked as they walked though the park.

"Hmm, oh, it's nothing," he said. Yurika gave him a questioning look as they got passed the game galleries they heard someone call Kyosuke's name. They both turn around to see none other than Ran Hibiki, camera in hand of course.

"Heya Kyosuke nice to see you up and about. Oh, and hi Yurika nice to see you too."

"Um, hello." She softly "Nice to see you as well."

"Why are you here, Ran?" Kyosuke asked. "Well first off, you left something in the study room." Ran said as she pulled out a folded black leather jacket out of her backpack. "I tried to catch up with you but Batsu said you were in a hurry."

"My jacket!" he said with an astonished look. "How did I leave this?"

"Maybe for the multiple times you keep zoning out while sitting in the study hall." Ran said with a grin. After Ran said that, Kyosuke blushed while trying to put his jacket on. Yurika saw his redness, which meant that he was probably thinking of her.

"Secondly, I am here with Roberto."

"Oh, so you are on a date as well." Kyosuke said with a menacing grin.

"Well, yeah. Heh heh heh." Ran spoke blushing uncontrollably.

"Where is Roberto now?" Kyosuke asked.

Ran just pointed as they saw Roberto in the soccer fences kicking every goal and winning every prize. "Sometimes I think he overdoes things for me, but (sigh) I still love him!"

"ATTENTION ZIGGY PARK!" An announcer from the Aquarium Area spoke on a loudspeaker. "THE NEXT SHOW BEGINS IN MINUETS! COME SEE ALL THE DOLPHINS, SEALS, WHALES, THEY HAVE IT ALL!"

"Oh Kyosuke," Yurika spoke softly. "I would like to see the dolphins. Can we?"

"Sure," Kyosuke answered and then turned to Ran. "I hope you and Roberto have a good time."

"I will once I get him away from that game." Ran said with a frown.

"Uh-oh! **HEADS UP!"**

A voice screamed which sounded like Roberto. Kyosuke looked towards the direction of the scream and saw a flaming soccer ball headed towards them.

"**DUCK!"** Kyosuke said and thankfully everyone reacted quickly as the flaming ball zoomed over their heads and smashed into a brick wall.

"Heh heh. Sorry guys! Ha Ha Ha." Roberto said with hand on the back of his head and a goofy smile. Ran stood back up and sent a death glare at Roberto and Kyosuke and Yurika can do nothing else but laugh at the seemingly odd couple.

* * *

"Wow, how cute!" Yurika asked as four dolphins jumped up to do flips in mid-air and splashing gracefully into the water.

"Well, they are more than just cute," Kyosuke started. "They're also graceful and flawless, not to mention one of the smartest of sea creatures." Then he took a quick look at Yurika. _"And you are cute as well, Yurika."_

"You really have a nice way of describing things." Yurika said looking at him with a smile and turned back to the show and soon a large killer whale was gliding across the waters. Then out of nowhere, the whale jumped up and made a loud splash. Kyosuke was nailed by a huge wave of water! He heard a small shriek and saw Yurika turn her head towards him. Her outfit was soaked but thankfully her hair only got a little wet. (Her hair is just too cute!)

"My gosh, that was big!" Yurika said who wasn't too happy getting wet. "Kyosuke, are you wet?"

"Soaked." Kyosuke said flatly as he took out a handkerchief to clean his glasses while Yurika started squeezing out the water out of her hair. When Kyosuke put his glassed back on, he noticed that see could see right through her wet light blue shirt. It wasn't a see-through however, yet he could see her lacy lavender bra and a little bit of cleavage. Cheeks blazing red, he immediately turned his head before he became too attached to what he was seeing.

Yurika noticed that he was red once again before he turned away, and then she saw the reason why. Her cheeks turned pink as well and tried to use her arms to cover herself. Kyosuke then looked down at his jacket and wiped of whatever water drops were left over and pulled it off.

"Here, take my jacket." Kyosuke offered to Yurika.

"How sweet… No wait! I don't want you to freeze on account of me." She said softly.

"Don't worry about me; cold doesn't bother me at all. Here." He said re-offering her his jacket.

"Well, okay, thank you."

"My pleasure, my lady."

They both sat closer together to continue watching the show and also hoping not to get waylaid by another tidal wave.

* * *

A beautiful sunset was a spectacle to watch as Kyosuke and Yurika were seated aboard a cart in the Ferris wheel. The big wheel moved slowly as the new couple looked at the sunset. It was very peaceful to them as they heard the rumbling of roller coasters and the excited screams of the passengers. Then somehow the wheel stopped at the very top, which remained unmoving for at least three minuets according to Kyosuke's watch.

"Hmm, it would appear that we have a power failure." He said looking down seeing that the sparkling lights that were shining on the side of the Ferris wheel, well, weren't shining. Yurika sat in silence trying find the right words. She had to ask him that curtain question that always come up one first dates.

"Kyosuke, did you enjoy being with me today?" She asked softly. Kyosuke spoke eye to eye to Yurika.

"Yes, I really did, mainly because…it was with you. Her face brightened.

"Really?"

He nodded. "Yes, I'm having the time of my life…with my angel. And…"

"Yes?" "Since the beginning…I…"

"Yes?"

"I…I… couldn't stop thinking about you." He continued as he scooted a little beside her. "I mean…your beauty, you smile, your music, all of you just captivates me."

"Kyosuke, I…"

Yurika held her right hand over her beating heart. Kyosuke's right hand reached out to hold her left hand, which sparked something inside Yurika, a need, a need to be with the man she sees in front of her. They got closer; so close that he could feel her breast slightly brushing against his chest.

Both their lips were mere inches away from making their first contact.


	6. Someone in the Shadows

**Chapter 6: Someone in the Shadows **

As Yurika got closer to Kyosuke, her heart was pounding like a jackhammer as they could feel each other's hot breath. They got closer to their first kiss until…

**(CLUNK!)**

Both of them jumped away with a gasp and looked around to see what was going on.

"Oh, we are moving again." Yurika said as she frowned a little. "Why did I do that? Did I really want to kiss him?" She thought as she looked at her hand, which was still entwined with his. "Yes, I did."

Kyosuke saw the disappointment on her face. He tried to smile but couldn't. "Damn, why did that had to happen?"

As the cart started to move again icy winds blew and made Yurika shiver. She decided to snuggle close to Kyosuke to keep warm. He helped by wrapping an arm around her. They stayed like that for the rest of the ride, they were both deprived from the kiss but being this close was good enough.

The rest of the night, the new couple just rode more rides and played more games until the gate of Ziggy Park had to close. Kyosuke and Yurika left the park with all smiles and half a dozen stuffed animals.

* * *

It was about 9:15 pm when they got on the train to take Yurika to a nice restaurant to eat. They found a nice place that serves all types of dishes. Kyosuke ordered American style T-bone steak while Yurika was still trying to order, then she let out an...

"Eww!"

"What? Don't like what I ordered?" Kyosuke asked with a smirk.

"No, they actually serve fried octopus here. I hate octopus and other soft bodied animals."

"Actually octopus is a delicacy in China, very tasty." He added.

"Yuck! No thank you. I'll just have chicken fried rice."

"Ok I will be right back." He said as she got up to give the order. On his way he had the felling that he was being watched from outside.

"Whoever it is, I will deal with him or her later." He thought as he gave the order and made his way back to his table.

About five minutes later they received their orders and got started eating, but there was something about Yurika's order, there was a huge rose laying on the napkin near her plate. (Blush!) "Did he do this?" She thought as she looked up at Kyosuke, who was still eating. He sensed someone looking at him and looked up as well. "Is some thing wrong with your order, my dear?" He asked.

"No, nothing, but am I suppose to eat this?" She asked with a smirk picking up the rose. They both laughed.

* * *

After eating and conversing, Kyosuke's watch struck 22 beeps, signaling that it was 10:00 pm. They paid for dinner and left for the train station because it was past Yurika's curfew. After a short ride to Seijyun he walked her to her dorm.

"I had a great time tonight, Kyosuke." Yurika stated.

"So did I. You think we can do this again, like at the park after school, you always go there to play your violin and I would like to hear it again."

"Sure I'll be there," she agreed. "Well I guess I better turn in, I have a test tomorrow." She said as she opened the door

"Oh wait," Kyosuke stopped her getting something out of his bag of stuffed animals. "I want to give you this."

Kyosuke handed Yurika a small off-white teddy bear with big hazel eyes and a big blue bow tied to it. "I was going to keep it but it looked so much like you."

"Kawaii!" …Was all Yurika said. She was really touched by Kyosuke's kindness that she thought that she should return the favor, so she did something bold, even for her.

She stood on her tiptoes and planted a small kiss on his cheek. "Arigatou. Good night." She said as she went in her dorm and closed the door and put her back to, with very pink cheeks. "Oh my goodness!" She thought gleefully. "I kissed him!" Then looked at the teddy bear. "He is so sweet!"

* * *

Kyosuke put a hand on his cheek and smiled. "Your welcome." He said with a blush and started to walk home. He was about a few feet away from the train station to take him home until he stopped dead in his tracks.

"You can come out now and show yourself!" Who was he talking about?

A dark figure walked out of the shadows and stepped into the street lit sidewalk. He had normal cloths on, off-white hair that was curved to the side and scares were decorating his body, which looked familiar. Kyosuke remembered those scares. They were the same one that was given to him by Demon Hyo. Then Kyosuke remembers the character.

"Kurow Kirishima," Kyosuke said sternly. "What are you doing here?"


	7. Yurika Must be Protected

**Chapter 7: Yurika Must Be Protected **

Somewhere outside of Tokyo, the honorable Daigo Kazama trains by himself in the forest making him stronger, then his warriors' intuition told him that something big was going to happen back home.

"I may have to check on my sister soon, something does not feel right." He thought as he picks up his Gedo High school jacket and heads into his cabin to complete his training for the day.

* * *

Kyosuke and Kurow were not now looking at each other face to face. To Kyosuke, he blames Kurow for the death of his brother. He stares a hole into him with anger. "Why are you here?" He asked sharply. "I know you were spying on me and Yurika earlier! WHY?"

"Because Yurika is in danger…" Kurow said softly.

"Danger?"

"Yes, you see, I left the hospital because I know that they will kill me and Yurika for failing our clan.

"Why are they after Yurika and who is 'they?'"

"My Kirishima clan and other people, and my sister and I was supposed to succeed together, but now my uncle, Koji Kirishima will be after the both of us for our failure."

"Not while I am around," Kyosuke said. "I will protect Yurika."

"That is what I was going to ask you," Kurow said. "I would tell her this myself but I am worried that if I do, they might follow me to her dorm. Please, Kyosuke Kagami Imawano, my sister must be protected."

Kyosuke wouldn't ever do any favors to Kurow, however if it concerned his Angel Yurika, that is another story. "I will, with my life if necessary."

"Thank you, I must leave now." Kurow said as he walked back into the shadows.

Kyosuke thought for a moment whether to believe Kurow's story or not, but given the fact that Yurika in not his girlfriend, he is not taking any chances.

Kyosuke ran to a phone both and dialed 0.

"Operator… Seijyun school please…"

* * *

At Akira's dormitory, her phone at the nightstand woke her. "What the hell…?" she mumbled as she picked up the phone. "(Yawn) Hello?"

"Akira, this is Kyosuke."

"It's 11:00, I have classes you know."

"I'm sorry but this is important."

"It better be." Akira said as she yawned again.

"Listen, Yurika may be in danger."

"What?" Akira said sitting up. "From what?"

"I don't know yet. Kurow told me that they, whoever 'they' are, are after Kurow and Yurika.

"We should talk to Yurika about…"

"No. I don't want to worry her. You can tell Zaki but not Yurika, not yet."

"Hey wait a minute," Akira started. "I'll bet my motorbike that YOU were Yurika's date!"

Kyosuke gave a quick chuckle. "Then you would have won the bet. We will talk later. Just keep an eye out for Yurika, okay?"

"I will, good night." Akira said as she hung up the phone and lay back on her bed. "Kyosuke and Yurika, huh?" Akira said out loud. "Oh god, Zaki will die when she hears this!" She said as she laughed her way to sleep.


	8. It Figures

**Chapter 8: It Figures… **

The next day as Kyosuke went to school, he never heard the end of he and Yurika at the park last night, because of Ran Hibiki's big fat mouth no doubt, but then again it was just another day at Taiyo High.

During the day Kyosuke had a meeting with the Morals Committee. On his way there he spotted something peculiar in the English class. Hinata was giving an oral report in English it sounds like, until Batsu drummed his fingers on his desk to get her attention. There was something written on some paper near his fingers the Kyosuke couldn't make out. Hinata read the note while still giving her report and gave him a quick wink while holding back a blush.

"Now what are they up to this time?" Kyosuke thought. Then the lunch bell rang and Kyosuke decided to make himself scarce as he ran into the boy's restroom near the classroom. Everyone in that room rushed out to lunch and Batsu and Hinata were the last ones to leave. Then a small piece of paper fell out of Batsu's binder.

"Interesting…" Kyosuke said as he picked up the paper. It read: "Meet me in the gym! Wink! "

"_Very_ interesting…"

* * *

"WHAT? You can't be…" At the Seijyun lunchroom, Zaki exploded in surprised as she hears about Kyosuke and Yurika from Akira and sees that everyone is looking at her because of her sudden outburst. She now speaks with a low tone.

"You can't be serious! How can they be together? I mean after all that has happened I didn't think he would even look at her, much less go on a DATE with her!"

"Who knows," Akira said. "They would look cute together."

Zaki just shook her head "I just don't get it."

"It figures in a way."

"And what way is that?" Zaki inquired.

"Well think about it," Akira began. "The intelligent, quiet, and always calm and mysterious Kyosuke Kagami, and the silent and sweet girl that wouldn't hurt a fly, but she will if she has to that is Yurika Kirishima. In a way they are like two peas in a pod."

"I just hope she stays out of trouble." Zaki said.

"Um… about that." Akira stated.

"Huh?"

"I got a call from Kyosuke last night. He told me that Kurow is back."

"No way! What does he want?"

"Kyosuke said that she might be in danger!"

Flashback

"_I'm sorry but this is important." _

"_It better be." Akira said as she yawned again. _

"_Listen, Yurika may be in danger." _

"_What?" Akira said sitting up. "From what?" _

"_I don't know yet. Kurow told me that they, whoever 'they' are, are after Kurow and Yurika. _

"_We should talk to Yurika about…" _

"_No. I don't want to worry her. You can tell Zaki but not Yurika, not yet." _

"_Hey wait a minute," Akira started. "I'll bet my motorbike that YOU were Yurika's date!" _

_Kyosuke gave a quick chuckle. "Then you would have won the bet. We will talk later. Just keep an eye out for Yurika, okay?" _

End Flashback

"So that's how you found out." Zaki said smirking under her mask.

"Found out about what?" spoke a soft voice.

Soft voice or not, it made Zaki and Akira jump out of their skins and turned around to see Yurika behind them with a lunch tray. Zaki gave Yurika her trademark evil eye as she spoke calmly but sternly. "Don't DO that."

"Gomen nasai. I didn't mean to startle you two." She said as she sat down. "So you heard?"

"Err…about what." Akira asked.

"About me and Kyosuke, you know we have some gossipy people here."

"Yeah, but I still don't get it." Zaki said shaking her head again.

"Are you two planning on anything else?" Akira asked.

"Yes, we are going to meet at the park after school. He wants to hear me play my violin."

"Or something more…" Zaki said jokingly and nudged Akira.

"Zaki!" Akira and a red faced Yurika said simultaneously as the school bell rang ending the lunch period.

Another two more hours of stupid teachers lecturing." Zaki said annoyingly.

"We see you later Yurika, and have fun." Akira said heading to her next class.

"See you." Yurika said heading off leaving Zaki and Akira alone.

"Remember, the park, after school." Akira said.

"I'm there." Zaki said as they both went to their classes.

* * *

Back at Taiyo, the last bell rang and Kyosuke's Morals Committee meeting ended. He was on his way to meet Yurika at the park but curiosity set in about Batsu and Hinata. As he got close to the gym he hears faint breathing noises. An expert in stealth, he entered Gym, kind of surprised that Hayato Nekketsu, the PE teacher, is not in.

He stealth walked towards the breathing noises, which were under the bleachers. As he took a quick look under the bleachers, he couldn't believe was he saw, actually he wasn't too surprised.

Batsu had Hinata in his lap and she was bouncing up and down in it. They were kissing each other like there was no tomorrow.

They both held each other in a passionate embrace until they both climaxed making Hinata cry out in a huge orgasm.

Kyosuke walked out of the gym shaking his head. He was thinking of reporting this to the Morals Committee, but he decided to let his friends have their little fling. He only had this to say as he walked towards the park.

"It figures…(Sigh.)"


	9. Just a walk in the Park? Part 1

**Chapter 9: Just a Walk in the Park? (Part 1)**

After school, Yurika went to her usual spot near the fountain and began playing her violin a few minutes ago but stopped. She couldn't keep last night out of her mind, especially when they almost kissed. In fact, when she went to bed, she almost wished that he were with her. It was official; she was in love with Kyosuke.

Flashback: At least 11:10 pm.

"…_And that's about it." Yurika spoke on the phone to a friend that lived just across from her asking about "the cutie" that walked her to her dorm. _

"_Is he your boyfriend now?" she asked. _

"_Um, well…I guess." Yurika said with a blush. _

"_Go girl! It will get that depressed look off your face. Start with a clean slate, you know." _

"_Thank you for caring." _

"_Hey what are friends for, just don't lose his or I will get him." _

"_Not going to happen." Yurika said with a smirk. _

"_Well, can't blame me for trying. (Yawn.) I'm going to sleep, good night." _

"_Good night." Yurika said as she put the phone on the hook. She was very tired after all of the excitement from earlier; she just wanted to take a shower and go to sleep. She walked to the bathroom turned on the shower and stepped in letting the warm water splash on her vulnerable body, she needed it after she was drenched at Ziggy park earlier. She then remembers the scene at the Ferris wheel, she felt her heart pumping, and she felt his breath on her lips. She wanted to kiss him. That scene turned her on. As the warm water flowed between Yurika's legs she couldn't help but let out a slight moan, as she began to caress her body gently with soap. She was so turned on by that scene; she couldn't help but began to feel strange sensations all over her body. "Oh god! - How…can he…make me feel like this? …EEEEEK!" Yurika was in her own dimension. Unfortunately she was immediately brought back to reality as a shot of ice cold water nailed her body causing her to jump out of the shower, and then she realized what time it was. She been in the shower for more that an hour and ran out all the hot water._

End Flashback

Yurika began to giggle. "How can he make me feel that way toward him? (Giggle)"

_**-----------------------------------------------**_

Unknown to Yurika, Akira and Zaki were watching her every move behind a wall near the entrance of the park, making sure that nothing happens to her.

"I wonder what she is laughing about." Akira said aloud.

"Judging by the look on her face, something naughty." Zaki said with a scoff.

"How would you know?"

"I just do. You can tell these things, especially when it comes to rumors."

"Speaking of rumors," Akira began. "I keep hearing things about Edge."

"So…what about that blonde broom?"

"They were about him and…well, you."

"!"

"Zaki, did something happen between you two?"

"Umm…I…err…Look there is Kyosuke!"

"Oh good, let's see what happens."

"Yeah. (_Wow! That was close!)"_

_**-----------------------------------------------**_

Kyosuke walked to the fountain hoping to hear her sweet music…but heard nothing. "Is she there?" Kyosuke thought as he made his way to the fountain. Indeed Yurika was there, the violin was near her but she was sitting there with a pink face giggling.

"What's so funny?" Kyosuke asked as he walked toward her.

"Oh! Umm, it was about…last night." Yurika answered bashfully.

"It wasn't about me was it?" Kyosuke chuckled?

"Actually…"

"It was, wasn't it?"

"Actually, it was about the both of us…(Blush)"

"Really?"

_**-----------------------------------------------**_

"Is anything happening yet?" Zaki asked impatiently as she sat on the ground with her back to the wall while Akira looks on.

"Nothing, just Kyosuke and Yurika taking." Akira answered.

"Well let me know. This is so boring…"

"Humph. And you say I am usually impatient."

"…Shut up."

_**-----------------------------------------------**_

"It was about the time when we got soaked at the amusement park, right?" Kyosuke asked.

"It was at the park but not at the aquarium," she Yurika affirmed. "It was at the…Ferris wheel, when we…nearly kissed…"

"Oh. Yurika if I offended you…"

"Oh no, you didn't, I…(blush) wanted to kiss you." She said as she to a step toward him. "Kyosuke, you have been very sweet to me and I thought a lot about you last night after you left. You gave me a feel something that I thought I never had. Frankly, I thought that you would never speak to me after my brother…"

Yurika looked like that she was going to burst into tears at any second just thinking about it. Kyosuke walked to her to hold her to comfort her as she began sob quietly on his chest.

"It's okay, Yurika," Kyosuke said in a comforting tone. "It's all in the past now. You have nothing to worry about. It's alright."

Yurika looked up at him. Kyosuke took out his handkerchief to gently wipe away the tears from her face. "Kyosuke, I… _Wait, what if he doesn't love me_." Yurika silenced herself. It's one reason some people don't like getting into relationships, because of the fear of commitment, and the fear of showing your love to someone but that someone won't show it right back.

Kyosuke cupped he chin so they can look at each other eye to eye. Yurika's heart was jack hammering as they drew closer. Her fear started to diminish as they drew closer to share the kiss that they were deprived of since the amusement park. They finally proceeded to kiss slowly, softly with a passion.

_**-----------------------------------------------**_

"Ugh, is anything happening yet?" Zaki said still down on the ground.

"Umm, y-yeah…" Akira said with a dumbfounded look on her face.

"Well, what?"

"Kyosuke and Yurika are locking lips as we speak!" Akira said in disbelief.

"Wha-WHAT?" Zaki said also in disbelief as she shot up and look over the wall. Akira and Zaki looked on in amazement as Kyosuke and Yurika deepened the kiss.

"Heh. Didn't know that she had it in her. Get a room, you two!" Zaki said quietly.

"Hey Zaki, look at that!" Akira pointed at what looks like a shadow in one of the trees. "That might be the trouble that Kyosuke was talking about."

"Get ready," Zaki warned Akira. "This could get ugly…"


	10. Just a Walk in the Park? Part 2

**Chapter 10: Just a Walk in the Park? (Part 2)**

Batsu and Hinata took a train to head to Gorin High to see Natsu's Volleyball championship game, apparently they missed the game, mainly because of their little…ahem, "_romp_" under the bleachers back at Taiyo.

Anyhow, they ran into Roberto eating a bento lunch. "Hey guys, what are you doing here."

"To see if Natsu won her game, but where is Natsu?" Hinata asked.

"She won, and she is on a date with Shoma." Roberto said with a smile.

"NANIIIIIIIII?" Hinata and Batsu shouted simultaneously in disbelief.

"That was my response, too."

"How the hell…I mean, they are always yelling at each other!" Batsu said trying to make sense of this.

"Let me tell you what happened after the game." Roberto said.

* * *

Flashback (Lotta flashbacks is this story, huh?)

"_Yatta de! We won. We won." Natsu said jumping for joy after spiking the ball to the opposing teams floor to end the game. Shoma was on the sidelines cheering her on. Over the past few weeks Natsu and Shoma haven't shouted at each other, instead they always helped each other with homework, projects and cheered each other on the sidelines, in a way they have gotten a little closer to each other. Shoma was asked to hand out the trophy, and by the time he got near her, Natsu still in her ecstatic state, hugged him and then the impossible happened. _

_Something told Shoma to hug her back and kiss her. They kissed for about two seconds and then broke off to look at each other in disbelief. They both looked at each other slack jawed until Shoma closed his eyes and thought; "Shoma you idiot, why did you do that? Now she is going to hate you for that!" He quickly walked away from Natsu and out the gym. _

_Shoma avoided Natsu for the rest of the day until she finally caught up with him as soon as school let out for the day. Shoma was making a beeline to the El train station until Natsu grabbed his shoulder. Shoma didn't need to turn around for he knew who it was. _

"_Why were you avoiding me all day, you blockhead? I wanted to talk to you." Natsu said. _

"……………" _With his back still to Natsu, Shoma said nothing in response. _

"_Why won't you say something? And why were you avoiding me all day?" _

"_You know why…" _

"_Enlighten me." She said gruffly. _

"_I was…" Shoma stalled for a second. "…I was worried what you might say, it was that or you were going to knock me senseless for…kissing you." _

"_You baka(idiot). You make it sound like I didn't enjoy it." _

"_Yeah I didn't think you would enjoy…! What did you say?" Shoma said completely stunned as he turned around to face Natsu. _

"_I was kinda wondering when you were going to make your move, or were you going to let me make the move?" She said with a sly smirk. _

"_Natsu I…" Shoma was speechless. _

"_I… have been attracted to you since we were ninth grade, but your hot-headedness kept me away and…" _

"_Oh, **MY** hot-headedness? Shoma had to interrupt. "You're the one to talk! Back then you had a temper of a frickin' **wildcat**! You wouldn't even talk to me!" _

"_Hey, **I **was scared too, you know, so sue me!" Natsu fanged. _

"_The way you were screaming, you could have fooled me!" _

"_Shut up, Shoma!" _

"_You shut up, Natsu!" _

_They just growled at each other then stopped, then without even thinking, the impossible happened again. Shoma smiled and caressed her cheek and Natsu leaned against his hand. Then Shoma slowly leaned forward and kissed her right on the lips. Natsu eagerly responded by slipping her tongue into his mouth. Soon the kiss turned into an all out war of "who can kiss better" and they were close to ravaging each other. They broke the kiss and just walked down the street hand in hand. _

End Flashback

* * *

"Heh, It figures, I mean eventually they would get together." Batsu grunted.

"Roberto-chan, if you saw the whole thing, where were you exactly?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, you had to be close to get the whole detail." Batsu included.

"Are you joking? "Roberto scoffed. "I kept my distance through all that. If I got anywhere close to those hotheads in that predicament and get caught, I'd end up with either a flaming volleyball hurtling toward me, or Shoma's baseball bat shoved up where the sun won't even THINK about shining, or BOTH! And……what the hell what that?" Roberto had to stop talking because he heard a sound that sounded like a lion that broke loose from a Zoo.

The noise was heard again and this time they found the source of the noise…Batsu's stomach.

"Batsu, did you even eat ANYTHING today?" Hinata asked with a disgusted look on her face.

"Lets see, I ate five pancakes for breakfast…"

Small sweat drops formed on Hinata and Roberto's heads…

"…Then I ate six breakfast burritos at the school cafeteria…"

Bigger sweat drops formed…

"…And I ate eight slices of Pizza and drank two sodas."

One BIG sweat drop formed on their heads…

"And damn, I'm STILL hungry!"

And that was the last straw. Hinata and Roberto both just fell over Anime style.

"Now what did I say?" Batsu asked looking down at the two.

"Never mind." Hinata said getting up. "Let's head to the park for a little while. Hopefully it will get food out of your mind."

"Yeah, right." Batsu said as they both walked towards the train station to go to the park.

_**-----------------------------------------------**_

They made it to the park with no problem, and then Hinata saw something that made her grab Batsu and pull him behind a bush.

"Hina, what the hell…"

"Shhh." Hinata shushed Batsu and points to a certain direction. Batsu and Hinata looked to see Kyosuke and Yurika kissing deeply near the fountain, holding each other tightly as if it was the last day on Earth.

"Oh that is so romantic, why can't you be like that?" Hinata said with a smirking scowl.

Batsu just shrugged.

As they looked on they heard a twig snap. Instinct told the two to get down quick. Then they saw two men with masks on walk toward Kyosuke and Yurika.

"Batsu, I don't like the looks of this…" Hinata said with concern.

"Me either, Hina get ready." Batsu warned.


	11. Just a walk in the Park? Part 3

**Chapter 11: Just a Walk in the Park? (Final)**

Kyosuke and Yurika were still kissing, (They will need to be surgically removed if they keep up.) Then Kyosuke's sharp eyes saw something in the trees, and then at the last second he saw what looks like a shuriken knife hurtling toward Yurika's back!

"Look out!" He said trying to push her out of the way. The shuriken struck his left lower thigh. Kyosuke fell to the ground riving in pain as the knife slid all the way to the bone. Yurika thought fast as she sees the assassin dive toward her, so she picked up her violin and bow.

"Tragic Lullaby." Yurika said as a whirlwind of music notes surrounded Yurika knocking the assassin for a loop. Then a second assassin lunged toward her and Yurika didn't see him.

"KIAI-DAN!" Someone shouted as a blue energy blast came out and socked the assassin away. Yurika and Kyosuke turned to see were the blast came from and saw Batsu and Hinata running toward them.

"Yurika! Behind you!" Hinata shouted as another assassin ran toward Yurika from behind with a sword. As the assassin was about to slash Yurika, he stopped. A link chain had wrapped around his hands, which was still holding the sword. He turned to see someone holding the other end of that chain, none other than Aoi Himezaki a.k.a. Zaki.

"Don't you know it is rude to interrupt a romantic **moment**?" she said as she yanked the chain forcing the assassin to get hurtled to a tree. More assassins popped out and everyone had to fight, even the injured Kyosuke. There were only five of the teens and six of the…oops, I mean THREE of the assassin left. Hinata and Akira handled them easily.

One more appeared and tried his luck with Kyosuke. No such luck, the masked man got walloped with a shadow cut kick.

"Retreat," one of the assassins yelled as every assassin left the scene.

"What the hell was that all about?" Batsu asked.

"I don't know but…(gasp!) Kyosuke!" Hinata saw Kyosuke on the ground holding his bloody left leg. Yurika was at his side but scared stiff.

"Kyosuke, who were they? Why were they after me?" She asked.

Kyosuke went silent and looked at Akira. Seeing that the two didn't want to talk, Zaki spoke. "Look, let's get Kyosuke to the hospital then we will tell all, I mean there is no sense in keeping it in now that this has happened."

"Yeah," Batsu said as he helped Kyosuke up on one side and Yurika on the other. "And this time, no secrets." Batsu said with a smile.

"Noted." Kyosuke said.

_**-----------------------------------------------**_

"…But…but I don't understand, Hideo." Kyoko Minazuki said trying to understand her fiancée Hideo Shimazu's situation.

They were at the Kyoshiro Hospital when Kyoko was asked to fill for a nurse named Keiko Gekomura who was having a baby, at first she was against it because she just wanted to teach but the nurse was a good friend of Kyoko, so with Raizo Imawano's permission, she took the job. Just today Hideo's mother died suddenly andhe was devastated. He wanted to go by himself to Okinawa, Japan where his family stays.

"Kyoko, I…I just need some time to sort out all that is going on, and I am sure that they with talk about who gets the inheritance, I just don't want you to get in the middle. I have to leave and I will probably won't be back for a week or so." Hideo spoke softly.

Kyoko nodded and looked down looked like she was going to cry.

Hideo cupped her chin and kissed her softly. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She said softly. Hideo walked away hoping to get his personal problems solved. Leaving poor Kyoko alone feeling like she got dumped, she didn't, but that is what it feels like. (Trust me, I know.)

"Kyoko-san," a perky nurse got her attention. "You have a new patient."

"Who, another one that is faking it again?" she asked with a smirk.

"No, this one had a deep gash on his left leg, a guy named Kagami, Kyosuke."

"Really? I know him so I'll take it." Kyoko said as she headed toward the room where Kyosuke is resting.

_**-----------------------------------------------**_

Kyosuke currently in room 212 just came out of the operating room nerve reconstruction. He won't be able to move his left leg for a while and he have to use crutches. Now, Kyosuke, Batsu, Hinata, Akira, Zaki, and Yurika, looks like they were discussing the current situation. And then the door opened and a large wolf-like person came through it, none others than Raizo Imawano, Kyosuke's uncle and Batsu father.

"I came as soon as I heard it from Batsu." Raizo spoke. "How are you feeling now?"

"O.K, I suppose." Kyosuke answered. "But I hate having to use crutches."

"It's either that or falling on your pretty boy-like face of yours." Zaki replied.

"Hardy Har Har!"

"Kyosuke, I think we should cut to the chase about the situation. I think Yurika needs to know." Batsu said. "What ever it is."

"Yes Kyosuke, what's going on?" Yurika asked as she sat beside Kyosuke.

Kyosuke took a deep breath before he spoke. "Yurika, after our first date, your brother Kurow appeared. He told me something that I was afraid to tell you."

Yurika eyes widened in shock "Kurow, If you was here, why didn't you tell me, and what did he say that Kyosuke won't tell me?" She thought, then looked at Kyosuke straight in the eye and said; "I-I must know…"

_**-----------------------------------------------**_

Kyoko made her way to Kyosuke's room; she then stopped and peered thought the small window on the door. It looked and sounded like they were having a serious conversation, especially since Raizo was in there as well. Not wanting to interrupt anything, she stayed outside and tried to listen carefully.

"Why would her own uncle do that?" Akira asked aloud.

"I wish I had an answer." Kyosuke said softly.

"This means we will have to keep an eye on her to protect her." Zaki said.

"That would be wise, are you ok with that Miss. Kirishima?" Raizo said turning to her.

Yurika just sat there, she don't know what to think. She had a pale look on her face after absorbing, or trying to anyway, of what Kyosuke just told her.

"I…I don't know…" she finally answered meekly.

"Yurika, are you ok?" Hinata asked.

"I don't _know_…I need to think!" She said in a slight panic.

"It's all right, I am here for you." Kyosuke said softly.

"I think…that's why you are here now…" she said starting to cry.

"Hey, don't think like that Yurika." Akira said.

"When he moved me out of the way of that knife, that is all I can think." Yurika said.

"Stop it." Kyosuke said holding her hand.

"I…I need time to think, I think that…we shouldn't see each other for a while."

"Y-Yurika…" Kyosuke shuddered.

Hinata had to jump in. "Don't break up because of this. We want to help." Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Yes, but…I feel like I am going to lose it after all that has happened. I just need to get my head together." She said tightening the grip on his hand. "I don't want to break up with you, I just need some time."

"I understand," Kyosuke said softly lowering his head a little. Yurika cupped his face with both hands so see can see his beautiful brown eyes. Then she boldly kisses him in from of everyone. A tear was rolling down her face also saddened that they would part for now. She stood up and quickly walked out of Kyosuke's room.

"Zaki and I will keep an eye on her." Akira said. "Get well soon."

"Thank you Akira, Zaki, both of you, take care."

Zaki nodded and she and Akira let the room.

_**-----------------------------------------------**_

Kyoko was hearing every thing that she heard. "Poor Kyosuke, I feel your pain… OWIE!" Kyoko's thoughts were interrupted as Yurika rushed through the door smacking Kyoko's forehead. Yurika quickly walked away totally oblivious that Kyoko was there.

"Kyoko-sensei?" Akira spoke seeing Kyoko rubbing her forehead. "I apologize for Yurika, she just has a lot on her mind. Are you OK?"

"I'll be fine," Kyoko said.

"Hold up…" Zaki said as she sees Kyoko in a nurse's outfit. "Didn't you quit being a nurse to be a…teacher?"

"I am just filling in for a friend who is having a baby, long story." Kyoko answered.

Then the three heard a trash can that got tumbled over. "Sorry!" a soft voice said.

"We better catch up with her." Zaki said rushing towards Yurika. "See ya."

Kyoko just stood there really feeling sorry for Kyosuke and Yurika, it was exactly what she and Hideo went through. In a relationship there are always personal problems that just have to be handled alone, yet sometimes it can cause heartbreak. Now that everything now seems quiet, Kyoko entered the room.

"I hope I am not interrupting anything." Kyoko said innocently.

"Ah, Kyoko," Raizo spoke. "So, are you Kyosuke's nurse?"

She nodded.

"_Lucky bastard_…AH!" Batsu said under his breath and Hinata jabbed him with her elbow for it.

"I was told that you are going to stay until you get your feeling back to your leg." Kyoko spoke.

"As of now, my leg is the least of my worries." Kyosuke sighed.

"I overheard, I am sorry."

"It's Ok."

"Yo, she just has a lot on her mind right now man, I'm am sure that you will patch things up." Batsu encouraged.

"I really hope so." Kyosuke said.


	12. Kyosuke’s Problem: Kyoko’s Cure

**Chapter 12: Kyosuke's Problem: Kyoko's Cure**

About a few hours later, Kyoko sits in her temporary office on her break. She was having a hard time going on without Hideo.

Flashback

"_Kyoko, I…I just need some time to sort out all that is going on, and I am sure that they with talk about who gets the inheritance, I just don't want you to get in the middle."_

End Flashback

"Don't want me to get in the middle, eh?" Kyoko spoke with a hint of anger. She writing something down until she suddenly ran out of ink in her favorite pen. Slightly growling she opened a drawer in her desk to find one, and then she found something she didn't believe.

"Wha…?" That was the only thing that came out of her mouth as she pulled out a rather large vibrator from her friend's desk.

"(Giggle) Husband wasn't good enough, Keiko-kun?" She said with a blush.

* * *

"Jeesh! What a time for my toilet to stop working!" Kyosuke spoke as he hobbled down the hall to the restroom on his crutches; and having a hard time with them to boot. "I hate these damn things!"

He found a sign above him and read that the restroom was just a few steps away.

"Finally." He said as he was on his way.

* * *

Kyoko finished washing the dildo and looked at it with a blush. She then sat back down on the edge of her chair and slowly slid her stockings down as well as her panties. She sat back flipping on the vibrator. It hummed to life, and Kyoko felt tempted to shove it up her pussy just by feeling it shake in her hand. She lowered the vibrator down to her crotch. Her pussy seemed to have a mind of its own, sensing the wonderful vibrations coming from her friends flesh colored toy and wanting it to go inside her.

Kyoko slipped the vibrator down into her moist passage, feeling the moistness all over her panties. She pushed the vibrator in deeper, letting the pleasure slide up her stomach to her chest, through her arms and hands and back into her fingertips where she held the humming toy. The feeling of delight and ecstasy was pulsing through her whole body as she slowly pumped the vibrator in and out her honey pot. "Mmm," she moaned, slowly, ever so slowly pushing it in deeper.

* * *

Kyosuke was about two doors away from the restroom. There was one more door to pass before he got there.

"(Gasp! Haah…)

"Hmm…?" Kyosuke made a questioning noise as he looked into the last door. Even though the door was open just a crack, he can see Kyoko sitting in her chair doing…something.

"What in the world…" Kyosuke thought as he looked on. At first she had her back turned to him, but as she turned slightly in her chair, it was clear what she was doing.

"Na..Nani? Here?" Kyosuke just looked on without a reason. (I'd say that's a fairly decent reason.)

"OOoohh yes! YES! YES!" Her cries grew louder yet no louder than a whisper, no longer words but simply held back shrieks of ecstasy and pleasure. Her hands pumped faster and faster, in and out, her juices seeping out into her panties and covering the vibrator with moistness. Kyoko then started to rub her clit with her other hand, and screamed harder and louder, unable to handle all the pleasure at once. She reached the peak of her orgasm, moaning delight. "(Whispering)YES! YES! I'M CUMMING! I"M (GASP!) - aaahhhh yessss," she moaned as her honey shot out like a cannon. She then opened her eye slightly, she saw something (or someone) outside her door but she was too out of it to react.

A red-faced Kyosuke finally tore his eyes away from the steamy scene, and then he realized something…

"Aww **shit**! I still need to go to the **bathroom**!" He then scrambled into the restroom to relieve himself, and little to his knowledge, a nurse was on her way to Kyoko's office after giving a questioning look after Kyosuke's sudden departure. See then knocked on the door.

Kyoko's eyes shotopen. "Ch-Chotto matte ne! (Please wait a second!)" She got up and quickly slid her wetpanties on and threw the "beyond"wet vibrator in the drawer. "O.K. You may come in."

The nurse entered. "I just want to give you a note from a…Raizo Imawano." The nurse said sweetly as she handed Kyoko the note.

"Arigato." Kyoko said still with a flushed look on her face.

"Oh, were you sleeping or something, because that-what's his name? - Oh! Kyosuke was at your door."

"_Eep! That was him?" _She thought as she blushed harder.

"Kyoko-san, daijobu nano? (Oh, are you okay?) The nurse asked. "You looked a little flushed.

"I'm fine." Kyoko said as the nurse left with a shrug. After she left Kyoko, was left alone with her thoughts.

* * *

Two days later, Kyosuke awakened by the sunlight on a Friday morning, it was time for another morning rehabilitation program. Every morning Kyoko assist him with the program so the feeling will come back to his leg, he also notice that he was getting some (ahem)"unusual" attention from her. Amazingly, he heals really quickly and in the afternoon he was told they would let him go the next day if nothing else happens. Batsu and Hinata came to see him and he gave them the good news.

"Yatta! That's great!" Hinata said gleefully. "That's good, but what are you going to do when you get out?" Batsu asked. "I mean that attack just might happen again."

"I…don't know yet but…" He stopped hearing voices outside his door.

"Aww come on Akira," Said a familiar voice.

"Oh, alright." Akira said as she knocked on his door.

Batsu answered it. "Oh hey guys."

"Hi Batsu, I'm just here to see you and Gan here wants give you something."

"Yeah, now where is it?" Gan said as he searched in is shirt and pulled out a small lunch box.

"A bento lunch?" Kyosuke asked.

"Yeah, I just thought I get ya one because, and I know this first hand, that hospital food taste like shit." He said putting the lunch in his nightstand drawer.

"I know." Kyosuke said. Everyone just laughed at that comment.

Through the rest of the day, most of his friends from Taiyo paid him a visit, but one person didn't come. Yurika never showed up, and that saddened him greatly. It was about 7 p.m. and Kyoko told everyone that visiting hours were up. As she was heading to her temporary office Kyoko overhears a conversation between three Taiyo students.

"I have never seen Kyosuke like this before." a boy said. "This is why I don't get into too many relationships."

"Yeah, the poor guy haven't seen her in days." a girl spoke.

"She had some problems that she needs to fix, that's all." Another girl said.

"But don't you think you would let your boyfriend know that you are OK?" The first girl asked.

"Well…yeah." The other girl said sheepishly.

"I just hope that things will turn out alright." The boy said.

"Yeah, let get out of here." The other girl said.

Kyoko just shook her head and looked toward Kyosuke's door, which lays a sleeping Kyosuke at the other side.

Kyosuke started to stir at about 12:34 am. With his eyes closed he stretched out his arms. Then his right hand felt something soft. He slowly opened his eyes and turned his head to see what was at his side.

"Kyoko-san." Kyosuke said. Kyoko was sitting down in a chair at the side of the bed. How long she was there he did not know, but what he did realize however, that soft thing Kyosuke was holding…was Kyoko's left breast. Kyosuke immediately blushed and snatched his hand away. "Sorry!" He said.

"It's okay, Kyosuke," She said as she grabbed his hand and put it back to her left breast. "I understand what you are going through."

Kyosuke just looked at her with a red face. Kyoko had a face of slight desperation. She needed to be with someone, by why Kyosuke?

"Hideo had some problems as well. His mother died and he had to go back to his hometown in Okinawa to confront his family about his family inheritance, and he doesn't want me in the middle of his problems. And I feel like I just had been thrown out of the way. Didn't you feel the same way?"

"Well, a little…" Kyosuke said. Then he sees Kyoko's hand move to Kyosuke's crotch. ""

"You know at times like these, it is okay to give into you desires…" Kyoko purred in a sultry voice.

At the hospital rooftop, Batsu and Hinata decided to spend a little time together on the roof chatting after seeing Kyosuke. It was quite peaceful on the rooftop but apparently, things got a little too peaceful and soon they just fell asleep. Hinata was the first one to awaken with a start.

"Oh crap!" Hinata said out loud looking around seeing that it was dark outside. "Batsu. BATSU!"

No use. Batsu was sleeping like a dead man, anime style snot bubble included. Hinata popped the snot bubble to wake him. +**POP+**!

"Huh? Wha? Where…" Batsu said as he opened both eyes, then noticed his surroundings. "Ohhhh **CRAP**!"

"My thoughts exactly." Hinata said.

"Oh **man**! Our parents will kill us! Lets get out of…!"

"Forget it. I am sure that the door to the stairs are locked by now." Hinata informed.

"Not to worry." Batsu said getting out his school identification card. "My ID is all I have, but I am sure this door will take credit if you know what I mean." he said as he started fumbling with the door.

Back in Kyosuke's room, Kyoko stood up and started undressing. She first took off her nurse's coat, and then her red turtleneck with no bra underneath. Then her skirt was soon to follow. She stood there exposed to a red-faced Kyosuke with only stockings, a garter belt and her glasses. She was like a goddess. In fact, most high school boys would give ANYTHING to take Kyosuke's place at this very moment.

"Uhhm, I don't think this is a good idea…" Kyosuke stammered out. Kyoko walked to him putting a hand to his crotch again and smiled.

"But that's not what THIS is telling me..." She said in a low sexy tone.

CLICK! Batsu managed to get the door to the stairs open. They creped quietly down the stairs to the bottom. Batsu look both ways to see if anyone was around.

"It's clear, come on," He said telling Hinata.

"Say, isn't Kyoko-san working the nightshifts?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, hopefully she will understand if we run into her." Batsu said as they both quietly walked down the halls.

"Wait, stop." Kyosuke urged Kyoko as her eyes rested on his swollen manhood. A smile crept across her face as she reached down to take it in her hands. "Please, I am in love with…" Before he could finish what he was saying, Kyoko slowly licked down on his member and wrapped her lips delicately around him. She wrapped her tongue around the eight-inch unit of Kyosuke and moved it up and down gently so as to increase the pleasure. Kyosuke could do nothing but moan uncontrollably from the naughty nurse's administrations. She was giving him unreal sensations all over as she slowly moving up and down at a steady pace. After about five minutes, she turned her body so her womanhood was hovering over Kyosuke's face and continued sucking on him. Kyosuke stared in awe as her honey started to stream out of he folds; the musky smell was starting to drive him crazy while Kyoko was still deep-throating him.

"Hey come on," Kyoko said. "I want you to do it to me too." She said in desperation as she lowered her hips to his face. He couldn't hold back anymore, the feeling the she was giving him and the musky smell of her folds was just too much, so he drove his tongue into her folds, tenderly licking and sucking her causing Kyoko to moan in pleasure.

Batsu and Hinata made their way to the exit with no problem, until Bastu stopped. He noticed down the hall, a door was ajar, which happens to be Kyosuke's room.

"Hey Hina, wait outside, I want to check on Kyosuke real quick." He told Hinata.

"Okay, but hurry." Hinata urged as she went outside while Batsu walked toward the room and…

"Mmm…"

"_Eh? What was that?"_ Batsu thought as he peered through the partially open door. _"WHOA!"_

Kyoko turned to face Kyosuke; she positioned herself so her knees were around him and her thighs rubbed against his waist. She then raised her hips slowly and grasped the base of his erection and positioned it at her entrance.

"Is this your first time?" She asked softly.

Slightly embarrassed, Kyosuke nodded.

"Just leave everything to me, love." She said as she slowly began to take him in as she pushed herself backwards, impaling her body to the hilt on his length. The two moaned loudly, both feeling euphoric feeling all over their bodies. (I hope they don't wake anyone up.) Kyoko then initiated, slowly gliding her hands to his chest and started to move her hips slowly, rotating them in a slow circular motion. The moment he had become fully sheathed inside that warm tight passage his mind had shut down. It took a few moments for him to return to the current plane and when he did he was overwhelmed with sensations. The slick smoothness of Kyoko completely enveloped him, stroking and caressing his length as the tightness and friction drove him mad with desire. He began to rock his hips as she rode him by instinct.

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours but it was actually twenty minutes as both of their paces quickened, slapping their skin at each thrust. "I…I …am…getting close…" Kyosuke said breathing heavily.

"M-Me too," Kyoko bellowed, and it was at that moment when they both reached their sexual peaks at the same time. Kyoko collapsed on Kyosuke as they both relished in the afterglow.

After a few minutes catching each other's breaths, Kyoko spoke sincerely. "I am sorry for forcing myself on you."

"It's alright." Kyosuke said reassuringly.

"Kyosuke, sometimes in a relationship there are always difficult periods, like the one you and Yurika are facing. I know that your love to her is sincere. If you really love her, keep fighting. Don't give up on her or else it will all disappear." Kyoko spoke letting the "teacher" part of her take over.

Kyosuke smiled. "Yes, I will. And I hope you do the same for Hideo-san."

Kyoko looked at him as he continues. "Do not give up on him either, after all, I think you two make a great couple."

Kyoko looked at Kyosuke with tears in her eyes. This was one of the main reasons why she became a teacher; sometimes the student becomes teachers for the teachers.

"Thank you for saying that, I feel so much better." She said giving him a hug.

Batsu finally walked out of the hospital.

"Is he okay?" Hinata asked.

"Heh, Oh yeah, just fine!" Batsu said giving a hearty chuckle.

"Great, but why are you laughing and what took you so long?"

"Nothing." He said trying to contain his mirth.

"Batsu, what are you not telling me?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all, really!" he said chuckling.

"Your hiding something and I will keep bugging you until you tell me!"

"Oh well in that case…" he said then quickly ran away. "…Bye!"

"Huh? **Hey**, **wait**! Come back here!" Hinata yelled back giving chase as they both headed for home.

**Authors Notes:** Hey yo! **Adrian "Kyosuke" Geter** here! Yeah, I know what you are thinkin'...(What's up with Kyoko? Why did she do that?)...Well, as an AmuturePsychologist I have the answer. First off,you know how love is. (Crazy and Blind sometimes) You see when two people are in love (Hideo and Kyoko) they are almost like love birds, if one dies,or an unfortunate event happens in this case, the other one either lose the will to live or find some means to null the pain away. So in general, Kyoko thought that Kyosuke felt the same way and...Heh, well, you just read it. Sounds weird, yeah, I know,but its the truth andas I said earlier, love is crazy and can make you do crazy things. Just don't **YOU** do anything crazy, O-kay?


	13. Seijyun on Fire! Part 1

**Chapter 13: Seijyun of Fire? (Part 1)**

The next day, Kyosuke found himself on the roof of the hospital. It was the day that he will be released from the hospital, but he was not happy. After last night, he felt he had betrayed Yurika by having a one-night stand with Kyoko. Even though they promised not to tell about it, the principle of the whole ordeal was still there.

"Yo, Kyosuke, there you are." Batsu said in a cheerful voice. Kyosuke still sad a down look on his face. "Hey, you are getting released today, so what's with the long face?"

"Batsu," He began. "Last night I…well…I…"

"…Had a little fling with Kyoko-san, huh?" Batsu finished for him.

(BLUSH!) "HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT, BATSU?"

"I got to say bra, you got one lucky streak going. So anyway why do you have the long face?"

"I…I can't face Yurika after that."

"So what are you going to do, go to Kyoko-san?"

"And have Hideo to deal with? **NO!"** Kyosuke affirmed. "I mean don't get me wrong, she is a kind person and it felt great and all, but I feel like I betrayed Yurika in a way but…"

"Don't tell her."

"Nani?"

"Look, If Yurika is the right one for you, then you oughta know that she will forgive you if you do tell her, (whispers) at least I hope she will." Then he put a hand on his cousin's shoulder. "And I am sure she will be okay by now, maybe you should see her at her dorm, you know, just to check on her."

Kyosuke smiled, Batsu was showing his rarely seen gentle side. He could joke about it but it will only rile up Batsu. "Yes, I know that Yurika is the right on for me. As soon as I am released I am going to see her."

"Now there is the Kyosuke I know," Batsu said. "I will see you down stairs, dad said he will pick you up."

Kyosuke nodded as Batsu headed back inside the hospital. "Yurika, wait for me, I'm coming for you." Kyosuke spoke softly.

* * *

Yurika was feeling much better after Kyosuke's confession at the hospital. She was so distraught about the whole situation, why would her own uncle want her dead? She was thankfully put to ease knowing that Zaki, Akira and her friends from Gedo High, and even Kyosuke will look out for her at these dangerous times.

Now the trio of Akira, Yurika and Zaki, are currently in Akira's dorm just chatting. "Yurika, are you planning to pursue your relationship?" Akira asked.

"Well… he is very sweet and all and smart and cute, I…"

"Damn girl," Zaki budged in. "Just answer the question!"

"Y-yes." She said softly.

"Well good, maybe he will ask you to the prom I keep hearing about at Taiyo High." I heard the theme was "Heaven's Movie" or something like that."

"I always hoped that some one would ask me to prom," Yurika said. "What about you Zaki?"

"I…never really thought it…" she said softly.

"What about that guy with roller bladeswho always hangs around the cherry blossom trees, you know, the one who drops his little sister of her of here?"

"Yeah, that guy with the roller blades, so what about him?"

"What was her name…oh yeah, Miki, I spoke to her and she said that she thinks he likes you."

Zaki's eyes widened. "**Me**? Well I…" Zaki was never the one to be speechless, but the thought of someone finding her appealing will leave anyone speechless. Then she looked up and sniffed the air.

"Hey," Zaki began. "Do you smell smoke?" Then she looked outside the door. "**HEY**, someone's room is on fire!"

* * *

"I really appreciate you being my nurse, Kyoko-san, and I will keep a tight lip about last night." Kyosuke said as Kyoko rolled him towards the exit by wheelchair.

Kyoko gave a quick chuckle as she wheeled him to his friends and family, Batsu, Hinata, and Raizo. Before they left the hospital the phone rang.

"Kyoshiro Hospital, front desk speaking..." Kyoko answered and looked at Kyosuke. "It's for you."

Kyosuke just shrugged and walked to the desk and picked up the phone. "Hello…Yes… Are you ok? NANI?"

Everyone looked toward his direction at his sudden outburst.

"I will be there shortly!" he said and slammed the phone down and ran to the others.

"What was that about?" Batsu asked.

"Seijyun is on fire!" Kyosuke answered.

"Are you serious?" Hinata asked.

"Dead." He said as he turned to his uncle Raizo. "Uncle, can you…"

Raizo raised a hand to stop him. "Say no more, lets go!"

The group of four ran to Raizo black SUV with the Justice Gakuen symbol, quickly got in and Raizo instantly sped off toward Seijyun.

* * *

Meanwhile at a diner outside of Tokyo, Daigo sit and eats his breakfast while listening to the television.

"This just in…" A news anchor began. "A mysterious fire has erupted at dormitory section of the Seijyun girls school."

"Akira!" Diago said standing up.

"You know someone that goes there, hon? A waitress asked.

"My sister, she could be in trouble. I must leave." He said turning around and headed towards the exit, but the waitress snagged the collar of his coat.

"Um, sweety…" she said.

"Oh, heh heh, I guess I should pay before I leave, huh?" Diago sheepishly spoke. He paid for his breakfast and got on his Harley Davison motorcycle and quickly flew down the highway toward Seijyun.

* * *

**BAM! BAM! BAM!** "Hey Gan! Open up! **Open up, damn it!"** Eiji Yamada, better known as "Edge" banged on the restaurant door trying to get Gan's attention. The restaurant had shut down for an hour because of the lunch hour rush; everything had to be cleaned up. Gan finally answered the door.

"What man? I was in a middle of a burger!"

"Yo, fuck the burger, man! It's Akira! I heard that her school is being torched right now. I think we need to check on her, man!"

"NANI? Ok, let's go." Gan said as he dashed out, but he quickly turned around and picked up a few hamburgers.

"Damn it, Gan!" Edge yelled in disgust.

"Hey I don't like to have good food go to waste." Gan affirmed.

"Remind me to kick your ass later, now come on!" Edge screamed as they both left to head to Seijyun.


	14. Seijiyun on Fire! Part 2

**Chapter 14: Seijyun of Fire? (Part 2) **

Raizo screeched his SUV to a halt as he reached the Seijyun courtyard, at least three acres away from the building. Everyone jumped out from the car and started running towards the building.

They finally came to the building and the fire officers are trying to clean up the area now that the fire is out. Kyosuke ran to other Seijyun students asking if they have seen Yurika or her friends, one of them directed them towards the student center, Kyosuke also noticed the she was literally drooling and he couldn't figure it out why.

As they got inside, Akira, Zaki, Gan and Edge were patching each other up. They had a few scrapes and bruises because they were helping everyone out of the building.

"Hey," Batsu spoke seeing the group. "Is everyone alright?"

"Other than a few cuts, we're cool." Zaki said.

"AHH! Damn it, Akira! That shit stings!" Edge screamed as Akira tried to put some Alcohol on his cuts.

"Calm down, unless you want an infection!" Akira fanged at Edge giving a Daigo-like glare that made him chill out instantly.

"**Geh Ha Ha Ha**!" Gan crowed. "What other proof you need that she is Big Boss Daigo's little sister?"

"**AKIRA!"** Boomed a deep voice down a hall, then a large person walked in the room when the others gathered, none other than Daigo Kazama.

"Boss!" Gan and Edge said simultaneously.

"Akira, I came as soon as I heard. Is everyone alright?"

"Yes, but Yurika is still shaken, mainly because the fire started from her room."

"Her room?" He asked.

"Daigo, you may want to sit down for a bit." Kyosuke said. "I will try to fill you in."

* * *

As time progressed, Kyosuke told him that according to some witnesses, some unknown men barged Yurika's room and set it on fire. Her room as well as Zaki and Akira rooms took the brunt of the fire and have to live somewhere else until they are repaired.

After Kyosuke told every the low-down about everything that was going on, Batsu spoke.

"Now that they know where Yurika stays, it will be a bad idea to leave her here."

"I agree." Akira said. "But where is a good place for her?"

"A place where we all can keep an eye on her until this is over." Zaki said.

"There has to be somewhere…Ah! Of course!" Kyosuke spoke. "My family mansion!"

"Hey, are you sure about that?" Edge asked with a cocked eyebrow. "I mean that is a nice pad but and…well…"

"What he is trying to say is that we don't really want to intrude." Daigo finished for Edge.

"No, there are plenty of rooms and a great security alarm."

"Hey I am for it!" Batsu said with enthusiasm. "Not to mention he has a lot of food!"

Everyone groaned.

"I'm for that Idea too." Akira said. "And I am sure Daigo, Gan, and Edge will help too."

"Yes of course." Daigo responded looking at his two followers as they nodded as well.

"Then it's settled!" Hinata said cheerfully. "We will grab our stuff and meet at Kyosuke's Mansion! It will be like one big sleep over!"

"Hey! Don't forget the matter at hand Hina-chan." Batsu said sternly.

"I know, to protect Yurika…Hey! Where is she anyhow?"

Akira looked to the side of her and noticed she was gone. "Well she was right beside me."

"Yo, is that her under that tree?" Edge pointed outside. She sat there with her chin on her knees. She looked like she was going to lose her mind.

"Hey everyone let me handle this. I will meet you at the mansion." Everyone nodded and left. Kyosuke went outside and walked toward the cherry blossom tree that Yurika is currently hiding under.

"Are you okay?" Kyosuke asked.

"No…" she responded with tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry. Everything will be okay."

"Kyosuke…I'm scared…are they really going to…(sob)"

"No. Not if we have something to say about it."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Everyone will gather at my mansion, will be there for a few days to watch over you. I will watch you as well, as if my life depended on it."

Yurika jerked away. "Don't say that! DON'T SAY THAT!" She kept repeating that as she cried on chest. "I don't want that to happen!" Then she looked up. "I don't know what I will do if that happens!"

"Shhh, its okay." Kyosuke said calmly as he held her comfortably. "I will protect you."

* * *

From behind the bushes, Kurow watched the couple from a distance. "I can only watch you room afar my dear sister, but I will be there too." he thought as he walked off. 


	15. Movin' In!

**Chapter 15: Movin' In! **

About two hours had pasted since everyone made the decision of moving in Kyosuke's huge house until further notice. Akira, Zaki, and Yurika went to their dorms to pick up what's left of their belongings that weren't scorched by the fire, after that, they took a train toward the mansion.

Hinata asked her best friend Natsu and to help out; she is okay with the idea on one condition, which was that Shoma comes as well. Hinata said yes just as long as they don't fang at each other as usual.

Gan informed his parents at the restaurant that he is needed to help with Kyosuke and Yurika. After he got the OK from his family, his parents gave him a few free burgers to keep his strength up. (With his size, they aren't really necessary.)

* * *

Daigo rode off on his Special Edition 1999 Harley Davison Motorcycle to his apartment to switch vehicles. He got off and went into his black 1966 Mustang Convertible and waited for Edge. After about five minutes, Edge ran out stuffing a few knives in his pocket in the process, the jumped in Diago's convertible.

"Ready when you are, Boss!" He announced. Diago nodded and drove off.

* * *

Another hour passed and everyone made it to Kyosuke's mansion. Kyosuke unlocked the door everyone went inside. Aside from Batsu and Hinata who made previous visits, everyone looked around in awe. The inside was HUGE! The whole house could fit at least three families. The Living area itself looked almost like a movie theater.

"Man, now this is a pad!" Edge said looking in all directions.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a mansion, Kyosuke?" Yurika wondered.

"Well, I don't really like to brag about my belongings." Kyosuke said simply.

"What does your backyard look like?" Shoma asked.

"Pretty much the size of a football field, why?"

"Because I think it would be a great idea to play a little baseball, you know, to ease our minds a little."

"Not a bad idea," Batsu agreed as well as everyone else.

"Fine. But first let me show you to your rooms then we can…"

**BING BONG!** "Hey open up!"

"Kyosuke, are you expecting anyone else?" Diago asked.

Kyosuke surveyed around seeing if anyone was left out. Batsu, Hinata, Diago, Edge, Gan, Shoma, Natsu, Yurika, Akira, and Zaki were present. Everyone was here. "No, everyone is here."

**BAM BAM BAM!**

Kyosuke not liking the situation, thought quickly. "Okay, here is what we do, Daigo, Batsu, get at both sides of the door. Edge, do you have any knives?"

"Always." Edge said with a smirk pulling one out of his pocket.

"Good. Go upstairs to the second floor; you will be able to pick them off from up there. As for everyone else, scatter."

Edge nodded and hotfooted upstairs toward his position while the others scattered around getting ready for anything. Shoma and Natsu ran to the kitchen, Akira and Hinata dove behind a couch, Zaki and Gan hid Yurika in a closet and stood close to the door.

**BING BONG-BING BONG-BING BONG!**

"Jeez! Keep your shirt on, damn!" Kyosuke shouted pretending as if he was in the back room and didn't hear the doorbell ring.

Bastu and Diago braced themselves for anything as Kyosuke opened the door.

"Man, it's about time!" Said a blond male.

"Yeah, I was beginning to think that Boman gave us the wrong address!" A blond female spoke.

"Roy Bromwell? Tiffany Lords? Well I'll be damned, what are you doing here?" Kyosuke asked as Diago, Batsu and the others moved from their respective hiding places.

"Boman told us that you are in need of a little muscle to help with Yurika. He heard everything from Raizo." Roy said.

"Yeah, and I convinced the both of them to let us help." Tiffany spoke.

"I don't have a problem with that, right Kyosuke?" Batsu butted in.

"None what so ever, the more, the better." Kyosuke said.

"Just great, another pretty boy and a bubble head to worry about…**OW!"** Zaki spoke under her breath and Akira heard her so she jabbed her on Zaki's side with her elbow.

"Sure, I mean we need more people for our baseball game." Shoma stated.

"No thanks, I prefer Football." Roy said trying not to be rude.

"Heh! Chicken." Batsu stated.

"Oh yeah? I'll show you! I will be first at bat." Roy said as everyone headed toward the backyard.

"Oh, just one more thing…" Kyosuke spoke. Everyone turned to his direction as he spoke while cleaning his glasses. "Please watch the flower arrangements, I take special care of them and…"

**+CRASH+**

Kyosuke put his glasses back on to see what was that "crash" about. Everyone apparently fell over Anime style.

"_What happened? What did I say?"_ Kyosuke thought with a shrug.


	16. A Penny For his and her Thoughts

**Chapter 16: A Penny for his and her Thoughts **

Kyosuke showed every to their rooms. First he showed Akira, Yurika, and Zaki's room. Like most of the rooms of the house, It was huge with one queen sized bed a small hideaway bed and a futon. Kyosuke of course has his own bedroom as well as Roy, Diago, and Batsu. Hinata, Tiffany and Natsu begged for a room like Yurika and the other girls so they can do idle girl talk. And Edge and Gan shared a room. After everyone got settled in, they all went outside to play a little baseball. After a while, none ever hit a ball out field so the people on the outfield just stood there, Edge on the left of the field Roy on the right, and Kyosuke in the center. Shoma was the next at bat and while the outfielders got ready, Kyosuke just stood there thinking.

" I wonder, how did those people know where Yurika lived? Kyosuke thought.

"Get ready, Shoma!" Daigo said while the girls were cheering the players on.

"Give it all you got!" Shoma said with a smile.

Diago hurled the ball at Shoma.

"Dai-Kaiten Dahou!" Shoma screamed as the ball headed toward the outfield.

"Kyosuke, it's coming your way!" Roy screamed. Apparently Kyosuke was still lost in thought as the baseball made it's decent toward Kyosuke, then…

THAK! THUNK! BOIIIIiiiinnnnggg!

Kyosuke snapped out of his trance hearing a noise. Then he sees one of Edge's knives that looked like it shot right through the baseball and stuck itself on the tree next to him. Then looked at Edge, his arms looked as if he just threw something.

"Yo, Kagami!" Edge fanged as he walked towards him. "Daydreamin' ain't the way to play baseball! That damn thing would have knocked you shitless!"

"Gomen nasai, I just got lost in thought." Kyosuke answered.

"Penny for 'em?" Edge asked as he pulled his knife from the tree.

"What were you thinking that almost KO'ed you?" Batsu implored.

"Have you ever thought how exactly did those people found Yurika's dorm?" Kyosuke asked.

"Well, now that you mentioned it…" Batsu spoke scratching his head.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Akira asked as the rest of the girls followed her.

"Kyosuke brought up a good point," Diago told Akira. "Someone must have told those men where Yurika stayed."

"We shouldn't worry that now!" Zaki butted in. "That is in the past now, let us just focus on right now."

"She's right." Roy agreed. "We will be ready for 'em if the come!"

"Now, what do you say we finish this game?" Shoma shouted cheerfully.

Natsu felt something drop on her head then looked up and it fell on he nose. "Hmm? Rain?" Then as if the skies read her mind, it instantly started to pour down heavily. The gang shrieked and scrambled into the mansion.

* * *

It was about 8:45 p.m. and the others pretty much made themselves at home. Everyone felt that it was time to turn in but Yurika went into one of the huge bathrooms thinking a nice hot bubble bath will null her worries away.

"_I have such good friends, so willing to protect me."_ She thought as she tied her hair up and shed her clothes and slowly stepped her delicate form into the tub full of hot water and bubbles. As she lay back relaxing in the tub she closed her eyes and started to remember back when she and Kyosuke were kissing passionately, then she pictured him caressing her body which caused a slight burning between her legs.

She moved her hand between her thighs and tried to rub the throbbing to a minimum. "Kyosuke…" She moaned. At first she was trying to figure out what had gotten into her but she didn't care as she continued rubbing herself. Then she began to imagine what his muscled body would feel like as he held her, working her fingers into a frenzy she started to visualize him licking and sucking her honey pot until waves of ecstasy rolled over her body. Her eyes shot open, gasping at the pleasure; she let her hand fall limp and smiled as she let the release of her orgasm relax her body. "Oh Kyosuke…" was the only thing she said as she closed her eyes.

* * *

Zaki was outside the restroom that Yurika was in tapping her foot. "Damn! She has been in there for over an hour!" She screamed mentally. Then she started knocking at the door. "Yurika, hurry up!" She shouted.

"Patience is a virtue, my dear." Kyosuke said calmly.

His calm voice caused her to jump out of her skin. "Damn it! Don't do that, I get that enough from Yurika!"

"Sorry, calm down." He said. "Are you waiting for someone to get out?"

"Yeah, Yurika is taking forever in there."

"Did you knock?"

"And shouted and everything." She spoke.

Then Kyosuke notice as he turned the doorknob, the room was unlocked.

"Almost everything." He said as he entered the room.

"Smart ass…" Zaki mumbled as she followed.

They entered the restroom and steam bellowed everywhere. "If someone was in here, that person must of finished using the room." Kyosuke spoke.

"Either that or turn the place into a steam room." Zaki said slightly joking.

"Uuuuhhhhhh…."

"I didn't mean it as a joke, you didn't have to moan." Zaki said sharply glaring at him.

"Nani?" Kyosuke gave her a questioning look.

"Didn't you just moan?"

"No, I thought that was…"

"UUUuuuuuhhhhhgggg…"

"…You?" Kyosuke finished.

Zaki shook her head. Then they both looked near the bathtub with a sheer white curtain drawn around it and heard another moan. Zaki walked toward the curtain and pulled to look at the other side. "Oh my god! Yurika!"

Yurika laid in the tub passed out in the hot water. Her whole body was completely red. This goes to show that falling asleep in hot water in never a good idea.

* * *

"Thank you for helping me. I didn't realize that it was so hot!" Yurika said thanking Kyosuke and Zaki for cooling her off after passing out in the tub.

"Yeah, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Zaki snapped.

"Now that things are back to normal, I will lock the doors, it's getting late. And uh, try no to sleep in the tub again, huh love?" Kyosuke spoke looking at Yurika.

"I'll try not to," She said with a blush of embarrassment as Kyosuke left to his room.

"So how exactly did you get yourself in that predicament?" Akira inquired.

"Well…I…" Yurika began blushing deeper. "I was dreaming about Kyosuke and well…I…"

Zaki knew exactly where this was headed. "You fingered yourself and fell asleep?"

Yurika's entire face turned a bright red; Zaki was right on the button. "Well…yeah…giggle"

"How do you know this stuff, Zaki?" Akira asked with a sly smirk. "Are you lusting over someone too?"

Yurika looked at Zaki with the same smirk. Zaki was totally red.

"Maybe about that guy that always hangs around in the cherry blossom trees." Yurika spoke.

"Or a certainblond-headed fellow?" Akira said with a tease.

"What…I well…**THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!** I'm going to sleep!" Zaki snapped as she got up to quickly walked to the other and closed the door.

"She does." Akira nodded.

"Without a doubt." Yurika giggle. They both laughed at Zaki's expense then decided to go to bed themselves.


	17. Can't Sleep

**Chapter 17: Can't Sleep **

It was about 11:35, Kyosuke just lay in his huge bed just watching the television. For some reason he just could not sleep worth anything. After doing some channel surfing, his stomach growls', telling him that he is hungry. "Maybe a small snack will put me to sleep." He said out loud as he turned of the TV and mad his way toward the kitchen.

As he entered the kitchen, he opened the refrigerator and took out some ham, cheese, and other items to make a sandwich. "Let's see, ham, lettuce, and, oh yeah, Miracle Whip!" He said out loud as he brought the stuff to the counter to make his sandwich.

"…And while you're at it, make me one, too."

Kyosuke turned around to see Batsu sporting his pajama bottoms and no shirt, and no doubt, hungry as Hell.

"I knew it was too good to be true." Kyosuke said shaking his head.

"Nani?" Batsu asked.

"...That I would come down here to the kitchen with out you coming here as well." Kyosuke said slyly as Batsu rolled his eyes in a "whatever" motion. "Can't sleep either?"

"Not a single wink. Now move so I can show you how to make a REAL sandwich." Batsu walked to the counter to make his sandwich while Kyosuke went into the pantry to get some soda, after retrieving the sodas, Batsu finished making his sandwich, which was a club sandwich that was as thick as a Webster's dictionary.

"Now this is a sandwich!" Batsu said with pride.

"…Which just screams 'indigestion'." Kyosuke said as he sat down to the table. "I hope the other's are having better luck going to sleep than we are."

"Well, that leaves us the hell out."

The two at the table turned to see a wide-eyed Akira, Yurika, and a very drowsy Zaki.

"Can't sleep either?" Kyosuke asked.

"Yawn I was, but they woke me up." Zaki spoke.

Batsu couldn't help but notice that Zaki was wearing a pullover T-shirt that had "Puyo Puyo" all over the front. "Cute shirt." Batsu said taking another bite of his sandwich.

The other two girls started to giggle, for they have been teasing her about her shirt as well. "Shut up." Zaki said sternly. "So I like Puyo Puyo, so what?"

Then the kitchen backdoor opened, and Diago and Edge came into the kitchen all sweaty as if they were fighting, and they were actually.

"What were you two doing?" Batsu asked.

"Sparing. Hoping that we would be tired enough to go to sleep." Daigo answered who was a little short of breath.

"Yeah, but it didn't work worth shit, now we are more hungry than sleepy." Edge mumbled. "And Gan, the lucky bastard is still sleeping."

"Damn. What is this? Some kind of group insomnia?" Zaki asked.

"Who knows?" Batsu answered getting up to get another soda. As he came near the pantry…

"**YAAAACK!"**

"Very funny." Hinata said with an emotionless expression on her face. She was wearing a green face-cleansing mask, which scared the crap out of Batsu. Natsu and Tiffany were wearing a mask as well.

"So who's laughing, you three just scared the shit out of me!" Batsu spoke trying to recover.

Shoma and Roy ran into the kitchen after hearing someone scream. "Hey, what's going on? I heard…. **WAAAAH!"** Roy almost turned white after seeing the stuff on Tiffany's face.

"Don't make me hurt you, Roy." The blonde woman spoke sternly taking off her mask.

"Well now that everyone is up, what do we do now?" Hinata asked taking off her mask too.

"Watch movies I guess, Kyosuke have a lot of mystery and scary movies." Batsu said.

Kyosuke snorted. "I only have them so they can put me to sleep. The aren't scary to me, but it is better than staying in here."

"I'll get the popcorn." Batsu announced as everyone else piled in the movie theater like living room.

* * *

About two hours and a movie later, the gang just finished watching The Ring, and yet they were still wide awake.

"That movie wasn't scary at all!" Edge spoke as soon as the credits rolled. "It was just a weird ass brat that was causing trouble. Nothin' that I haven't seen before."

"I agree, right Hina?" Batsu spoke to Hinata, or so he thought. "Hina? Hinata? Where are you?"

"Is it over?" A shaken Hinata asked peering from behind the couch they were sitting on. Batsu knowing the reason why she was back there couldn't help but laugh.

"Hinata, one of the bravest girls of Taiyo High is hiding behind a couch." Batsu barked in laughter.

Hinata harrumphed. "Well I wasn't the only one. Natsu was curling against Shoma at the middle of the movie."

Natsu instantly turned pink all over. "**HINATA!"**

"And Tiffany would not stop screaming and Akira was no different either."

Daigo chuckled and Edge busted out laughing.

"Yurika was scared too." Hinata said trying to defend herself.

"I had someone to protect me." Yurika said with a smirk as Kyosuke smiled with her.

"Hina, you were scared and you know it." Batsu said with a sly smirk still giving her a hard time.

"Oooooooh, SHUT **UP**!" Hinata shouted clobbering Batsu with a pillow.

"Do that again and you are dead." Batsu said with a smirking scowl.

Hinata couldn't resist so she threw another one at him knocking him off the couch. Batsu exhaled loudly as he stood up and glared at Hinata, pillow in hand.

"**PILLOW FIGHT!"** Batsu shouted throwing a pillow at Hinata, who quickly ducked as the pillow flew over her and nailed Natsu. Feathers exploded out on impact.

"Batsu, you should'a have done that!" Natsu said with an evil grin as shepicked up the same pillow Batsu had and flung it back Batsu's head with a loud whomp.More feathers exploded out on impact.

"Natsu, you are **SO** going to get it!" Batsu shouted playfullyas he clocked Natsu in the gut with his pillow.

"**ME?** **You** started it!" Natsu playfully screeched as she chucked her pillow at her battle buddy but Batsu ducked and hit Kyosuke square in the face. More feathers flew out.

Kyosuke slowly stood up and adjusted his glasses. "And I will finish it!" He shouted as he made a beeline for Batsu and socked him with a pillow. The impact made him fall into the couch where Akira and Zaki were sitting. The girls evilly smiled and pick up a pillow, which told Batsu to split as Zaki and Akira joined Hinata, Natsu, Yurika, and Kyosuke to maul the burning student with pillows. Edge and Diago decided to help Batsu as the pillow fight exploded into an all out war while Tiffany decided to hit Roy with a pillow. Roy never saw it coming. All Roy said was; "Your dead." Then he started chasing her with a pillow in hand while Kyosuke trying to keep away from Yurika who is swinging and giggling madly at him, and Hinata, Natsu and Batsu were still going at it and the others were just waylaying at one another, feathers flying all over the place.

They eventually wore themselves out and just fell either to the floor or on furniture in laughter; they were so exhausted that the gang instantly fell asleep where they are. Edge, Akira and Zaki fell asleep near the coffee table, Daigo was snoozing in the easy chair, Tiffany and Roy slept on the chase lounge, Batsu and Hinata slept soundly on the floor in front of the loveseat, and in the loveseat slept Kyosuke and Yurika.

Everything was cool now but the gang will be in for a rude awakening.


	18. Kurow's Return to the BattleField

**Chapter 18: Kurow Returns to the BattleField**

It was about 4:30 in the morning as Kyosuke woke up to see Yurika sleeping soundly with her arms around him. _"She looks so cute when she's sleeping."_ Kyosuke thought as he pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear, then he felt something behind her ear. It didn't feel like a hairpin of any sort. Curious, he pulled it gentely from her hair. It totaly did not look like a hairpin, in fact it looked like some kind of device, maybe even...

"...A tracking device?" Kyosuke wondered out loud.

**+CRASH+**

Batsu shot up. "What the hell...?" He said as he eyed the now broken living room window.

Hinata shot up as well. "How did that happen?" She asked.

Kyosuke was about to answer but he and the other two heard sounds outside. They got up to look out the window.They were beyond stuned at what they saw. There was at least a dozen of the assassins they fought of a few days ago and someone in a tight purple outfit with claws...wait a second...**KUROW?.**

"We don't need you anymore, just the girl. Get out of the way or suffer!" one of the assassins spoke to Kurow.

"You will **never** take my sister! I will make damn sure of it!" Kurow sneered as he raised his clawed gloves at his ememies.

**"HEY! EVERYBODY UP"** Batsu anounced.

"What the fuck, Kagami?" Edge woke up angrily. "It's too…**WHOA!"**

In the middle of Edge's rant, he ran to the window to see the fight outside. But one of the assassins caught a glimpse at the teens near the window. He signaled other assassins to make a beeline for the window. The gang jumped out of the way and got ready for the fight.

"Here we go again! **HAAAH!**" Batsu said as he laid a Guts Upper on one of the assassins

It broke down into a huge brawl in the living room. Edge was going toe to toe and blade to blade with one with a swordsman, barely missing and dodging the sword-swinging assassin.

"HaaaAAAAAH...Curos **KATA**!" Kyosuke knocked away five assassins with one Super Cross Cutter attack while Hinata was doing the same with her Enbu-Kyaku attack. Edge was going toe to toe with one with a swordsman, barely missing and dodging the sword-swinging assassin. Roy, were having little trouble while Shoma was swatting them away with his bat as Natsu was lliterally bitch slapping the bad guys to death. Diago just stood with his arms crossed, daring the assassins to come. The did...only to be blow away by his Super Phoenix Fire.

Akira, and Zaki teamed up and handled them easily, however Yurika, who was holding her own as well got caught off gaurd and was captured by a huge assassin and ran towards the back with her.

"No! Yurika!" Kyosuke shouted as he begain to follow, however...

**"WAAAAAHHHH!"** The same assassin the grabbed Yurika was sent flying across the roomby something...or someone as Yurika walked back into the room followed by Gan, who was rubbing his fist and chuckling a bit. Then all of a sudden, another assassin lunged toward Yurika.

"Kyoujuu **REPPA**!" Kurow shouted as he slashed the assassin to death with his burning vigor attack.

Seeing that the assassins got their asses handed to them AGAIN, the made a tacticle retreat.

After the brawl, all eyes turned to Kurow. Some of them with emotionless expresions, some with anger that shows that some haven't forgoten about what took place a few weeks ago. However, Kurow only had one thing on his mind...

"Yuri..." Kurow spoke to his sister, so happy that she is alright.

"Kuri..." Yurika spoke with tears in her eyes. She instantly ran to him buring her face in his chest. "Where the hell were you? Why did you leave that hospital? Why is all of this happening? WHY? **WHY?" **She bawled while pounding on his chest.

Hugging her back, all Kurow can say was… "I am so sorry, Yuri."

Shoma face was burning red when he saw Kurow. He's still remembers how he manipulated Momo Karuizawa who is now a proud freshman at Gorin High, and Shoma still gets chased by the lovesick school girl from time to time.

"How can you show your stinkin' face here after all you've done? Shoma fanged as he walked toward him in a rage...

...Until Kyosuke stepped in between. "Enough. We don't have time for this. We have much bigger things to worry about."

"But Kyosuke, how the hell can we...**OW!**"

"He's right, hothead! The last thing we need is another fight." Natsu spoke after clocking Shoma.

"What I want to know is how the fuck did those "ni-jerks" find us." Edge asked in his usual mannorafter dusting himself off.

"This is how." Kyosuke said pulling out the gizmo he found in Yurika's hair. "I think it's a tracking device."

Kurow looked at the thing Kyosuke was holding. "Can I see that?" Kurow asked. Kyosuke handed him the device "...I don't believe this, it actually works?"

"Huh?" Kyosuke asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Raizo was giving Boman Delgado a lift to Kyosuke's Mansion just to check on the gang.

"I really appreciate the lift. Imawano-san, I pray to God that they are alright." Boman spoke in his usual pleasant manor.

"I hope they are well, too. So much has happened in the past few days." Raizo said turning a corner nearing the house. "And please don't call me "san", I feel old enough already." Then he sees someone walking down the street. Raizo knew who it was because there was only one person who would walk, or run in this case, anywhere with a kendo sword.

"Hayato, getting your morning jog?" Boman asked while the car was slowly moving and while Hayato was still jogging.

"Yeah, (pant) but I need to stop for a minute." Hayato spoke between his gasps and pants and stopped dead at his tracks. "I never (gasp) realized it was so far to Kyosuke's house. (Whew)"

"That's we are headed. Jump in; I think you need the rest." Raizo offered with a smirk.

Hayato made no objections as he made his way to Raizo's SUV and climbed in the backseat.

"I must say," Boman spoke as Raizo continued driving. "Those young adults are really showing true strength by putting their differences aside to protect someone. They are growing up."

"As Batsu's father, I had seen that for myself." Raizo spoke.

"Hey, look!" Boman said suddenly as the SUV pulled close to the house. The front room window has been shattered and footprints decorated the front yard showing signs of some kind of a struggle.

"Inside, now!" Hayato shouted as the trio of teachers ran towards the front door.

* * *

"Yes, this is a tracking device that was created by one of the techno geeks in my clan." Kurow said examining the device.

"You knew about these?" Batsu asked.

"At first they were only experimental, but now I guess they are not now." Kurow answers as everyone hear a car doors slamming.

"Who's that? More trouble?" Kyosuke asked.

"I am going to cut them off at the front door," Batsu said marching to the door.

"Not alone your not." Daigo said spoke following him and Roy was soon to follow.

As the got to the door, Daigo spoke. "It sounds like there are about three of them."

"Ok, on my signal, we tackle em'!" Roy announced.

"Sounds like a plan!" Batsu spoke, then they heard the doorknob turn.

"Get ready, set…." The door opened widely.

"**NOW!"**

The trio charged at the intruders and tackled them in a flash. Then the realized, well, they goofed, big time!

"Father!" Batsu gasps!

"You were expecting maybe King Tut?" Raizo asked with a groan.

"What the…Boman?" Roy said in surprise. Boman was seeing holy crosses hovering over his head.

"Hayato-sensei?" Daigo spoke in disbelief.

"I know whose back you're on, but whose SIDE are you on?" Hayato asked as Daigo got off him. Then the rest of the gang showed up.

"Sorry guys, we thought you were more of those hooded hyenas that attacked us earlier." Roy said.

"Humph! So we noticed!" Hayato said gruffly rubbing his head.

"Good lord, any injuries?" Boman asked.

"Why should you care?" Zaki snapped. "You teachers don't give a damn about us!"

"Of course we care, dammit!" Hayato raged.

"Hayato-san, please…" Boman said in a claming tone. "Miss Himezaki, we care because you, all of you is the future of the world. We just want nothing else to happen to you. So we came here to help. We just can't stand by and watch."

"And Shizuku would hang me if something happens to you, my son." Raizo spoke putting a hand on Batsu's shoulder. He and Batsu chuckled a bit.

"Kurow, about that long story," Kyosuke said turning to Kurow. "I think we all need to hear it."

Kurow nodded as everyone sat down to hear Kurow's story.

"This started after our parents died, and after Raizo left…."

At least an hour had pasted and Kurow was nearly finished. He told them about how his mother and father had been killed, thanks to Mugen.

Flashback(Yeah yeah, I know. Too many, but you want the whole story, right?)

_Kurow's mother was enraged and tried to avenge him but ending up getting seriously wounded. She grabbed her oboe, her favorite instrument. Then she crawled to her dead husband._

"_My beloved husband, I… promise you…Mugen … will pay…and so will the rest…of the Imawano clan!" She spoke gripping her oboe._

_Then Kurow told them how his uncle witnessed the death match between his mother and Mugen. She drew her sword as Mugen drew his. They dueled until one of them couldn't continue. Then he told them that the fight ended in a stalemate as they both ended up with their swords in each others guts. She died instantly, still clutching her oboe. Mugen, on the breach of death he walked the Hyo's room. A young Hyo opened the door and gasped in horror seeing his father like this. Mugen said: "I will live on…though you…" Then handed Hyo his sword and died._

End Flashback

"…The odd thing was," Kurow said finishing his story. "He spoke as if HE was my mother."

"Er…Ya mean your Uncle is your mother?" Gan asked scratching his head.

"**NO,** ya shithead!" Edge snapped at him. "He means that his Uncle was tellin' as if she was…………oh, hell!"

"What?" Daigo asked.

Edge continued. "I dunno, but it sounds to me like…well you know when Kagami's dad possessed Hyo, right?"

"Yes but…no way!" Kyosuke said in disbelief.

"You mean that…….my mother has possessed Uncle Koji?" Yurika screeched.

"With what just happened with Hyo, I wouldn't be too surprised." Batsu said.

"This is some scary shit!" Edge spoke.

Hayato shook his head in disbelief. "That can't happen! I don't buy it."

"But we can't just leave the option out." Raizo spoke looking around at the decimated living room. "It's about 7:00 a.m. and it is student holiday in all schools, why don't we spend the day cleaning up this mess, and I have to update the burger alarm."

"Alarm?" Kyosuke then glared at Batsu. "Didn't I tell you to set the external alarms last night?"

"Yeah!" he answered.

"Well, why didn't you?"

"Well, I forgot the code."

Kyosuke and everyone else fell Anime style with a loud **CRASH!**

"Now what?" Batsu asked with a shrug.


	19. Yurika’s fears put to ease

**Chapter 19: Yurika's fear's put to ease. **

Everyone spent the day cleaning up and repairing the Imawano mansion after the attack. They worked until about twelve o'clock noon, the stopped because they heard Batsu's stomach growl loudly which meant it was time for lunch. Batsu ordered pizza for everyone, the only bad part about that is that it came out of Raizo's pocket. They all ate in the cleaned living room and while they were eating, Kyosuke noticed that Kurow was not present. Yurika told him: "He is outside sitting on the braches of one of the trees in the backyard."

Kurow was sitting in a relaxed position with his hands on the back of his head just blankly staring at the sky until his sharp hearing picked up footsteps. He turned to see Kyosuke with a plate full of pizza.

"Hungry?" Kyosuke asked.

"Well not exac…." Kurow's stomach objected by growling. "Well a little…." He said as he jumped down and took the plate with gratitude.

"I'm just curious," Kurow began taking a bite of his pizza. "How long have you been dating Yurika?"

"About two weeks. Why do you ask?"

"…Because she wouldn't stop talking about you." Kurow said with a chuckle. "But I still don't understand how? I mean everything I've done."

"_She_ is not _you_, as you are not her. I saw her for who she really was, and not who you were. And besides what's done is done. Let's leave the past where is belongs, in the past." Kyosuke asked extending his hand.

Kurow smiled. "Now I see why she likes you so much. Very well, we'll start anew." He said as the shook hands. "But…" Kurow spoke tightening his grip on his hand. "…Just a fair warning, you break her heart, I'll cut yours out." He said sternly glaring at him.

Kyosuke raised an eyebrow at first, but then smiled and nodded. "Fair enough, although I think she will have that chance before you do. You know what they say about a woman scorned."

"Don't remind me, I know that first hand!" Kurow laughed but then stopped. His stomach growled again.

"You're starting to sound like Batsu." Kyosuke said with a chuckle. "There is more pizza inside.

Kurow nodded and they both started to walk to the kitchen. Then they heard a rustle in the bushes. The two turned to them and heard another rustle. Not liking the situation, the looked at each other and nodded, agreeing that it could be trouble. Kyosuke popped his neck and shifted to his shadow fighting stance while Kurow put on his gloves and stood by.

Then a cute little chipmunk jumped out.

The two fell over.

* * *

Another day has pasted, a new night comes. Kyosuke made rooms for Boman, Hayato and Kurow. Raizo had his own room, just never used it much. This time everyone was able to go to sleep. Well…not everyone.

_Yurika's dream _

_Kyosuke and Yurika were at her spot near the huge fountain at the park locking lips. Yurika snuggled closer to him so she can kiss him deeper. They wanted to be like this forever…_

…_that was not to be._

_They heard someone laughing wickedly, and then a large shadowy figure holding an oboe appeared out of nowhere. It started to play an A-sharp and a note with a dangerously sharp point flew out darting towards Yurika. Kyosuke dove in front of her. _

"_Cross Kata!" Kyosuke's Cross Cutter made a direct hit on the shadow... but missed the projectile as it plunged straight into his heart._

"_KYOSUKE! **NO!" **Yurika screeched as she ran to his side crying waterfalls. _

"_I…love…you………" Kyosuke said before taking his last breath._

"**_NO, DON'T DIE! NOOOOO!"_**

End Dream (or nightmare, rather.)

"**_NOOOOO!_" **Yurika shot up with tears in her eyes. She looked around to see she was still in the room with Akira and Zaki (Who is sleeping with a stuffed Aruru from Puyo Puyo! _Kawaii!_), who were still sleeping. Yurika was still crying. That nightmare she had took a toll on her mentally. She got up, put her slippers on and walked out the bedroom door in tears.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kyosuke is what some people would call, "half asleep." He'd been lying in his bed for the last few hours with the television on, his usual method of falling asleep by accident. Then a knock came at his door.

"-Snork- Wha…?" Kyosuke woke up realizing that he fell asleep with the TV on, again.

"Geez, I need to cut that out." He mumbled to himself.

Then his bedroom door opened. He sat up and adjusted his glasses to see who was there at this time of night. It was 11:25pm for goodness sake!

Then he saw Yurika at his door, tears old and new were poring down he porcelain face.

"Yurika, is something wrong?" Kyosuke asked. Wordless, Yurika walked inside.

Kyosuke's eyes shot open when he saw what she was wearing. Yurika was wearing a beautiful, aqua blue silk nightgown that ran all the way down the length of her body and made his heart jackhammer against his chest. She sat on the side off his bed with a "scared to death" look on her face, trembling included. Kyosuke saw that something was wrong about this.

"Um…" Yurika started to say with tears streaming down her face.

Kyosuke put his hands to her shoulders and said. "Whatever it is, please tell me, you're scaring me." He said with much concern.

Then Yurika just let it out. "It was... (sob) It was because... (Sniffle) I-I had this... dream t-that we were kissing and then... (sniffle) and then…this huge shadow c-came out s-shot something at me (sob) and then y-you (sob) you j-jumped in front of me and ...and (sob)..." Choked up by her sobs, Yurika simply buried her head in Kyosuke's chest and cried.

"Shhhh. It's alright. It's was only a dream. Everything is alright." Kyosuke spoke as he held her in his arms as if he was comforting a child.

After a minute of calming herself down, she spoke. "I don't want to be alone tonight." She sat up and grabbed his hand and gripped it like a vice. "Please…make love to me."

Her request floored him; he just sat there stunned and speechless. "Yurika…I…err…we…I shouldn't…I mean I…"

"You don't love me," she sighed as tears flowed down her cheeks again.

"Of course I love you, b-b-but I…we just can't!"

"WHY?" She asked crying waterfalls again.

"Because..." Kyosuke first thought about his little quickie with Miss Kyoko. Then decided to curb his reasoning, half telling the truth and half lying, if you will.

"Because, I want the time to be right for us. I want our first time to be perfect. You don't have to ask me just to make me make love to you."

"No…it's not just that…." Yurika replied. "I want to be with you too; I really do! I want to know what it is truly like to be loved by you." Yurika reached to wrap her arms around his neck. "I love you with all my heart…so please, make me yours."

She sat closer to him with her head on her chest. In the process, Kyosuke's mind and body was at war with each other. His mind was saying 'no, not yet' but his body however was just itching. After a lot of quick thinking, he decided to ask her to be sure.

"Yurika, are you sure about this?" He asked in one of his usual upright manor.

Yurika gave a fickle smile and pushed her hands up under his white pajama top to massage his firm pecks.

"Yes." She answered with a slight purr.

That was all he needed to hear. He drew in closer as she did to capture each others lips in a harsh but passionate kiss. She responded by slipping her tongue in his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck. This seemed so natural to her; it was as if she'd been made to be kissed by him.

Still in a lip lock, Kyosuke started to caress her breast. Yurika tossed her head back as he touched her.Her nipples began to tighten through her nightgown as he continued to caress her while kissing her neck.

Yurika carefully pushed his hands away from her as she moved of the bed. She then tugged her straps of her slender shoulders and let her nightgown fall from her body. Kyosuke saw for the first time, his angel standing in front of him with nothing else on her but her aqua blue panties. Her full, round breasts perking out quite appealingly and her luscious pink nipples stood out proudly like tiny digits. Her hourglass frame was very petite, with her legs cutely shaped and small feet. As she sat back down on the bed, Kyosuke didn't waste any time.

Yurika squealed as his mouth began suck to her right breast. It was such a new sensation to her, but at the same time, it felt so good. She'd never felt anything that came even close to this before. She was on fire and the heat began to build in her lower body. She started to fall back to lay down for her lover.

"Ohhhh K-Kyosuke…" She sighed and tangled her hands in his dirty blond hair. "More..."

He responded by kissing and sucking the left nipple, and while doing that, he let a free hand slide down her stomach down to her nether regions and slid a hand under her panties to carefully rub her completely shaved wet flesh petals.

Yurika's head flew back onto the pillow with a loud gasp. Her body awakened to her lover's touch. He was touching the very thing that made her a woman, and it felt so damn good! She opened her legs wider, silently inviting him to do more to her. This was the moment the two wanted, to be together showing their love to each other.

"I want you," Yurika said between pants as she starts to rub his crotch with her hand.

Knowing what she meant, he took off his pajama bottoms. Yurika blushed uncontrollably at the sight of him. _" Ohh, big! "_ She thought childishly.

"Yurika," Kyosuke spoke. "This make hurt a bit, are you ready?"

"Yes…but please be gentle." Yurika said softly. Kyosuke smiled tenderly at her.

"Of course," Kyosuke said softly and began to penetrate her body.

Yurika flinched as she felt a small pop of pain during his entry breaking her hymen, but after that there was a feeling of fullness that completely took over. She never felt anything so incredible in her life. She grabbed his hands for support as he slowly inched his way deeper inside her body. It was a test of Kyosuke's restraint as well, feeling her velvety slick walls squeezing him tightly.

"Yurika, are you okay?" Kyosuke asked before continuing. Yurika just looked at him and smiled slyly then wrapped her slender legs around him and pushed herself closer to him trying to get him to go deeper within her.

He took _that_ as a silent 'yes'.

He pulled out slowly; allowing her to adjust to his movements, then carefully thrust back inside her and slowly started to move back and forth inside of her. Yurika closed her eyes and pulled him down wrapping her arms around him as he began to move faster, pushing himself deeper into her. The two stared at each other, both unable to control the passion that they felt for the other. Harmoniously, their lips locked once more for a powerful, desperate kiss.

* * *

About 1:00 in the morning they were still going at it! They made out into the early hours of the morning driving each other insane with desire, lust and equally high stamina. It went from Yurika spread eagle, to her in a doggy style position, to Yurika on top as if she was riding a wild horse, and finally to Yurika leaning back against his chest while she sat across his lap at the middle of the bed.

Sweat was all over their bodies but neither one wanted to stop for anything; it just felt so damn good! Yurika was going into a lust-filled insanity as she was franticly panting while sliding up and down his shaft with reckless abandon.

Kyosuke felt that the end was near. "Yurika, I'm getting close. I need to pull…"

"**_NO!_ DON'T YOU _DARE_!"** Yurika didn't even let him finish as she nabbed his hands in a desperate vice grip and pulled them to her breast. "I want us to finish…as one!"

He didn't try to argue with her; it felt way too good to give up now, in fact, he really didn't want to anyway. He kneed he breast roughly, and it caused her to clench around his throbbing unit. She squeezed him for all she was worth and let out an ear-piercing shriek of erotic pleasure.

Her body shivered in his arms, and a gush of her love juice covered his quivering unit. That was the last straw, he couldn't hold back any longer. His lust-filled scream answered hers as he exploded into her warm, supple body. His seed poured into her depths.

The two teens collapsed totally spent, the white shadow hit the bed with a thud, and the Angel landed on his chest. She managed to turn over before collapsing on top of him again while Kyosuke reached for the sheets to cover them both.

"Kyosuke, haah that was…that was…," Poor Yurika was so out of it that she couldn't even think straight.

"…Perfect." He finished for her. "And I wouldn't want it in any other way. Oh. Are you okay, Yurika? Did I hurt you?"

She shook her head. "When you first went in, it hurt a little bit, but after that it stopped completely. Then, the feeling after that…." Then she started giggling like crazy.

Kyosuke notice she was turning pink all over her face. "What?" he asked with a chuckle.

"You know," She purred. "What you shown me was so glorious, and well…"

"Do I detect another round?" He asked with a quirked eyebrow. "There is such thing as too much of a good thing."

"Oh, I think I can handle it." She said getting closer.

"Oh can you?" …Closer.

"Try me…" Their lips are barely touching until…

**BREEP! BREEP! BREEP! BREEP!**


	20. Yurika’s Capture

**Chapter 20: Yurika's Capture**

About 12:58am, pretty much in the middle of the love scene, Gan decided to finish off the pizza they had earlier but as he walked into the kitchen, Batsu was there first.

"Please don't tell me you eat all of the pizza." Gan pleaded.

"Okay. -**Belch!-"** Batsu said with a smirk. Gan slumped over. (Not fell over, he sank his head down.) "Heh Heh, psyche! Here ya go."

He said with a laugh as he slid the pizza box across the table to Gan's direction.

"You shouldn't joke about food, not around me anyway." Gan said as he literally inhaled a slice.

He just shrugged slightly and as he ate another slice, he saw something out the window behind Gan.

"Whazza mater?" Gan asked. Batsu said nothing as he got up and looked out the window for a second then Gan stood up to look. "What?"

"I thought I saw somthin', like some kind of red light…"

Gan looked at him trying to understand what he was saying that he found out quickly as he saw a red dot on Batsu's head.

"**SHIT! GET DOWN!" **Gan shouted as pulled Batsu down as shurikens started to fly though the window. Batsu crawled toward an alarm switch and yanked it down.

**BREEP! BREEP! BREEP! BREEP!**

Everyone shot up hearing that ear piercing alarm, Daigo and his team were the first ones to come out, then the others including Kurow. The very same assassins that attacked them just days ago have returned, only more in number.

One of the assassins saw Kurow and spoke. "I knew it! You did switch sides!"

"That voice…" Kurow said as he tries to remember the voice. "Kinya?"

The assassin took off its mask to reveal itself. It was a crimson short haired woman, with a very stoic look on her face. "You remembered your lover, how sweet. Now where is Yurika, her Uncle has plans for her."

"Somewhere safe;" Kyosuke answered. "And we won't allow you to go near her."

"Kyosuke, what is going…GASP!" Yurika came in at the worst time possible.

"Stay there, Yurika." Kurow ordered. Yurika nodded as Akira, Zaki and Gan stood near her.

"Everyone, do not stop until we have her! Get her!" Kinya ordered.

"**Bring it ON!"** Batsu shouted as everyone stood their ground.

A huge free-for-all fight began in the living room once again. Kyosuke fought aggressively to keep the assassins away from Yurika, who thankfully held her own fighting off the assassins with her violin and bow. The top sluggers, Batsu, Boman, Daigo, Roy, Gan and Shoma, were punching and smashing through the assassins like they were nothing. Gan grabbed one by the leg and began his Concrete Smash B.V. attack swatting other assassins away in the process. The girls were having little trouble with them as well, Natsu were literally bitch-slapping them one by one, Akira and Zaki were holding their own and so was Tiffany and Edge.

Raizo, a former ninja, made good uses of his old skills, and Hayato, armed with his kendo stick as always, was having little trouble as he knocked a few away with his Burning Cross Counter.

"Kurow, I wish there was another way," Kinya spoke to her lover as she drew her small swords, perfect weapons for a ninja. "I am just following orders."

"Gomen nasai, but Yurika will not be used for my uncle's madness." Kurow said as he raised his claws.

They lunged at each other, then as soon as Kurow connected with her left shoulder (or so he thought) she teleported. What she did was that she saw Kurow coming and stopped, stood on one leg and waited until he connected, then when he did, she teleported right behind him.

SHE BASICLY USED KUROW'S TELEPORT, THE YAMIKAKE!

"Gomen nasai." Kinya spoke as she put a small towel on Kurow's nose and mouth. Kurow was put out by the chloroform on the towel.

Batsu saw Kurow go down and ran to his aid but as soon as he got there, Kinya threw some sort of device at him and stuck on his left arm. Whatever it was, it sent a shockwave of static to his arm and body. He fell to his knees in pain.

Yurika, Zaki, and Akira were getting worn out from all the fighting, there were just too many of them this time. Suddenly, Kinya appeared behind Yurika and put a chloroform filled towel to Yurika's face. Zaki and Akira saw what was going on and tried to help but the girls were held back by a few of the assassins. The rest of the gang was somehow overwhelmed by the number of assassins and things were not going their way, there was far too many. Yurika couldn't hold her breath any longer and fell limp because of the intoxicating scent of chloroform.

"I have her! Let's move!" Kinya shouted as she pulled some small spheres out of her shirt and threw them on the floor. The rest of the assassins did the same. They were smoke pellets, the smoke from them bellowed everywhere in a hurry.

Smoke covered the whole fighting area, nothing could be seen. Everyone was coughing and hacking because of the dark cloud. Then Gan thought of an idea, he used his Clapping Hand Destruction special move, using his huge hands to blow the smoke away. It took about five claps to clear it enough to see.

"Smart move, Gan." Daigo spoke still clearing his throat.

"Thanks, Boss, I got it from overcooking some hamburgers back at the restaurant." Gan said proudly.

"Where the fuck did they go?" Edge shouted.

"They ran off using the smoke pellets as a cover, and old ninja trick." Raizo spoke as he walked towards Batsu to help him up and then slashed the metal clamp off of his arm. Everyone was tired and beaten.

"**WHERE'S YURIKA?"** Kyosuke shouted realizing that someone was missing.

"They have her," Zaki said with disgust as she and Akira help each other up.

Kurow was trying to get up yet the effect of the chloroform was still getting him a little.

"What…happened…" he spoke groggily as Batsu helped him up, then Kurow realized something. "? Yuri? **YURIKA!** **Where is she?"**

Everyone was silent, and then Zaki spoke. "I…I think that Kinya bitch took her."

Kurow clamped his eyes shut, tears were leaking out drop by drop. Then he turned to Kyosuke with eyes full of tears and rage. He quickly walked towards him and grabbed his shirt.

"**YOU BASTARD!"** Kurow fanged with deep sorrow and anger.** "WHERE THE FUCK WERE _YOU? _I TOLD YOU TO WATCH HER! IT'S YOUR FAULT!" **Kurow was ready to slash Kyosuke in half.

Thankfully, Batsu caught his wrist. "Kurow, CALM DOWN! Shoutin' at him won't help, cutting him won't either!"

"**Shut up! SHUT UP!"** Kurow shouted as he attacked Batsu. **"SHUT UP! Roppu-Zu…"**

"**ENOUGH!"** Hayato shouted as he counters Kurow's Roppu-Zuki with his (pulled only using half of his strength) Cross Counter special attack. Kurow hit the wall clutching this chest.

"Chill out!" Hayato thundered.

Kurow silently walked up and grabbed Hayato's shirt ready to take his rage out on him.

Akira seen enough, so she walked towards Kurow took off her right hand glove and paintbrushes him square across his face. Kurow just stares at Akira with a hand on his face.

"I know you are hurting, but you can't just take it out on the first person you see. I know you want Yurika to be okay. We will help, but we can do anything if we can't keep blaming each other and ourselves." Akira spoke softly to Kurow.

Kurow heard everything she said to him yet he was still hurting. Two weeks ago it was him who forced to Yurika to help him to take over Justice High School; that was enough on his head, but now dealing with the fact that Yurika may be in for something more life treating, its just too much. Kurow just stood there and cried.

Akira just walked closer to him and hugged him in comfort. "We will find her, I know we will."

"Guys," Kyosuke spoke getting everyone's attention. "Let's look around and outside to see if anything can give us a lead to where those guys took her." Everyone agreed and started looking around the area where everyone was fighting and in the house. Then Gan found something.

"I found something." Gan said holding a stray assassin by the head. It was the same one that Gan done the Concrete Smash to earlier and knocked him out. "…Or someone really."

"Good, we can get him to tell us where they took Yurika." Kyosuke said.

"Hah! I'll never tell!" The leftover assassin blurted.

"Oh, **_really_**?" Edge and Zaki said in unison as they looked at each other and whipped out their primary weapons, Edge's knives and Zaki chain, and walked towards the assassin with evil smiles.


	21. Justice Again?

**Chapter 21: Justice Again?**

At some dark unknown area, this large man sits in a chair, waiting for some good news, and then an unknown assassin appeared right in front of him.

"Koji-sensei," the assassin spoke. "Kinya reported to us that we have the girl."

"Excellent!" Koji Kirishima said deeply. "Finally I can have my new body."

"What the hell is he talking about?" The assassin thought. For the past few weeks, Koji Kirishima was always the kidder, but he was acting stranger that usual, maybe even a little more...feminine?

"That will be all," Koji said.

"Hai, sensei." The assassin spoke as the masked warrior turned towards the door out.

As it closed the door masked ninja spoke to itself; "That ties it. Something's just not right here. Time to investigate and I know the others will be here soon." It said as it removed its mask.

It was _Kinya_ herself.

* * *

"**AHHHGGGGHHHH! ALL RIGHT, I'LL TALK! I'LL TALK!"**

Back at the Imawano Mansion, Edge and Zaki teamed up to interrogated one of the assassins that was left behind. He finally decided to talk on account that he was bound to a chair by Zaki's chain and she was about to slice of his manhood using one of Edge's knives. (A.N. Yeah, Zaki _WILL_ go there if she has to.)

"Damn girl, remind me not to piss you off to much," Edge spoke to Zaki with a chuckle.

Akira watched the two with a 'WTF' look on her face. The only time the two of them talk was by yelling at each other, but now they look as if they make a good team. "_What is going on with those two?_" She thought.

"Alright, tell me where they took her, or else…" Zaki's voice trailed of as she traced a line with the knife from his chest to his crouch. **"…I'll make a handbag out of your nut sack!"**

The poor assassin swallowed really hard as the rest of the gang (the guys in particular,) shuttered and went 'oooooooooooohhh!'

"**J-J-J-Justice High!"** he answered.

"**What!"** Raizo stood up with a start. "You're lying!"

"Fraid not pops!" the assassin continued. "Right under your nose, the Kirishima clan hypnotized a few of your students after you failed." He said staring at Kurow. "I still don't know what he has in store for your sister, but he kept saying something about a new body."

"It **fucking** figures," Edge spoke with disgust. "Almost everything that happens around here begins and ends at Justice! This shit is really gettin' old."

"Well at least we know where she is now we have to just go get her out of there." Batsu spoke.

"It won't be easy," Kurow spoke.

"Heh! We can get in easily with some hidden entrances I thought up, "Raizo spoke proudly. "They were there just in case for extreme emergencies."

"I'd say this qualifies." Daigo quipped.

"You will never win, it's impossible!" The tied up assassin blurted. "The Kirishima clan will never lose to the likes of…Ack!"

Hayato crowned him with the kendo stick, knocking him out. "Shut the hell up." He said nonchalantly. "So what are we waiting on? We have someone to save."

Everyone nodded and walked out toward the vehicles that were parked outside. But, Kurow however, didn't move. He just stood there wishing that none of this ever happened. Kyosuke walked up to him and put a hand to his shoulder.

"We will get her back, Kurow, I promise." Kyosuke spoke. Kurow looked at him and nodded and ran to catch up to the others.


	22. Kinya helps

**Adrian "Kyosuke" Geter is back yall! Please forgive me, not only I had to deal with writers block, but Huricane Rita Repulsea too. I'm still here, and I am almost finished with this story, so keep it locked.**

**And remember: I don't own Rival Schools/Project Justice, just the story. Remember that, a'ight?**

**A "K" G**

**Chapter 22: Kinya helps**

Everyone knew what to do. Yurika has been kidnapped and they must rescue her from Koji Kirishima(?) at Justice High School. Everyone ran outside towards the availible vehicles, but unfortunately...

"Aww, DAMN!" Raizo shouted in anger as see saw something he did not like at all. Every tire on Raizo's SUV and Daigo's black 1966 Mustang Convertible were slashed to ribbons. The only vehicles that can carry everyone to Justice, now useless.

"FUCK!" Daigo raged. "These tires were HARD TO COME BY!"

A large bead of sweat formed on Akira's head. "Oni-san, there are bigger things to worry about."

"How the hell are we going to get there now?" Edge asked. "I ain't walkin', its too frickin' far!

"The train don't run at this time, its three in the morning." Roy spoke looking at his watch.

A lightbulb shined over Kyosuke's head. "Hey!" Taiyo High is not far from here! We can use the two econoline vans, like the ones we used on our last field trip!"

"Umm...No, we can't." Hayato spoke up.

"Well in heavens name, why not?" Boman asked.

"Yeah, why?" all the girls asked.

"Well..." Hayato rubbed the back of his head and smiled nervously. "...after the trip, I forgot to gas them up! Heh Heh!"

Batsu, Kyosuke, Hinata, Boman, Tiffany, Roy, Shoma, Natsu, Raizo, Zaki, Edge, Akira, Daigo, Kurow and Gan just looked at him in disbelief...then fell over.

**CRASH!**

Then the sound of tires sqealing was heard by everyone. A black mini-school bus with a large Justice High symbol drove into the parking lot with near reckless abandon.

"Shit! More trouble!" Batsu mumbled.

"Hey!" Shoma shouted. "Once we crush whoever comes out, we take the bus!"

"Perfect plan!" Natsu spoke getting ready.

The bus side door opened, everyone stood ready for another hoard of assassins...but only one came out. It was Kinya.

"Well, well, the bitch is back!" Fanged Zaki. "I got a HUGE bone to pick **_you_**!"

"I didn't come here to fight you." Kinya said calmly. "There isn't any time."

**"You** took my **best friend** away!" Zaki sneered as she pulled her chain out. "**Make** some time!" Zaki launched her Hakai no Tessa without hesitation. The second she threw her chain, Kinya jumped allowed the chain to go under her then ran on top of the chain toward Zaki as if her chain was a tightrope. Zaki was taken by surprise as Kinya threw herself on Zaki and took out her small swords to Zaki's neck ready to cut.

Akira and Edge ran towards them to assist "STAY!" Kinya shouted. The two would-be helpers just stood in their tracks. "I told you, I am not here to fight you."

"Then why the hell are you here?" Akira fanged with anger taking herself out of her element for a second.

"You want Yurika, right? Well, _thats_ why I'm here." Kinya said smuggly.

"This coming from the broad her took her if the first place!" Batsu gruffed with folded arms. "Why should we trust you?"

Kinya put her swords away and allowed Zaki to get up. Zaki still had her chain out just in case. "I had no knowledge of what they were going to do to her in the begining." Kinya confessed. "That is, untill I evesdropped on a conversation with Koji-sensei and the schools Validictorian.

_Flashback _

_Kinya was walking down the hall of the school toward the recreational room to rest until..._

_"Ohh, how soon are you going to take her body?" Sqealled an boy named eccentric Takano Kirishima, Justice Highs validictorian." _

_"Very soon, my dear student." Koji Kirishima spoke._

_Kinya was lucky that it was still night and the ceiling of the hall was dark. The only light was elegant chandeliers that lit the hallway. Kinya took advantage of the dark ceiling by clinging herself to the it. (A/N If you ever player Marvel Vs. Capcom 1 or 2, on of Strider Hiryu's win stance is when he jumps to the very top of the screen and stands there upside down. Typical ninja stuff, I guess.)_

_"Soon I will be at my strongest to elimination the rest of the Imawano family. I want them to suffer in just like I did when Mugen Imawano killed my husband, Kuja. I am positive he would want me to do this for him" (A/N: Again, I don't know their real names. Someone help me please.)_

_"Even that Kyosuke?" Takano asked._

_"Yes, he will not allow innocent Yurika to a doomed path."_

_"Aww!" Takano pouted. "I wanted him for myself."_

_The two walked away leaving the hall clear for Kinya to come down from the ceiling. "This is wrong in so many levels." she thought to herself. "I will NOT allow innocent people to die out revenge!" she then said out loud as she looked outside and sees an black mini-school bus outside. She then knew what she must do._

End Flashback

"I won'tallow innocents killed over a murder that happened years ago. Thats why I'm doing this." Kinya spoke with compassion in her voice.

"Well you got to admit, it is rather screwed up...Ahh!" Hinata spoke, then got jabbed in the side by Tiffany.

"Kinya you are already on a **_very_** thin line after puting me out with that fluid earlier," Kurow spoke to his girlfriend with a hint of anger as he walked towards her. "And Batsu made a good point, why **should** we trust you?"

"Because, _sweetie_," Kinya said saying 'sweetie' with half-sugar and half-sarcasm. "...giving the situation, what choice do you have?"

She had them there. The bus is perfect for everyone to cram into and get them there to Justice in no time, and Kinya was holding the key.

"Let's go."

Everyone turned toward the last voice who spoke. Kyosuke Kagami (Imawano) stood there ready to go a rescue her angel. "She is right. We don't have a choice; either we go and save her or..." He didn't even want to think about what would happen if he didn't. "I know it is a risky chance, ibut if it means saving a life...(adjusts his glasses)...i'm going for it."

Everyone was still unsure of the idea until Hayato, the burning P.E. coach spoke up. "Well I know for one thing..."

Everyone looked at him.

"...You're sure as hell ain't gonna do this alone." He finished with a smirk.

"Damn right he ain't!" Batsu spoke putting a hand on Kyosuke's shoulder.

"We are in too!" Roy said as he nudged Tiffiany who bulshed and nodded as did Natsu and Shoma.

"Well boys and girls..." Daigo turned to his friends Zaki, Gan, Edge and his sister Akira. "...ready to rumble?" Daigo got a 'hell yeah', a damn right from all four of them.

"Then its settled," Raizo spoke as Boman nodded. "I deeply intend to get my school back."

"So..." Kyosuke spoke turning to Kinya. "Lets be off."

"First..." Kinya said putting a single finger up as she walked to the side of the bus and opened a compartment where the luggage are usually kept and pulled out about three dufflebags. "You need to put these on so you won't be detected by the gaurds at the entrance." She said and pulled out some cape and cowl garments with a Justice High symbol on the back of them.

A few minutes later, the entire student body present had the Justice High Garb on. Some liked it...

"This kinda makes feel like Batman." Roy said poking fun with it while Tiffany sweatdropped at Roy's silly comment.

...and some hated it.

"I'm happy for ya, cause I feel like an ass with this on." Gruffed Edge.

Kyosuke and a few others did not care, if it means saving Yurika, so be it. He put the hood on and turned to Kinya and spoke. "We're ready."

Kinya smiled and the twirled a set of keys around her finger. "All aboard." She said entering the bus as did the others.

**A/N: Now how was that for a "Welcome back!" We are at the climax, baby! Just a few more chapters to go! R & R please!**


	23. Demon Yurika? Part 1

**Don't own Rival School/Project Justice! Remember That!**

**A "K" G**

**Chapter 23: Demon Yurika? Part 1**

Yurika slowly opened her eyes as the drowsing effects of the chloroform went away. She wanted to rub her head but she noticed that she couldn't move her arms, or her legs for that matter. She was in some kind of chair with a spotlight as one of the only light sources, the other were tourches on the side of some huge doors.

"Am I at Justice High" She said aloud. "But why am I in the Meeting Room." (The final Stage on Rival Schools Evolution Disk, remember?)

"So, you are finally awake," Spoke a deep with a hint of feminine voice. Yurika looked straight forward with a start hearing the voice. She saw two shadows, one big and burly and one small and pettite.

The smaller one stepped out of the shadows first to show himself. He has a pretty-boy-like apperance with his long dark green hair tied to a bun in the back of his head with long thick strands hanging down the sides. His outfit was a typical Justice High uniform (Like Hyo's) except he has his jacket open and the white long-sleeve button down shirt was tied up into a midriff.

"Wow, she is so pretty, Koji-sensei." The Bishonen spoke. _(Bishonen: Japanese for Hansom or Beautiful Boy) _"And you are using her body, I'm so jealous."

Yurika took a good look at the Bishonen, then her eyes went wide."Takano Kirishima! Justice Highs validictorian and my crazy cousin."

"Ooh how sweet! She remembers me." He said in a maleish cutesy mannor.

"Yurika, my sweet," Koji Krishima(?) spoke as he came out of the shadows. "I am so gald I get to see my beautiful daughter again."

"DAUGHTER? Uncle Koji, I am not...

(Flashback)

"…_The odd thing was," Kurow said finishing his story. "He spoke as if HE was my mother."_

"_Er…Ya mean your Uncle is your mother?" Gan asked scratching his head._

"_**NO,** ya shithead!" Edge snapped at him. "He means that his Uncle was tellin' as if she was…………oh, hell!"_

"_What?" Daigo asked._

_Edge continued. "I dunno, but it sounds to me like…well you know when Kagami's dad possessed Hyo, right?"_

"_Yes but…no way!" Kyosuke said in disbelief._

"_You mean that…….my mother has possessed Uncle Koji?" Yurika screeched._

(End Flashback)

"...Mother...?"

(A/N: I don't know Yurika's and Kurow's mother's name so I'm am making them up. If anyone knows the name PLEASE LET ME KNOW! Arigato.)

Koji (Namie) Krishima smiled as his/her red eyes glowed for a split second. "So you figured it out, huh?"

Yurika began to get a little angry. "Why are you doing this? You attack my friends, you tried to kill Kurow, YOUR OWN SON!" She screemed with rage and tears in her eyes. "You also sent attackers to me and my boyfriend Kyosuke. WHY?" Yurika nomally calm hazel eyes were filled with tears and rage toward her Uncle/Mother.

Koji/Namie quieted her with a quick slap in the face. "If you had came back her in the first place, none of this would happen!" He/she screeched."But to answer your question, it was all out of love."

"**_Love_**?" Yurika yelled in disbelief. "If you truely love someone, you wouldn't be doing **_this_**!"

"You don't know the whole story, do you?" Takano asked. "Hyo and your boyfriend Kyosuke are sons of a murderer!"

"Kurow has already told me." Yurika sneered. "What do you really want with me?"

"Your body."

"What?" Yurika asked with a cross-wise glace.

"You see my brother Koji is not strong enough for me to finish my goals so I will need a female body with Krishima blood in her veins." Koji/Namie explaned.

And thats why you are here." Takano finished with an evil grin. "She wants to finish every last remaning Imawano that is still alive in _your_ body."

"You can't!" Yurika pleaded." Mugen and Hyo are already dead and Batsu, Kyosuke and Raizo are good people!"

"A good Imawano is a DEAD Imawano!" He/She shouted. "They are all evil, and I won't rest untill they are all dead! Maybe I'll kill your Kyosuke so you can fully understand my motives.

Yurika already figured it out. "Revenge is never the answer."

"I perfer the term just like this school, 'Justice.'

Tankno looked up a window thinking he saw someone. He saw nothing but still has a feeling that company was comming and comming soon. "Koji-sensei," I think we better get started."

"Yes, my oboe, please." Koji/Namie said. Takano handed Koji/Namie's favorite instrument and forced Yurika's hands to open.

"N-no..." Yurika struggled as the Bishonen helped Koji/Namie to place both of Yurika's hands onto the oboe. Koji/Namie clasped his/her hands tightly on Yurika's hands so she couldn't let go. Then Yurika felt something coursing through her body. She was quaking in her seat as this strange power went through her causing a pillar of a blueish green light to shine towards the heavens.

"Now..." Koji/Namie spoke now that Namie is now fully speaking. "...WE ARE ONE!"

A second later big Gan charged like a bull though the iron doors with the rest of the gang following him. Kyosuke ran up close to the pillar of light. "What the hell is going on?"

"Oh no!" Kinya ran close to Kyosuke. "We're too late!"

Then the pillar quickly disappered. There were three bodies, two down, one standing. Koji was down getting his berings together while Takano as doing the same.

The one left standing was Yurika, exept she was free from her restraints, her beautiful dress was tattered. The top was torn right down the middle to shoe a little cleavage, the skirt was torn a lot and showed a a little more leg than it should and plenty of runs down her stockings. And her hair was not in her usual cornrolls, her long strands of hair smoothed out to show the entire lengh down to her hip.

Then her red eye's opened and she laughed manically while her once organised hair was flying everywhere behind her. **Demon Yurika has emerged! **

**A/N: Great, that just sucks! The bitch Namie succeeded, so what happens next? Well I am sure you are wondering how the team got there a little late huh? Well, thats the next chapter so keep it locked, ya heard! R & R Please!**


	24. Demon Yurika? Part 2

**A/N: I am at least 4 or 5 chapters away from completeing this story, ya'll! Sorry for the wait, to many things to worry about in the real world ya know! One more thing: Big time thanks to Digimontamersrule>, Dim-Mal Kyosuke>,for the reveiws. **

**And remember: I do NOT own Rival Schools/ProjectJustice. (But BOY! I sure would love to!) On with the show!**

**Chapter 24: Demon Yurika? Part 2**

The bus ride to Justice was a quiet one, mainly because A.) Kinya don't really know if they will attack her while she was driving and B.) The students and teachers didn't know if Kinya was driving her to a trap, which was very likely. You really cannot blame everyone at this certain time because you have 16 individuals worried sick about Yurika and an assassin that could or could not be driving them to oblivion.

Soon they got to the main gate of Justice High, the bus was greeted by two cloaked guards.

Kinya stepped out "I am here with new recrutes." she said to the two gaurds as the rest of them stayed in the bus.

The gaurds looked at each other for a second them one of them spoke. "Its a little late for that, is it not." Spoke a familiar female voice. The other one shrugged. "Good question." he said in a voice that was equally familiar.

Kinya thought fast, really fast. "Well...these were really strong and I thought that they will make a great addition to the school."

Then the female guard looked at Kinya closely, then realized something about her that was not right. "Your eyes...they are not dark."

Kinya gulped. "You are a traitor."

"I knew something was wrong." The male gaurd spoke as the duo of gaurds backfliped and took off the cloaks in mid-air then landed about five feet away from Kinya.

"**What **the **hell!" **Roy shouted when he saw who they were; Hideo Shimazu and Kyoko Minazuki; both of them with two glowing red eyes. And to make matters worse; at least twenty (maybe more) assassins came out of nowhere.

"Oooookay." Batsu said dully, "This crap is _reeeeaaaally_ getting old."

"This is like a remix of the first encounter." Hinata put in. "Only more of them this time."

"They are all under hypnosis." Kurow said.

"...And I am betting that the other guys are my students." Raizo growled. "When I get my hands on Koji, I'll..."

"Save that aggression for now, Uncle," Kyosuke said as the two teachers and students charged toward them.

"Not this shit _again_!" Edge complained as put his hands in his pockets ready to throw his knives as another brawl for all started in the Justice High school parking lot.

Edge took a shot to the face by one of the assassins. He just looked at him and said calmly..."Welcome to my nightmare!" as he then launched his "Bloody Nightmare" BV attack and began to cut and stab assassin after assassin after assassin, cut after cut and stab after stab, all the while laughing an uncontrollable wicked laugh.

Raizo and Kurow were surrounded by assassins. Then Raizo looked at Kurow and smiled, Kurow did the same. "**Yasha** **Guruma**!" The both said as the two ninjas with simular styles laid a lot of assassins to waist with their special moves.

Shoma and Hayato were having no problem handling the assassins with a kendo sitck and an oversised baseball bat. Batsu and Hinata were knocking the assassins off one by one with Batsu's Kiaiden attack and Hinata's Enbukyaku attack.

Zaki tossed her chain like a whip hitting one assassin after another. Kinya was having very little trouble because of all of the assassins, she was the best of them all. However, Kinya had her back turned for a second and at that same second an assassin was ready to strike...until that same assassin got cracked in the back of the head by Zaki's chain. They looked at each other for a second.

"Thanks for watching my back." Kinya said as Zaki gave a quick nod, then Kinya pointed at the side of Zaki "Now WATCH YOUR OWN!" Zaki instinctly ducked right after Kinya said that and kicked the attacking assassin that tried to hit her out away. Akira, and Tiffany with the help of Boman were fending that attackers off nicely while Gan and Diago were literaly crushing their opponents.

A few seconds later, the other assassins were either knocked away or they ran away all the while Kyoko and Hideo stood out of the way. "I think thats it, huh?" Kyosuke asked a little exausted as well as everyone else, almost to the point of being unable to fight anymore...wait a second! Could that be the reason why Kyoko and Hideo were standing on the sidelines **the whole time?**

"Now you will be one of us." Kyoko said in monotone as she and Hideo walked towards Hinata who was way too tired fight. Hideo picked her up and held her for Kyoko. "You will be first."

"No! Get away! Help! BATSU! HELP MEEEE!"

Batsu was tired, bruised, and a-hurtin' all over, and now hearing Hinata's desperate cries for help pissed him off big time. "Don't you...touch her." He said groggly as he was slow to stand up. Kyoko had a needle in hand ready to inject "God knows what." into poor Hinata as her cries became more desperate.

Batsu was in a rage to say the least. His normally cool blue Ki has turned into a firery red, hot enough to burn his top uniform off leaving his meash on. "DON"T YOU FUCKIN' **TOUCH HER!" **Raged Batsu as he powered up to **Burnning Batsu**! And without warning, in the mist of his rage, he lets loosed a huge..."ZENKAI...**KIAIDAN!"**

Hinata saw Batsu's burning blast hurtling toward the three of them so quickly she kicked Hideo in the shin causing him to shout in pain, then slip out of his grasp and dove away from them as the blast hits the two teachers causing them to hit the ground with a sickening thud.

Batsu's rage deminished and ran towards Hinata. "Hina-chan!" He knelt down to pick to see if she was okay. She opened her eyes to see Batsu over her. Without warning, she sat up and hugged him, making the burning student blush at first but then hugged her back. "Hina-chan, I am so gald they didn't hurt you."

Hinata smilled warmly as he said that as they stopped hugging for a second...then Hinata bopped him in the head.

"ACK! What the hell was that for?" Batsu shouted out of impulse whilr rubbing his head.

"Because you could'a hit me too, you know!" Hinata said frowning a little, but then smiled. "Thanks for caring."

"Ow-ie!" Groaned Kyoko as she slowly sat up. "Someone catch the number of that bus?"

"Ahh-tatatatataaaaaa!"(Japanese version of "ouch") Hideo grunted trying to stand. "My back!"

"I think they snapped out of it." Batsu said carefully as everyone else finally regained their breath after the last battle.

"My head feels like I just had a hang over." Kyoko spoke shaking the cobwebs out of her head.

"You were under mind control again," Kyosuke spoke walking towards her extending a hand to help her up.

"Thanks," Kyoko said as she stood up with Kyosuke's help. "This is the second time you've helped me."

"Eh? What was the fir...Oh!" (Blush!)

Hideo was looking at the two as Batsu helped up by Batsu. "Errrr...Did I miss something between you two?

Kyoko and Kyosuke's faces turned five different shades of crimson after he asked that.

"N-no, she was refering to the first time we helped her...you two out of mind control! That's it!" Kyosuke spoke with a undetectable hint of nervousness.

Err...y-yeah, exactlly! Yeah!" Kyoko causously spoke.

Batsu, the only one who knew what REALLY happend, found himself desperetly trying not to laugh out loud.

* * *

After about five minutes of story-telling, the gang brought the two teachers up to date. One of the assassins got Kyoko after she released Kyosuke from the hospital, all the while Hideo thinks one of the students got him from behind the day after coming back from his family get together. Kinya kept quiet for OBVIOUS reasons.

"I do remember one thing while I was under hypnosis," Kyoko began. "Something about 'becomeing one' at the meeting room."

"The meeting room?" Raizo asked

"Hai." Hideo spoke. "It was conserning Koji and the schools Validictorian.

"Takano Kirishima." Kurow spoke with distain not liking the looks of things. "Now what is that screwball up to now?"

"I remember him." Raizo spoke. "A complete psyco who is so obsessed with his looks. There is no telling what he will do."

"Then WHY the hell are we standing around here for?" Shoma raged. "We need to get in there and help her!"

"For once, I agree with you." Natsu spoke as Hinata andTiffany nodded.

"Yes, It's time to finish this once and for all." Daigo spoke popping his knuckles.

"No more waisting time," Kyosuke said as he walked toward the school. "Let's go!"

* * *

It didn't take look to get to the hallway to the meeting room thanks to Raizo. As they walked toward the room, Kyosuke stopped.

"What is it?" Batsu asked.

Kyosuke did not answer back as he looked at what looked like some kind of plaque holding a polished piccolo flute. "In Loving Memory of Zen Kirishima." Kyosuke read out loud.

"Is that...my father's flute?" Kurow asked.

"A better question; How long has it been there?" Raizo asked. "I didn't put that plaque there."

"I don't know but..." Kyosuke stopped in mid-sentance as he saw the wind instrument cover itself a lavender color. Then it floated up in the air toward Kyosuke.

"Wha-what the hell?" Batsu stammered like he seen a ghost. (I think he is.) And the rest of the guys and girls all gasped as well. Then the flute landed lightly in Kyosuke's hand and stoped glowing. Kyosuke was in awe about the whole situation but somehow he felt that he should hold on to it. Why? He did not know.

After a moment of silence, Kyosuke spoke up. "I don't know why, but I need to hold on to this."

Then a scream filled the room. **"N-NOOOOOOO!"**

"That was Yurika's voice." Kyosuke said as he ran toward the meeting room with the flute still in his hand. As he got to the door he realised it was locked.

"Dammit!" Kyosuke cursed pounding on the door.

"Yo! Stand back!" Edge said as he looked at Gan. "That's what we got Gan for! Right Gan."

"Right!" Gan answered back but didn't do anything. He didn't get it.

Edge looked at Gan sharply in the eye, then looked at the door then back at Gan.

"Ohhh! _Riiiiiight!" _Gan said with a wink. NOW he gets it.

Big Gan paced himself and charged like a bull though the iron doors.

**CRASH!**

The gang following him. Kyosuke ran up close to some pillar of light. "What the hell is going on?"

"Oh no!" Kinya ran close to Kyosuke. "We're too late!"

Then the pillar quickly disappered. There were three bodies, two down, one standing. Koji was down getting his berings together while Takano as doing the same.

The one left standing was Yurika, exept she was free from her restraints, her beautiful dress was tattered. The top was torn right down the middle to show a little cleavage, the skirt was torn a lot and showed a a little more leg than it should and plenty of runs down her stockings. And her hair was not in her usual cornrolls, her long strands of hair smoothed out to show the entire lengh down to her hip.

Then her eyes opened, then she laughed manically. **Demon Yurika has emerged! **


	25. An Evil Circle of Events

**Hey! I'm not dead, my laptop is busted and I am slow because of this so forgive me for making you wait.**

**Big, big, BIG Thanks to T E Green and Tinyrocket for the reveiws! Big thanks and Big up's! **

**Oh yeah, by the way, remember; I DON'T own Rival Schools/Project Justice. I wish, though! **

** A "K" G

* * *

**

**Chapter 25: An Evil Circle of Events**

Have you ever been through a terrible situation in your life and within days, months, or years later you run into a simular yet equally terrible (if not _**worse**_) situation? Well right now, Kyosuke is going through that right now. First: A few weeks ago, Hyo Imawano was possessed by Mugen Imawano; Kyosuke and Hyo's wicked father. Hyo told his brother that he would gladly sacrifice his life to end his father's madness. And now, right in front him stands Yurika Kirishima who is now possessed by the revenge-crazed Namie Kirishima. It's like history damn near repeating itself.

Takano Kirishima sat up to get his bearings together and looked up. He saw Yurika looking very different, which only meant one thing..." Namie-Sensei, you DID it!" He sqealed happily.

"Yes! I've done it!" Yurika/Namie said with evil glee. " Takano-kun, please leave so I can finally finish the rest of the Imawano family."

"Hai, Namie-Sensei!" Takano said sweetly as he walks into the shadows in eccentric strides.

"No...you can't..." Groaned a deep old voice. It was Koji Kirshima slowly getting up now finally free from Namie's control. "This madness has to end! There has been enough bloodshed on our name."

Namie/Yurika turned to face Koji with a smile. "I know that, my dear brother." she replied. (Brother to Namie, Uncle to Yurika just so you know.) "But after three more tonight, I asure you it will end."

Batsu, Kyosuke, and Raizo stood ready after she said that as they knew that she mean them. The rest of them stood ready as well.

"Sister, PLEASE!" Koji begged Namie as he put his hands on her sholders. "I have made my peace with that years ago. You cannot gain anything from vengance."

Namie/Yurika closed her eyes as she put a hand on Koji's chest. "I wish I could believe you..." Then she blasted her brother to the other side of the meetting room. Poor Koji hit the wall with a crash.

Then she turned to the group of teens very determined to get Yurika out of Namie's control, just don't know how yet. Kyosuke walked forward. "Why are you doing this?" he had to ask. "Using your own daughter as a tool. I don't want to fight you and risk hurtting Yurika."

"You Imawano's brought this on yourselves." Namie/Yurika sneered. "If you hadn't slane my loving husband, I would have never do this, but I must."

"**_I_** am nothing like my father!" Kyosuke shouted in anger.

"And **_I_** am nothing like my uncle!" Batsu put in stepping forward. "Don't you get it, we are not resposible for your husbands death, if I could do something I would."

"But we can't." Raizo stepped up to the others. "**I** am nothing like my brother. I ran off because I had enough of Mugen's madness. Now he is finally dead and we can finally move on."

"You see now Mother?" Kurow Kirishima spoke walking towards the side of Kyosuke. "I know they speak the truth for they have forgiven me for what I've done... even though I didn't deserve it," he said looking towards the ground. "...but that's not the point, I am truely sorry for the loss of my father, but this has to end. It's time to let it go."

Suddenly there was shouting behind the four of them. There were MORE mind-controled assassins attacking the rest of the student and teachers. Nothing more than a free for all fight. Then four ran to assist but ran into some kind of flaming green barrier.

"Kurow, I want to believe you, in fact I true do not want to do this." She said as her hands started to glow. "I want to let go but I can't." Tears started to roll down from her eyes yet her voice was still stoic. "The only ways for me to let go is either me kill you..." The glow formed a glowing sword in her left hand and went into the the violin bow in her right hand. "...or you...kill me."

A flashback instantly hit Kyosuke like a ton of bricks

Hyo: "_Gahhh….Kyosuke…Our father… Mugen haAAAAHHHs possessed meeeeEEEEE…. you must stop meee…GOOOOOWWWWWAAAAHHHHH!" _

"_Father…" was Kyosuke only response. _"_Kyyyyosukeeeee. AHHHHHHH!….heh heh heh, HA HA HA HA HAAAAA! Time for me to seal your fate, son! HA HA HA HAAAAAA!" Hyo is now lost, Mugen Imawano has taken over. _

End Flashback

Again I ask you; have you ever been through a terrible situation in your life and within days, months, or years later you run into a simular yet equally terrible (if not _**worse**_) situation? Well right now, Kyosuke is going through that right now, an evil full circle of events.

"I must do this or I will..." Namie/Yurika powered up, green flames surrounding her. "...or I will NEVER rest!" she shouted as she started to fly, then quicklyflewtowards the four heros.

"...never, never, _NEVER_, **_NEVER_**..."

* * *

A cliffhanger! As if you hate me enough already for making you wait, hey it's all about suspense these days. I got more commin', so throw me a few reviews and I will make em even better. Later!

A "K" G


	26. The Sad Battle

**Adrian"Kyosuke"Geter here again. No I am not dead. Just not much done for two reasons, one: overcomming a _huge_ writers block and second: the death of great grandmother Betty-Ann at 67 kinda messed me up. Have peace in the skies above Granny Betty-Bet!**

**Now that thats out of the way, sorry for the wait. unfortunately I have a live away from the computer and it goes on. Oh well, Here is another chapter. I am almost done. Big Ups to Macky, Tinyrocket, T.E. Green, Dim-Mal Kyosuke and most importantly Leela Debris of the inspiration. Domo Arigato, y'all! (Thank you very much, ya'll!)**

**P.S. Don't own Rival School/Project Justice! Remember That!**

**A"K"G**

**Chapter 26: The Sad Battle**

The rest of the group looked on while the Kyosuke, Raizo, Batsu, and Kurow tries to reason with Namie/Yurika, then a feminine male voice rang out...

"Mmmm...I'd worry about yourselves if I were you."

"Takano!" Kinya sneered at her classmate Takano Kirishima as he put his hands on his hips. Following him were more mind controlled assassins ready to fight. Takano pointed towards the group, signaling the assassins to attack.

Roy groaned. "Aww not these guys _AGAIN!_"

Kyosuke just froze in realization that he is _re-living_ the most painful moment of his life. Namie/Yurika...(Namie/Yurika...Humph. Calling her Namie/Yurika is starting to get lame now, huh? Let's start calling her Demon Yurika from now on, cool? Cool.)

...Anyway, Demon Yurika was making a beeline towards Kyosuke...according to Kurow.

**"MOVE!" **

Kurow threw himself into Kyosuke knocking him down to the ground while dodging her attack. "Kyosuke, don't stand like an idiot! She would have killed you!"

Kyosuke mind was going ninety to nothing. His mind collected, yet his heart ached with the knowlege that could not do anything to Namie without hurting Yurika.

"I...can't..."

"Huh?" Kurow asked while getting off him. "Can't what?"

Slowly coming to his senses Kyosuke stood up and looked at Demon Yurika's face, a good look at her face. She had a very stoic look on her face yet it looks like she was going to cry...Was it Yurika's tears or...

"It does not have to be this way. I do not wish to fight you mainly because I will hurt the one I love." He spoke as he adjusted his glasses.

"LOVE? HA!" Demon Yurika Scoffed with anger. "That's mockery comming from an Imawano! You don't know the first thing about love! Especally when your Father killed my husband!"

"**_First_** of all, don't _ever_ compare **ME** to Mugen!" He shouted angerly at her, and that surprised her. "Just a few months ago, He possessed my brothers Hyo and tryied to kill us, claiming that we were too weak. At the time, Hyo began to despise my father as well, then Kurow came along..."

Kurow standing in the background flinched a little recalling the event, he was partly responsible after all. Kyosuke continued. "...Kurow and Hyo fought it out of a bit then Kurow broke Hyo's sword, and my father's spirit was released and possesed Hyo. We had to fight him to free him...but..." Kyosuke looked down and continued. "...but then Hyo slowly came back to us and told us to kill him so Mugen will die.

_Flashback _(A"K"G says dully: Back to Chapter 2.)

"_Everyone, Final Symphony!" Batsu shouted as he Hinata and Kyosuke prepared for the Party Up technique. Demon Hyo was waylaid by the many punches and kicks by all three of the fighters before the last hit… _

"_Brother, I am sorry…" was Kyosuke's last thought before the last hit of the Final Symphony that sent Demon Hyo to the wall. As he lay there, the evil sprit flew out of Hyo screaming in agony and disappeared. _

"_(cough)…Kyosuke…well done…" _

_Kyosuke ran to his side. "Brother, it is over, you are going to be all right. I am sorry we had to do this to you."_

"_Don't be, (cough) you have…really good friends…" he said as he looked at Batsu and Hinata. "Kyosuke… (gasp)…from now on…live…your life… (gasp) with…your friends…(cough)… I…love you…brother… (Sigh)" That was Hyo's final words. _

"_**NO**! Brother, open your eyes!" _

_End Flashback_

Kyosuke sighed while shaking off the painfull event in his life. Still looking down he continued. "And now...once again I must fight the person I care for deeply and I and I wish this was not happening. I just can't hurt my Yurika. I just want this to just stop."

Demon Yurika heard every word he spoke, then she spoke. "I just want this to end as well."

Kyosuke looked up at her face and to his surprise, she was crying fully. Streams of tears were freely rolling down her face as she spoke again.

"At first, it was for vengence, all out of love for my husband, Zen, now I just want to be with him in the afterlife. I truly do not want it to be like this but..."She paused to compose herself. "I must know if one of this will put my aching spirit to rest. I thought of suicide but I am not that weak to make an easy way out of this." sobs "I don't want to do this but..." She then raised her her weapons (Namie's oboe and Yurika's Violin bow) at Kyosuke. "...I must ... I don't want to live in agony any more!" Her face was contorted with mix of pain, grief, saddness, insanity all in one. "You must pay for your fathers actions. ALL OF YOU! I don't care any more!"

"Mother! Please, stop! This is madness!" Kurow begged.

"SHUT **_UP!"_** She roared as she threw her oboe at Kurow creating like a crescent wave simular to Guile's Sonic Boom attack at him. It was coming at Kurow at such speed, Kurow really thought he was going to hit, however...

**"KIADAN!" **Batsu fired his Guts Bullet attack just in time to hit the wave canceling the two out. Raizo then stepped up.

"This has to end **now!" **After he said that he curled into a human ball of slashes. "Yasha Guruma!"...and flew toward Demon Yurika at full speed.

"GO **_AWAY_**!" She shouted as she waved the violin bow and created a wall of musical notes with _a lot_ of sharp points, and when I mean sharp, I am **_not _**using the musical term here.

As soon as Raizo inadvertenly made contact with the wall of notes he screamed in pain as he fell to the ground with a lot of spikey notes deeply within him.

**"FATHER!" **Batsu shouted. Seeing his father in such a state made his blood boil, to the point that his burning aura had returned. "I've **HAD** IT!" Burning Batsu ran full speed at Demon Yurika and started throwing punch after punch, kick after kick at her, but she was so _fast_. She was blocking and dodging them all. But then he faked a shot to the head and she took the bait.

"Block THIS!" Batsu shouted as his fist flamed up. "BURNING **_UPPERRRRR!"_** A small exposion of fire erupted right in front of him as he threw his Burning Upper Vigor attack. But as the smoke cleared there...she stood. You can tell but the small burns on her outfit and the scratches on her face that his move had on some damage, but not enough damage.

"That HURT!" Demon Yurika shouted and used her bow to slash at him...But Batsu, the veteran street fighter jumped in the air and threw both of his fist to the side of him.

"Zen-_KAIIIIIIIIIII..." _His fist started to burn, everyone knew what he was doing, his patented move, the Burnning Guts Bullet Vigor Attack! **"...KIADAN!" **...and threw his fist forward.The Guts bullet fell onto Demon Yurika like a meteor with a loud KABOOM. It shook the ground and knocked everyone of their feet. There was a lot of smoke around that area as Batsu stood there catching his breath. But what batsu didn't know was that someone was standing about three feet behind him...Uh-oh.

"Almost had me there." Demon Yurika said sadisticly behind him. Batsu turned immediately...too late.

"Kirishima Star Slash!" Demon Yurika rushed at inhuman speed at Batsu slashing at him once, turned and slashed him again, and again and again and a fifth time. Batsu stumbled in pain but did not fall. Then he noticed something, it looked like he was standing right in the middle of a star, the entire star was lined with a green flame. The star started to glow in a sickly green light. This is going to be bad. _Really_ bad!

_"Shi-ne!"_ (Die!) Screeched Demon Yurika as she thrust her weapons down at the top fo the star onto the ground, then poor batsu was in dead center of a burnning sickly green pillar of light. Batsu screamed in agony. He felt like he was being cooked alive and the five slashes he got earlier certainly did not help the situation at all. As the pillar of light faded away, Batsu fell down in a heap, groaning in pain. The poor guy looked like a lobster.

Demon Yurika casually walk towards the now cooked student. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. In her mind this was the only way for her to finally rest. She then raised Yurika's Violin bow for the final strike. "It's over..." She wispered as she sends the bow downward towards Batsu's head...

**A"K"G: Left you hangin'! Ha! Next Chapter: Sp, Kyosuke gets some unlikely help fro-MMMMPHH!**

**Kyosuke: (Quickly clamps his hand over Adrian's mouth.) Not yet! I want it to be a surprise!**

**A"K"G: Alright, sheeeeesh! Keep it locked for more. R & R Please! Later!**


	27. Spiritual Assisstance?

**Adrian"Kyosuke"Geter here again with another chapter. Big Arigatos to Digimontamersrule, Macky, Tinyrocket, T.E. Green, Dim-Mal Kyosuke and most importantly Leela Debris of the inspiration. Domo Arigato, y'all! Enjoy!**

**P.S. Don't own Rival School/Project Justice! Remember That!**

**Chapter 27: Spirtual Assisstance**

"Super...**TOUCHDOWN!"** Roy sent about four standing assassins to the ground with his burning Vigor attack, Natsu knocked one away with her volleyball, Shoma was smashing them left and right with his baseball bat, Daigo and Gan teamed up crushing their opponents Tiffany, Zaki, and Akira waisted a lot of them, Boman, Hayato and Edge were having no problem as well.

Kinya were going at each other tooth and nail Takano Kirishima. They clashed their weapons, Kinya's small swords and Takano's Sai's. "Takano..." Kinya sneered at the narciasistic playboy. "I _so _have a bone to pick with you...or _break_ in this case! You only went with Namie because you wanted the attention!"

"Oooooohh and not too mention the rest of the school," Takano said playfully. "I know how to control everyone to my will. Everyone will mine to control. Me, and ME only."

"You arrogant bastard!" Kinya screeched. Suddenly there was a scream, and a sickly green pillar of light, and a Bar-B-Q'ed Batsu Iichimonji-Imawano.

"Oh no...**BATSU!" **Hinata cried as she watched in horror as Demon Yurika makes her final strike...

"Kyoujuu... **_REPPA_**!" Kurow shouted as saves Batsu's life by slashing Demon Yurika out of nowhere with his burning vigor attack. She yelped in pain as she fell to the ground as she put a hand to her now slashed back. Kyosuke ran toward Batsu to assist him.

"How COULD You?" She shouted at Kurow. "I am your _mother!"_

"You are not my mother." Kurow spoke coldly to her as his dark hazel eyes glared at her. "All I see is a vengefull goast who possessed my sister for her own selfish means. That is _no mother of mine_." Now that was cold!...yet it was the truth.

"Do you think I **want** to do this?" Demon Yurika screeched at her son. "Right now I will do anything so I can be with my husband Zen, and destroy anyone who stops me...**_even YOU!"_** She rushed at inhuman speed at Kurow for an attack.

Kurow knew she would come at him in a mad rush so he waited patiently with his right leg up and his hands up, she tried to slash him but he disappeared and reappeared using his Yami Kake move. Kurow then pulled his hand back as if he was going to do an underhand toss.

"Get out of Yuri's BODY!" Kurow shouted, and as soon as he yelled 'body', he trust's his hand forward to let lose his Burning Vigor move: The Shinkuu Yamiarashi attack. Demon Yurika yelped in pain as she was engulfed in the white pillar of slashes...but then she started to glow in that sickening green light again and suddenly she exploded out. Kurow looked on will a look of horror on his face, he was very unsure to do anything else without harming Yurika...

"Lie still," Kyosuke spoke calmly as he treated Batsu's cuts and burns.

"Dammit!" Batsu groaned in pain. "She is about as bad as Hyo when...sorry..."

"Don't apologise, In fact don't move." Kyosuke said to him and then looked up towards Kurows direction and noticed that he was running out of options and Demon Yurika mythotically walked towards Kurow as he backed away with tears in his eyes. "There's got to be something that we can do..."

_"There is." _

Kyosuke and Batsu looked in all directions. That was not Batsu's voice because he was looking for the voice as well. Then a laverder light showed itself within Kyosuke's white jacket. He pulled it out and looked at it. _"...Kyosuke, haven't seen you since you were a child..."_

"N-n-n-n**NANIIIII!**!" Kyosuke was in sheer disbelief. Did that piccolo flute **JUST TALKED TO HIM! **"It can't be...Zen Kirishima?"

_"That's right. Please listen to me, I beleive that I may have a way to save my wife and my daughter_.

"Please tell me! I'll do anything!"

_"Please allow me to use your body to talk to her."_

A moment of silence."...Oooooo-K! ...Almost anything..."

_"I understand your hesitation, but please hear me out, I have been stuck in this flute since my death because my final wish was to be with Namie one more time." _Zen spoke calmly. _"Please, I wish to help you stop my Namie from her insanity...and save my_ _daughter as well"_

Kyosuke thought for a moment, he had been through a lot of hard decisions lately and this was the hardest...I mean, well after what happened to Hyo and Yurika; how would you feel if a ghost asked **_you_** to borrow your body?

**"GYYAAAAAAA!"**

That horrible scream came from Kurow. Demon Yurika used a deadly version Fatal Nocturne on the young assassin, a move Yurika learned from Kurow, her version of his Kyoujuu Reppa. Kurow laid on the floor in pain out of breath and out of options.

"Now stay out of my way." Demon Yurika sneered as she turned to Kyosuke. "Now it's your turn!"

Kyosuke sighed and spoke reluctantly. "All right, but if I don't like it, I will find a was to boot you out, all right?"

Zen chuckled at that. _"All right, fair enough."_

Then out of the blue, Demon Yurika launched her Fatal Nocturne again at Kyosuke in full speed...but it was blocked.

Kyosuke the piccolo flute an a small sword to cancel out Demon Yurika's burning Vigor attack. Then the flute started to glow in a bright lavender light then a huge lavender pillar appeared engulfing Kyosuke.

Takano and Kinya stopped in the middle of their fight to see where that pillar came from. The the pillar disappeared. Kyosuke was just standing there with two glowing lavender eyes and a glowing flute in hand.

"Namie, my love," Kyosuke...er...Zen spoke to Demon Yurika in a calm upright manor. "This maddness must end now!"

I don't like this be...**Demon Kyosuke?**


	28. The Memories Of Zensuke

**Adrian "Kyosuke" Geter's back again with another chapter! Yo, sorry it took so long but as we all know, there is life away from the computer you know. Work, school and everything else in between. Oh well life goes on. Anyway peep at my newest chapter. Throw me a review so I can have a little motivation, a'ight?**

** A"K"G**

**Chapter 28: The Memories Of Zensuke**

**(Note: This has taken place in Kyosuke's mind before the final round with Demon Yurika.)**

As Kyosuke stood in the dead middle of the large lavender pillar of light, a flood of visions went into his head that were not his own. Still calm, he knew he allowed Zensuke (Zen for short.) Kirishima into him to stop Demon Yurika, however he did not expect to see all of these pictures in his head...

_"...Are these...**memories**?" _Kyosuke thought questionly.

Flashback (About 20 years ago more or less.)

_At a beautiful park very familliar to Kyosuke there was a very fancy water fountain, not very modern to the one he had seen before. Then, he saw a girl playing an...? ...an **oboe! **Wait a sec..._

_"No way! It can't be!" Kyosuke thought out loud. _

_The girl (17) was wearing a beautiful button-down light green wide skirt dress. The top was a long sleave what looked like small gold flames and the cuffs of the sleave with gold buttons. The green portion of the skirt was split on both sides with a even lighter green underskirt. And what really stood out about the girl was her hair. Long shimmering platinum white swirls were elegantly styled on her head that reached to her rear. (Simular to Yurika's curls only longer and way more of them.) She was playing a song called The Kang Chi Quin Ge, an old chinese folk song...poorly. If she had the music score in front of her while playing if would have been a lot easier. She wanted to try if without the score but found it difficu..._

_Then she stopped as she heard someone play the same exact song...only in a modified form, played by only by one person who would play a modern version of th Chinese folk song. _

_She turned her head to notice a tall hansom boy playing his piccolo flute. (19) He wore a dark lavender button down shirt with typical black khakis. What stood out the most was his hair. His shoulder-lengh hair was black with a shot of red when the light hits it. He was playing the song beautifully, making the girl look bad._

_"Is that...Zen?" Kyosuke thought out loud again._

_"Firckin' showoff." the girl mutter at her lover._

_"You can do better, Namie, just learn the song better."_

_"**NANI?**"Kyosuke was in utter shock. "That's Namie?"_

_"Sez you! You played the song a lot longer than I have, Zensuke. "_

_Kyosuke looked on with amazement. "That **is** Zen, he almost looks like me, yet..."_

_You haven't changed since freshman year, have you?"_

_"No, and don't expect me to." _

_"Heh. That's why I always loved you." Zen said out of the blue...then slapped his mouth shut in reliazation of what he just said_

_"Yeah, I''ll bet...Wha?" Namie's eyes went wide hearing that. Talk about unexpected!_

_He may as well confess now. "Yeah, I-uh wanted to tell you but I ...well I guess I just didn't have the courage to tell you that you were always an Angel to me...an Emerald Angel."_

_She just stared at him in utter shock._

_"...and... well I was hopping that we can---Uhhmmmm? "He was ubruptly silenced by Namie as she threw herself onto Zensuke and planted him a huge kiss on his lips. Zen was suprised at first but then fell into the kiss as they deepened the passion into the kiss._

End Flashback

"Almost simular to your first kiss, wouldn't you say."

Darkness all around him, Kyosuke heard a voice, familiar, yet more mature.

Then Zensuke walked towards Kyosuke sporting that same outfit, only he looked like he was in his late twenties-early thirtys and his redish-black hair was a little longer. "...And before you ask, I've looked at your memories."

"Well, it's only fair, I've seen yours." Kyosuke replied. "Just tell me, how did you meet my father and how did it come to this?"

"Well, at first we had the same agenda," Zen began. "Raizo, Mugen and I together created a plan called Project Justice: a vision that its both intellectually and morally superior students can go on to work in government and thus change society. However Raizo fled in order to pursue his own ambition of education, and that was just to teach, nothing more as he created Justice High but with simullar ambitons. Then I grew to thinking the same way. Mugen said that we were weak and... well just look." Zen said as he pointed to the darkness as another flachback appered.

Flashback( about 8 or 10 years ago)

Without Raizo, Project Justice was now finished and within just a few months, it can be ready to comence with the plan, however...

"Mugen my friend," Zen spoke to Mugen Imawano and Namie was near. "I truely beleive that this is not the way to do this."

Mugen Imawano, the head of the Imawano clan had a outfit simullar to Hyo's but it had a lot of gold on his jacket. He was also sporting a leather ninja mask and whiteish- orange hair. "Those weak brats wouldn't know the difference." Mugen spoke with aggression. "You can cowar away if you want. I live my dream with or without you!"

Zen has had it with his madness, the thought of controlling teenagers who didn't do anything wrong was way beyond wrong to him. With a reluctant sigh, he drew his sword made prefect for fencing. "Then I will stop you."

Mugen turned to stare menencingly at his former ally. "You DARE challenge **_ME!_**?" He rage as he drew his katana out. "A HUGE error on your part!"

"Namie, I want you to stay out of this, understand?"

"I WON"T leave you!"

"Touching..." Mugen said maliciously as he charged in to attack. "Die weaklings!" Then the flashback ended.

"I think Kurow told the the rest of the story." Zen said sadly. "Especially when Namie dueled Mugen to the death."

"Father..." Kyosuke growled. "Now I hate you even more..."

"Kyosuke." Zen spoke calmly. "For me to hopefully reach my Emerald Angel, I must fully control your body. I give you my word that I will do all I can to stop this madness...and so that you can be with my daughter."

Kyosuke looked away at the idea, but he had very little options.

"...Allright, for Yurika's sake..." Kyosuke spoke softly. "But remember, If I don't like it, I will find a way to boot you out."

Zen chuckled at his brash yet friendly warning. "All right, fair enough."

Then Zen walked towards the spotlight leaving Kyosuke in nothing but darkness. "Yurika...I pray for you safety."

**Outside of Kyosuke's Mind.**

The pillar disappeared. Kyosuke was just standing there with his normally white outfit slowly turned to a light shade of lavender. His hair also turned a shade darker as his eyes glowed in a lavender light with an equally glowing flute in his left hand. Could this be...**Demon Kyosuke?**

"Namie, this shameful bloodshed must end now!" Demon Kyosuke spoke as if Kyosuke and Zensuke were talking in unison.

Demon Yurika stood in utter shock. It just couldn't be. Not possible! It had to be a trick! Yes! That's it, A TRICK!

"No, it can't be! You are trying to use my husbands name against me, aren't you?" She raged as her sickly green power flared to life once again. "You **_BASTARD! _**I"LL **KILL** YOU" Demon Yurika launched her Fatal Nocturne again at D. Kyosuke in full speed as he just stood ready. The spiritual battle has begun.

**How ya like that? The fight is on...but is it the final battle? **

**Next; Chapter 29: Lovers at rest/Kyosuke Unleashed! **

**Stay tuned, and give me a review while your at it PLEASE!**


	29. Lovers at Ease Part 1

**Chapter 29: Lovers at Ease. Part 1 **

**Adrian "Kyosuke" Geter here. And I beg for your forgiveness. I just got a new job and college is keeping me away for finishing this story so please bare with me. He is another chapter to a story that is nearing its end so enjoy.**

**And remember, I DO NOT own Rival Schools/Project Justice. Capcom does. But I sure wish I did.**

**A"K"G**

Green and lavender lights flashed as Demon Kyosuke blocked her Burining Vigor attack once again. He remained calm as Demon Yurika was still borderline insane. In a bright lavender flash, Demon Kyosuke pushed her back about two feet or so.

"Namie, my love," He spoke. "Please, it is time to end the bloodshed."

Demon Yurika's face showed...almost everything from shock to anger to disbelief. What the Hell is he tring to pull!? It sounds like her Zensuke just like she remembers...but it can't be. It just _can't! "He's mocking me! That can't be him!"_ She thought. In a blind rage, she flew at him full force and D. Kyosuke was forced to defend himself.

Everyone stopped fighting to see the the two possessed teens fight it out. It was a like something out a Star Wars movie with the way their weapons clashed as a mix of green and lavender flashes out like an extreme light show. Even Kinya and Takano stopped to watch as D.Yurika let the sickly green energy form on her hands, brightening her glowing oboe in her left hand and went into the the violin bow in her right hand. "I'll pay you back for trying to trick me!!!!." She mumbled venomously. D.Kyosuke just shook his head in pity.

Time seemed to slow down… almost like a bullet scene in a Matrix movie as Demon Yurika took off like a missile launching two of her green bolts. Demon Kyosuke slashed his hands downward to form Kyosuke's patented Cross Cutter. Her twin spheres of spirit energy despersed harmlessly away. Judging the recoil in just a split second, D. Kyosuke flattend his hand and palm-thrushed Demon Yurika onto her chest in blinding speed.

The possessed girl fell at least a twenty feet in a blur, hitting a wall in an spectacular boom. Rock and debris was forced up, sending smoke and green flames everywhere. She fell to the floor but she wasn't out, far from it. "Kirishima Star Slash!!!" She screamed as she rushed at blinding speed at Demon Kyosuke slashing at him once, turned and slashed him again, and again and again and a fifth time, but Kyosuke blocked every attack! ...yet she still made that same sickly green star around him. Shocked that he blocked all the five slashed, she quickly jumped top the to of the star.

"Block this!!!!!" She shouted as she thrust her weapons down at the top of the star into the ground _"Shi-ne!"_ (Die!) Then Demon Kyosuke was in dead center of a burnning sickly green pillar of light , but the pillar turned from green to lavender with a loud Kaboom sending dust and debrie everywhere!!! The explosion knocked her off her feet hitting the ground.

She slowly rose and floated to the center of the room and wiped the slight line of blood that had escaped her mouth, then screeched in anger and conjured a sphere of crackling green energy, letting white fire dance across it. Like a baseball pitcher that would make Shoma piss in his pants, she threw it at Demon Kyosuke at a maddening speed. Demon Kyosuke remained calm as he caught the ball, swung around, and pitched it right back flying at her faster than when she threw it. The sphere hit the ground causing another massive explosion. Demon Yurika slammed into the wall yet again and this time, she was hurting big time after that one.

She got up again, then she felt something trickle down the side of her face. She put a hand to it so see what it was. It was blood, more blood!!! She looked at him and raised her weapons up and flew at him at an insane speed out of pure desperation. An amazing fight ensued that was strictly hand-to-hand combat: Punch, raijin upper, block, axe-handle, shadow Breaker, shield, Tragic Waltz, kick, Tragic Lullaby, slash, shadow cut kick, Green Flame strike, back-handed fist strike, lavender flame strike, uppercut... it seemed to go on forever until D. Kyosuke shoulder bashed Yurika, then quickly stepped away and lifted his hand up quickly to release his Raijin Upper. Yurika was hit directly in the solerplex. Unable to scream in pain as her lungs collapsed, she crumpled and hit the ground in a heap. She trembled in the agony, trying to force herself to breathe. Squeezing her sides inward with both hands, she finally got her chest to work again. Taking in a deep, fresh breath of air, she rolled to one side to sit up. Demon Kyosuke walked to her with a sad expression on his face, then hears something that sounded like..._Crying?_

"...D--Do it..." Demon Yurika said angrily at him. She has now broken down to tears. She could just continue fighting but... "I am tired of this...just finish me so I can be with my husband...(sniffle)"

He sighed. There were cuts and bruses all over her. "Your hurt. Be still so I can heal you." Demon Kyosuke stood in front of her as he began to play Zen's piccolo flute.

"I don't need your sympathy or your help!!!!!" She fanged. "I just...?" D.Yurika can not believe her ears. He was playing The Kang Ding Quin Ge, the old chinese folk song in a modified form, like a jazzy version of the old song. Thin lavender lights began to stream out of the flute and encircled himself, Yurika, Batsu, Raizo, and Kurow. All the cuts and bruses were now being healed by the lights as he played the song beautifully. Raizo sat up no longer feeling pain, Kurow regains his senses after Demon Yurika's last attack and Batsu's burnt body and cuts were now ...gone! Yurika looked at him in disbelief. "It can't be..."

Batsu, Raizo, and Kurow looked at Kyosuke with a lot of question marks over thier heads. "Uhh, is that Kyosuke?" Bastu asked.

"Yes." Raizo answered. "But somethings...different."

"What exactly is going on?" Kurow asked aloud.

Demon Kyosuke stopped playing to look at the now fully healed Demon Yurika. She stood up to look at him face to face. "It just can't be you...can it?"

"Yes, it is me..." He put a hand to her cheek. "...My emerald angel."

Her eyes when wide. Then something clicked in her mind.

**Flashback**

_"Yeah, I-uh wanted to tell you but I ...well I guess I just didn't have the courage to tell you that you were always an Angel to me...an Emerald Angel."_

**End Flashback.**

Her eyes began to well up with tears. The only person who has ever called her an emerald angel was him. I _was_ him! "Zensuke..." Namie spoke with voice breaking as she lunged herself into his arms. Zen wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed loudliy on his chest. After about a moment, she started to calm down.

"Namie" Zen began. "I may know why but..." he placed a hand on her chin to look her in the eye. "...Why are doing this? Why are you putting the lives of innocent people in jepoady."

She looked away sadly. "They are all not innocent. I wanted the Imawano clan to pay for your death. I was going to do anything to achive that goal."

"Even put the life of your own children on the line for your silly vengence?"

"No! Kurow and Yurika have nothing to do with...!"

**Flashback(_Again!_)**

_"Kurow has already told me." Yurika sneered. "What do you really want with me?"_

_"Your body."_

_"What?" Yurika asked with a cross-wise glace._

_"You see my brother Koji is not strong enough for me to finish my goals so I will need a female body with Krishima blood in her veins." Koji/Namie explaned. _

_And thats why you are here." Takano finished with an evil grin. "She wants to finish every last remaning Imawano that is still alive in your body."_

_Yurika: "Revenge is never the answer."_

_...never the answer..._

"No..." Namie whispered as she looked at her hands...but they were not her own; they were Yurika's.

**Flashback Continues...**

_"N-no..." Yurika struggled as the Bishonen helped Koji/Namie to place both of Yurika's hands onto the oboe. Koji/Namie clasped his/her hands tightly on Yurika's hands so she couldn't let go. Then Yurika felt something coursing through her body. She was quaking in her seat as this strange power went through her causing a pillar of a blueish green light to shine towards the heavens. _

_"Now..." Koji/Namie spoke now that Namie is now fully speaking. "...WE ARE ONE!!!!!"_

_Yurika: **"N-NOOOOOOO!"**_

_Then her eyes opened, then she laughed manically._

_Kyosuke walked forward. "Why are you doing this?" he had to ask. "Using your own daughter as a tool. I don't want to fight you and risk hurtting Yurika."_

_... your own daughter as a tool. _

Kyosuke's words echoed within her.

_"You are not my mother." Kurow spoke coldly to her as his dark hazel eyes glared at her. "All I see is a vengefull goast who possessed my sister for her own selfish means. That is no mother of mine." _

..._a vengefull goast..._

_...own selfish means..._. 

_...That is no mother of mine..."_

**End Flashback**

All of that hit Namie worst that ten tons of bricks as she continued to look at her hands..._her daughters hands_. She remembers what Kyosuke thought about what she done, and remembers what Kurow thought about what she done now she thinks; 'What will Yurika say?'

"Oh my God...(sob)" Namie's eyes welled up in relization, using her own daughter...her own flesh and blood...in her madness. "My God...wha...(sob)...what have I done to you..." She began to cry uncontrolably onto Zensuke's chest. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She wailed and continue to cry. It took her about a few minutes to calm down. Then Zen spoke to her.

"Shhhhhh. It's all right"

"OK..." Batsu blurted suddenly. "I think I speak for everyone when I say...Just what in the _HELL_ is goin' on here?!"

Raizo just shrugged cluelessly.

"I think that father may have possessed Kyosuke to stop Yurika." Kurow explaned.

D. Kyosuke looked toward the three. "Raizo old bean, It is good to see you again.

"That voice..." Raizo replied with a shocked expression. "Zensuke Kirishima!?"

"That's right, and I see you still need to lose weight." He replied smuggly.

Raizo rolled his eyes and sighed. "Zen, you are still the smartass." He replied with his arms folded.

Kurow walked up to the two possessed teens. "Father?"

Zen looked at his youngest son with a smile. "Kurow, you were so tiny the last time I seen you."

Namie turned to the boy in question.

"Well, say something." urged Zensuke.

"What can I say?" She said softly in a sad tone. "What can I say that can undo the..."

"Mother?"

Namie looked up to see Kurow, the youngest of the twins. He was looking at her with his soft hazel eyes as he walked up to her.

**Flashback(_Yet again!)_**

_**"GYYAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" **That horrible scream came from Kurow. Demon Yurika used a deadly version Fatal Nocturne on the young assassin, a move Yurika learned from Kurow, her version of his Kyoujuu Reppa. Kurow laid on the floor in pain out of breath and out of options._

**End Flashback**

She began to cry as she remembers that horrible moment and was ready to apologise but...

"I forgive you."

Namie eyes went wide. After all she did!? She began to cry again. "Oh...my baby..." She wailed as she grabbed Kurow in a tight hug. Kurow hugged her back.

"But..." Kurow spoke breaking the hug. "...there is someone more important that needs to hear that.

Namie drew back a little. "Yes. I must speak to her...but...what if..."

"Just talk to her." Kurow said calmly.

She nodded, then she closed her eyes to talk to her daughter in her mind.

**Yurika's mind**

Namie in her true form (her green dress) walked toward Yurika who was standing in the dark. As Namie got closer, a spotlight shined down on Yurika. Namie saw the look on her face and Yurika was not happy to say the very least.

Namie began to say something but...

**SMACK!!!!!**

Yurika with tears of anger gave her own mother a thunderous paintbrush square across her face!!!!!!

Namie held the side of her face and looked at her with a shocked espression, she couldn't believe she did that, however, she knew Yurika had every right to slap her.

"I deserve that..." she said in a near whisper. "You have every right to be mad after all I've done to you."

"..." Yurika said nothing as she looked angerly at her.

"The only chance I have to speak with my first born daughter, and I blew it with my selfish ambitions." Namie spoke sadly while Yurika contiuned to remain silent. "I just needed to know that if I kill them or...if they kill me...I would be with my Zensuke again, no matter what the risk." Namie's eyes began to get teary as she continued. "I realize now, that they were nothing like Mugen and I also realized...(sniffle) that I nearly killed my son; your brother, by your hands!"

"And I hope you realised that it made you no better than Mugen!" Yurika spoke sternly. Namie looked down sadly. Yurika's frankness was as sharp as a knife. She was right. Namie's bloodthurst for vengence was making her just as bad (if not worse) than the late Mugen Imawano's bloodthurst for power. "Kyosuke is different. He made me feel...this is going to sound cheesy, but he make me feel what love is truely like, I mean...I can't even explain it."

Namie spoke up. "I want to see this for myself."

"How?"

"Your memories, of course." Namie replied as she looked into the darkness as a glow showed itself.

**Flashback (Back to chapter 3)**

_At least five minutes later after the recital, Yurika walked through the empty auditorium that was once full of applauding people nervously waiting for Kyosuke._

"_What am I going to say to him," she thought, "or…what is he going to say to me?"_

_Her mind was going ninety to nothing as millions of questions ran through her head. She then sat down in one of the empty auditorium seats because of being too nervous to stand._

"_You seem nervous, something wrong?" Spoke a comforting male voice._

_Caught off guard, Yurika shot up. Kyosuke was in his usual outfit holding something his hand that Yurika never noticed yet. "No, I'm fine, I am just…well…I thought that you came here because…I just wanted to say…"_

"_Humph, I thought Siznue-chan told her not to tell you." Kyosuke said as he adjusted his glasses. "I'll deal with her later. And you have nothing to apologize for, it's all in the past now."_

_Yurika quietly sighed in relief._

"_In fact, that wasn't the reason why I'm here." He continued. Yurika gave a questioning look as he continued. "These are for you" spoke Kyosuke as he handed her a dozen of beautiful red and white roses. Yurika's cheeks turned pink as she took them. "This is my way to say thank you."_

_Yurika sniffed the sweet smell of the roses before speaking. "Th-Thank me? What for?"_

"_Ever since my brother died in my arms, I have been extremely depressed and disoriented. I could hardly eat, sleep, or even go to school or anywhere for that matter. Just today I took a stroll around the park to get my mind off things and then, I heard a soothing song played by violin, yours." He looked in her eyes as he continued to speak sincerely. "I followed the sound and I saw you practicing by the fountain. At first I remembered you as Kurow's sister, but as you continued playing, I saw the person that you really were, an angel. So I had to get to know the angel who music soothed my pain."_

"_I…I…" Yurika's entire face turned pink. Her heart was pounding. She was completely speechless. All she can do is feel the emotions that she thought she buried as she looked deep into his eyes. Could it be possible that she is falling for Kyosuke?_

Namie looked on and heard every word Kyosuke said. He sounded very sincere...and familiar. _"Just like Zen and I..." _she thought.

**Flashback chap. 4**

"_Wow, how cute!" Yurika asked as four dolphins jumped up to do flips in mid-air and splashing gracefully into the water._

"_Well, they are more than just cute," Kyosuke started. "They're also graceful and flawless, not to mention one of the smartest of sea creatures." Then he took a quick look at Yurika. "And you are cute as well, Yurika."_

"_You really have a nice way of describing things." Yurika said looking at him with a smile and turned back to the show and soon a large killer whale was gliding across the waters. Then out of nowhere, the whale jumped up and made a loud splash. Kyosuke was nailed by a huge wave of water! He heard a small shriek and saw Yurika turn her head towards him. Her outfit was soaked but thankfully her hair only got a little wet. (Her hair is just too cute!)_

"_My gosh, that was big!" Yurika said who wasn't too happy getting wet. "Kyosuke, are you wet?"_

"_Soaked." Kyosuke said flatly as he took out a handkerchief to clean his glasses while Yurika started squeezing out the water out of her hair. When Kyosuke put his glassed back on, he noticed that see could see right through her wet light blue shirt. It wasn't a see-through however, yet he could see her lacy lavender bra and a little bit of cleavage. Cheeks blazing red, he immediately turned his head before he became too attached to what he was seeing._

_Yurika noticed that he was red once again before he turned away, and then she saw the reason why. Her cheeks turned pink as well and tried to use her arms to cover herself. Kyosuke then looked down at his jacket and wiped of whatever water drops were left over and pulled it off._

"_Here, take my jacket." Kyosuke offered to Yurika._

"_How sweet… No wait! I don't want you to freeze on account of me." She said softly._

"_Don't worry about me; cold doesn't bother me at all. Here." He said re-offering her his jacket._

"_Well, okay, thank you."_

"_My pleasure, my lady."_

_They both sat closer together to continue watching the show and also hoping not to get waylaid by another tidal wave._

**Flashback chap 9**

"_It was about the time when we got soaked at the amusement park, right?" Kyosuke asked._

"_It was at the park but not at the aquarium," she Yurika affirmed. "It was at the…Ferris wheel, when we…nearly kissed…"_

"_Oh. Yurika if I offended you…"_

"_Oh no, you didn't, I…(blush) wanted to kiss you." She said as she to a step toward him. "Kyosuke, you have been very sweet to me and I thought a lot about you last night after you left. You gave me a feel something that I thought I never had. Frankly, I thought that you would never speak to me after my brother…"_

_Yurika looked like that she was going to burst into tears at any second just thinking about it. Kyosuke walked to her to hold her to comfort her as she began sob quietly on his chest._

"_It's okay, Yurika," Kyosuke said in a comforting tone. "It's all in the past now. You have nothing to worry about. It's alright."_

_Yurika looked up at him. Kyosuke took out his handkerchief to gently wipe away the tears from her face. "Kyosuke, I… Wait, what if he doesn't love me back?" Yurika silenced herself. It's one reason some people don't like getting into relationships, because of the fear of commitment, and the fear of showing your love to someone but that someone won't show it right back._

_Kyosuke cupped he chin so they can look at each other eye to eye. Yurika's heart was jack hammering as they drew closer. Her fear started to diminish as they drew closer to share the kiss that they were deprived of since the amusement park. They finally proceeded to kiss slowly, softly with a passion._

**Flashback Chap. 14**

"_Hey everyone let me handle this. I will meet you at the mansion." Everyone nodded and left. Kyosuke went outside and walked toward the cherry blossom tree that Yurika is currently hiding under._

"_Are you okay?" Kyosuke asked._

"_No…" she responded with tears in her eyes._

"_Don't cry. Everything will be okay."_

"_Kyosuke…I'm scared…are they really going to…(sob)"_

"_No. Not if we have something to say about it."_

"_Wh-what do you mean?"_

"_Everyone will gather at my mansion, will be there for a few days to watch over you. I will watch you as well, as if my life depended on it."_

_Yurika jerked away. "Don't say that! DON'T SAY THAT!" She kept repeating that as she cried on chest. "I don't want that to happen!" Then she looked up. "I don't know what I will do if that happens!"_

"_Shhh, its okay." Kyosuke said calmly as he held her comfortably. "I will protect you."_

**Flashback Chap 19**

_Kyosuke's bedroom door opened. He sat up and adjusted his glasses to see who was there at this time of night. It was 11:25pm for goodness sake!_

_Then he saw Yurika at his door, tears old and new were poring down her porcelain face._

"_Yurika, is something wrong?" Kyosuke asked. Wordless, Yurika walked inside._

_Kyosuke's eyes shot open when he saw what she was wearing. Yurika was wearing a beautiful, aqua blue silk nightgown that ran all the way down the length of her body and made his heart jackhammer against his chest. She sat on the side off his bed with a "scared to death" look on her face, trembling included. Kyosuke saw that something was wrong about this._

"_Um…" Yurika started to say with tears streaming down her face._

_Kyosuke put his hands to her shoulders and said. "Whatever it is, please tell me, you're scaring me." He said with much concern._

_Then Yurika just let it out. "It was... (sob) It was because... (Sniffle) I-I had this... dream t-that we were kissing and then... (sniffle) and then…this huge shadow c-came out s-shot something at me (sob) and then y-you (sob) you j-jumped in front of me and ...and (sob)..." Choked up by her sobs, Yurika simply buried her head in Kyosuke's chest and cried._

"_Shhhh. It's alright. It's was only a dream. Everything is alright." Kyosuke spoke as he held her in his arms as if he was comforting a child._

_After a minute of calming herself down, she spoke. "I don't want to be alone tonight." She sat up and grabbed his hand and gripped it like a vice. "Please…make love to me."_

_Her request floored him; he just sat there stunned and speechless. "Yurika…I…err…we…I shouldn't…I mean I…"_

"_You don't love me," she sighed as tears flowed down her cheeks again._

"_Of course I love you, b-b-but I…we just can't!"_

"_WHY?" She asked crying waterfalls again._

"_Because...because I want the time to be right for us. I want our first time to be perfect. You don't have to ask me just to make me make love to you."_

"_No…it's not just that…." Yurika replied. "I want to be with you too; I really do! I want to know what it is truly like to be loved by you." Yurika reached to wrap her arms around his neck. "I love you with all my heart…so please, make me yours."_

_She sat closer to him with her head on his chest. In the process, Kyosuke's mind and body was at war with each other. His mind was saying 'no, not yet' but his body however was just itching. After a lot of quick thinking, he decided to ask her to be sure._

"_Yurika, are you sure about this?" He asked in one of his usual upright manor._

_Yurika gave a fickle smile and pushed her hands up under his white pajama top to massage his firm pecks._

"_Yes." She answered with a slight purr._

_That was all he needed to hear. He drew in closer as she did to capture each others lips in a harsh but passionate kiss. She responded by slipping her tongue in his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck. This seemed so natural to her; it was as if she'd been made to be kissed by him._

_Still in a lip lock, Kyosuke started to caress her b..._

**(An Abrupt) End of Flashback**

Namie abruptly ended that last flashback while fighting back a blush. "O.K. I think I've seen enough."

Yurika had a blush as well. "You see now? Kyosuke showed me what it was truely like to love...and to be in love and...(blushes) and to make love with someone. I love him for the kind person he truely is and..." She smiles as she blushed harder. "...and I...can't imagine my life without him."

Namie listened to every word her daughter had spoken. Her little girl has grown up so much. "That is what I was like towards your father." She chuckled. "You two are like a spitting image of Zen and I." Yurika chuckled with her. Namie slowly stopped laughing to look at her daughter. "Yurika," She began as she grabbed her hands. "I was...a complete fool and became, as you would say, a total bitch." She began frankly. "I am sorry and I hope that you will find it in your heart to for..."

"Mother..."

Namie was inturupted by Yurika as she pulled her hands away from her mothers to hug her, surprising Namie. "I love you...and I forgive you."

Namie went to tears hearing that. She was so releived that Yurika has forgiven her. "My baby, I love you too!" Namie said huging her tightly. "I've haven't hugged you like this since you were little. I'll miss you."

Namie looked at her first born with tears in her eyes

Yurika began as she hugged her mother again with a tear in her eye. "I...wish you were still here with us.

"I am always in your heart." Namie smiles.

Outside of Yurika's mind, Zensuke put a hand on Kurows shoulder. Then he began to glow in his lavender light as he put a hand on Yurika's shoulder. Then a pillar of lavender and green appeared out of nowhere surrounding the three of them. Everyone just looked on seeing that the danger was now over. However a certain Bishonen was not very pleased with the situation.

_"NO!" _Yakano thought while shaking her...erm.. I mean HIS head angerly. _"This is not how it was supposed to happen!"_

**A/N: Great! Now what is that gay M.F.er is talking about now? Well I may have an idea and I know you want to know, but your going to SUFFER AND WAIT!!!!! MUH HA HA HA HA HAAAA!!!!! (lighting strikes in background.) Uh...ahem. (Adjusts collar.) Sorry about that. Anyway, in the next chapter you will see Kyosuke like you never seen before. Keep it looked. Oh and Reveiws will be nice.**

**Adrian "Kyosuke" Geter**


	30. Lovers at Ease Part 2: Kyosuke Unleashed

**Chapter 30: Lovers at Ease Part 2: Kyosuke Unleashed!**

**A/N: I'M BACK BABY!!!!!!!! Sorry for the god awfuly long update. I got me a new job and its keeping me away from my computer, but fear not true believers, I'm back, I made corrections in my past chapters and I will finish this story soon, so lets continue this roller coaster ride.**

**And by the by: I DO NOT own Rival Schools/Project Justice. Capcom does. In fact, they need to make a new Rival Schools game...Oh well, the now developing Street Fighter 4 will do for now, it will be out in mid 2008 just so ya know. **

Zensuke put a hand on Kurows shoulder. Then he began to glow in his lavender light as he put a hand on Yurika's shoulder. Then a pillar of lavender and green appeared out of nowhere surrounding the three of them. Demon Yurika closed her eyes and began to glow her green light. The two stood together as thier glow intesified. Then suddenly a green sphere hovered outside of Yurika's chest, then a lavender sphere hovered outside of Kyosuke's chest as well. The two spheres floated away from the two. Then something else happens, the pillar that surrounded them suddenly turned into like a candy cane of thin see-through green and lavender lights. The lights then swirled into the coresponding colored spheres as the pillar began to disappear. The combined student-teacher faculty looked on as the lights swirled into the two spheres, they spheres began to grow. As they grew, there was an image of a woman in a a dress in the green sphere, and an image of a man with his hands in his pockets in the lavender sphere. As the two spheres grew to a certain size, they slowly dissappeared, leaving two people standing, a man in his late twenties with shoulder-lengh black hair with a shot of red and sporting a dark lavender button down shirt with typical black khakis, and a woman in her mid twenties wearing that beautiful button-down light green wide skirt dress with small gold flames on the cuffs of the sleave with gold buttons at the top and the skirt was split on both sides with a even lighter green underskirt, and of course her long shimmering platinum white barrel rolls elegantly styled on her head. Zensuke and Namie Kirishima made their grand entrance, althought their bodies looked like you can see right through them.

"Wow! Wadda light show!" Gan spoke in disbelief.

"What a BABE!" Edge said gawking at Namie.

"She is beautiful!" Zaki spoke looking on. "It is unbeliveable that _she_ was the cause of all this trouble for the past weeks days."

"Well, even a rose has its torns, eh Zaki?" Akira said jokingly. Edge and Gan laughed hearing that. Even Daigo couldn't help but chuckle at his sisters stab at Zaki.

Zaki's face deadpaned as she spoke with venom. "...SHUT... _**UP**_."

The rest of the girls didn't say much, the just stood there gawking at Zensuke with big eyes and hearts coming out of their heads. Understandably so, the guys were doing the same thing toward Namie.

Kyosuke and Yurika shook their heads after the small head rush. They turned to look at each other once again, then ran into each others arms for a hug. Just being in each others arms once again was the biggest relief of the century. Yurika loosened her hug to face her decessed parents as Kurow walked to the side of his twin sister.

Namie and Zensuke just looked at each other and held hands, taking a moment to to be in each others presence. Then they turned to the three young heros. Zensuke turned to Kyosuke and extended his right hand to him. "Kyosuke I thank you for your assistance."

Kyosuke released his lover to shake his hand. "Not a prob...huh?"

As soon as he took his hand he felt a rushing sensation flow thorugh his body, much different than the time Zensuke possessed him. It was like he was being supercharged. "This is my gift to you, just something to unlock some hidden potential that that I felt within your spirt."

"Wow..." Kyosuke felt like a new man, it was like he could fight a hoard of assassins and never get tired. "I feel great."

"Yuri, Kuri..."Namie spoke taking the two in her arms for a hug. "My babies...grow up so strong as I hoped." The twins hugged thier mother tightly, wishing that this moment would last.

"Mother..." Kurow spoke with a tear in his eyes. "I've forgotten who comforting you hugs were..."

Namie held her children tighter. "Kuri, take care of your sister. And Yuri, make sure _he_ takes care of you."

Yurika chuckled looking at Kurow. "I will."

Namie relesed the hug. "Well, him too but I really meant Kyosuke," Namie said with a sly smile. "He _is_ rather cute."

"MOM!!!!" Yurika said rolling her eyes as Kurow rolled his.

"I heard that." Zensuke muttered rolling his own eyes as well. "It is time."

Namie giggled and released her hug and made her way to Zensuke.

"Raizo," Zensuke spoke. Say hi to your wife, Shizuku for me...and try to lose some weight."

Raizo shook his head and smiled. "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Namie looked to her twins, then she looked at Kyosuke. "Kyosuke, look after my Yuika, and treat her right...or I'll find a way to come back." She smirked playfully as Zensuke just chuckled and shook his head. Her smart-alekey personality didn't change much even in the afterlife.

"Rest asured..." Kyosuke began as he walked over to Yurika and held her hand, entwining their fingers tightly. "I will never leave her side." Yurika smiled at him with a blush.

Zensuke turned to looked at Namie and wraped his arms around her waist. "Let us be off, my emerald angel." Namie caressed her lovers face and nodded. They stayed that way as a huge green and lavender sphere encircled them. As they floated up in the air, They shared one more kiss, then a white light flashed. They were gone, as that was left was Namie's oboe and Zen's piccolo flute both glowing and floating in the air. Then the two instruments dropped from the air clattering on the ground. Then they stopped glowing. It was over.

"After all the things that had been going on..." Kyosuke said with a sigh. "...its over." Raizo, Koji, and the Students of Taiyo High, Gorin High, Pacific High, Gedo High, Seijyun High and Justice High walked toward the couple. Everyone from different schools, students and teachers, united once again.

Raizo looks all over the meeting room, which was nothing short of a mess. "(Sigh) The janitors will surely ask for a raise after they see this in the next in a few hours."

Then Boman lets out a yawn. "After all this, I'm ready for the sack."

"Your preaching to the choir." Hayato said yawning as well.

"Yeah, lets all go home." Shoma said.

"Thats the best idea I ever heard." Natsu said as everyone else agreed.

As everyone began to walk out of the meeting room, Kinya realized something. "Hey! Where did Takano go?"

Suddenly Yurika notices something heading toward Kyosuke's direction!

"KYOSUKE!! **LOOK OUT!!!!!!**"

As soon as Kyosuke heard her, it was too late...there was a sai piercsing through her left shoulder. Yuirka was protecting her lover with her body.

**"YURIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!" **Kurow shouted in despair as Takano walked out of the shadows with a sinister look on his face.

"I was really aiming for Kyosuke," Takano sneered. "But Yurika will suffice."

Kyosuke was boiling hot as he held Yurika in his arms. Poor Yurika was groaning in pain and bleeding. Kyoko ran to her to examine the damage. "My god, its in deep." Yurika reached toward her right shoulder, and to everyones surprise, she pulled out the sai...yes, **she actually pulled the sai out of her left shoulder!** Over the past few days, Yurika has shown great courage through everything that has happened. Sarificing her life for Kyosuke's was definatly a guttsy act.

"Takano, its over!" Sneered Yurika clutching her shoulder in pain.

"Oh, no no no. It's not over yet." Takano said slyly as he pulled out a small vile with a greenish-blue liquid out of her tied shirt.

Raizo, Kurow, Koji and Kinya looked on with wide eyes. "Takano, that isn't what I think it is, is it?" Kinya asked with a horrified look on her face.

"Oh you mean this little thing?" Takano eyed the glass vile with a crazed look. "I thought I bring this with me just in case. You know, the Kirishima and the Imawano clan could not really develop mind control by themselves, so they made a deal and got a little help and motivation from a master at that kind of stuff..._**the late great Lord Bison of Shadowlaw!!!!"**_

Theres a shocker! Everyones eyes widdened (Except for Raizo, Kurow, Koji and Kinya who knew already.) like dish plates. Hinata understood the most of it thanks to Sakura Kusunago, her best friend who ran into him a few times and lived to tell about it. But as for everyone else...WOW!

"And not only mind control, but drugs and steroids to make anyone to be at their strongest! And thats where this stuff comes in." Takano finished holding the vile up.

"And what are you gonna do," Batsu said snidely. "Surely you are not planning to inject that stuff into one of us with everyone here."

Takano tsked at Batsu. "No no sweety," he said as he pulled the cork off the top of the vile and looked at everyone with a psycotic look on his face. "I'm going to drink it, THEN I'M GOING TO KILL ALL OF YOU!!!!!"

"NO..." Raizo ran to Takano to stop her but his head was pulled back and he guzzled the whole vile down. "...not all of it..."

He then grabbed his stomach. The drink took effect immediatly as he screamed in agony. "Father. Whats happening to him." Batsu asked.

"That stuff he drank is like a super potion with some deadly after effects. He drank so much, it could kill him." Raizo said fearing the worst.

Takano arms and chest began to grow out of proportion. He screamed in agony as the serum took its effect. Then he stopped growing. It was like he had the upper body of a tewnty year old bodybuilder and a sixteen year old lower body, veins were popping out all over his upper body and looked about two feet taller. His shoulder lenth hair came out of its bun and covering his face slightly. He looked at his body first and flexed his arms. "Eww. Bulky, but i'm sure it will get the job done." Then everyone with his red eyes. "Now who's first?"

The majority of the group were a little reluctant to step up, and rightfully so. Takano changed from a little pettite frame with a serious fighting ability to a monsterous hulking madman with serious strength. But Gan was one of the first one to step up. He got into his sumo stance and stood ready. "Come on."

"Gan, watch it, bra." Edge said to his friend. "He looks hella strong."

"Yeah? Well so am I!!" He boasted as he charged at Takano full speed. As he got close, used his Gun Stabbing Special, but every time he did his special at Takano he ducks and dodge every attack. Then Takano his Gan with his own version of the Gun Stabbing and knock he clear across the room, yet still standing. Getting an idea, he ran up and did the same thing.

"This again?" Takano asked with an annoyed tone as he did his Gun Stabbing...then Gan caught his arm. BINGO!

"Time for the ride or you life!" Gan shouted as he performed his Concrete Smash burning vigor attack. Smashing to the ground four times and started to swing him around...but Takano stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Your turn." Takano said as he picked him up, I mean literally pick him up off his feet!!!!! What!?!? Then Takano swung him around like a tornado again and tossed him to the other side of the huge room, and this time he was flat on his back. "Now how does it feel to be trown around like an-**AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!" **Takano screamed in pain, and the reason was right behind him. Edge just performed his Stake Out Burning Vigor move on Takano, who has about eight or nine of Edges knives in his back.

Takano turned around to see Edge toss another knife at him, at it came close to him...he vanished! "What the fu-?"

Takano silently appered behind Edge! "Boo!"

"Wha? You sonofva-UGH!" Takano clubbed him out of the way.

"SEIHAKEN!" Hideo jumpped in the air and rained down his Seihaken ki blasts at Takano. As soon as Hideo got closer to him, Takano tried to swing at him. Hideo, the veteran, quickly dodge under the oncoming fist and powered up him ki.

"Shhhhimazuuuuuu...**SEIHAKEN!!!!!!!**"Hideo fired his Burnning Vigor attack at point blank range. It shoved Takano back about eleven feet. The blast left scratches on him, but no real damage.

"I must say, not bad for an old man..." Takano sneered then in inhuman speed, he charged at Hideo..."Ooooohhhoooog...!" ...But charged right into Daigo's fist.

"Time to feel the fury..." Daigo said darkly as he cracked his knuckles for his Phoenix Fury BV attack. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 hits and at the last hit, Takano caught his fist at the last second.

"A little flashy, are we?" Takano said sadisticly as he sqeezed his fist. Daigo groaned in pain, then he finally wrenched his hand away and went for his Phoenix BackFist, but Takano countered with a shoulder block. Poor Daigo was flown across the room by that attack.

A few yards away, Kyosuke was holding Yurika as Kyoko ripped her right sleeve off her long coat off to use as a makeshift bandage to tend to her wounded left shoulder. He look on as his friends fought Takano, the man who brought harm to his Angel, Yurika. The sight of Yurika gasping in pain made him furious as a thunderstorm, and the sight of his friends getting knocked around made it worse. Boman was knocked unconcience by Takano. Hayato tried his Devastation Kick, but Takano grabbed his leg and got slammed to the ground hard. Hinata performed her Enbukyaku but got swatted away. Shoma tried to nail Takano with his baseball bat, then he got nailed himself. Roy missed with his Twister upper and got brought down hard to the ground. He turned to see Natsu, Tiffany and Akira on the ground in pain. The he heard a scream, Takano now has Batsu by the neck. Batsu blasted him with his "KIAIDAN!" to blind Takano and break free.

"HAAAAAAAA!..." Batsu's burning aura came out as he got ready for his Burning Vigor attack..."BURNING _**UPPERRRRR!!!"**_ But as soon as he unleashed his Burning Vigor, a large hand shot through the smoke and grabbed his neck again. Takano had his sadistic smile again.

"'Burnning Student' my ass!" Then Takano slammed him on the ground and flung him toward Kyosuke, Yurika, and Kyoko. Kyosuke have had enough of this as he saw his cousin on the ground in pain.

"Dammit!" Batsu swore holding his chest. "Too strong!"

Kyoko was still tending to Yurika's shoulder. Then she felt something from Kyosuke, kinda like the feeling you get after you rub your foot on a rug to get stactic. That weird ticklish feeling was coming out of Kyosuke. There was also a blue aura flowing out of him, rageing through his entire body. Kyoko tried to figure this out, the only conclusion that she has that he maybe reached a level of power like Batsu the only difference is that Batsu has a burnning aura and this is a-

"Kyoko-sensei..."

Kyosuke broke Kyoko's train of thought as he called her. "Please watch over Yurika, I have some buisness to handle." He said in a slightly scornfull attitude.

Yurika's eyes shot open at his words. "Kyosuke, no you'll..." Yurika stop as she felt the same ticklish feeling from him. Kyosuke look down at his angel with a smile. Kyoko moved Yurika to her as Kyoske stood up and walked to Batsu who was struggling to get back up and fight. But Kyosuke put a hand on his shoulder.

"Enough Batsu..." Batsu looked up to see Kyosuke staring intently at Takano. The Arua around him was starting to electrify. He took off his glasses and put them in the side pocket in his jacket. Then he took off the jacket, leaving on a thin sleaveless black sweater showing off his sleavless well toned arms. He looked at Takano ready to fight. "...I'll take it from here."

Batsu felt the arua from him and smiled. "So, you found your hidden potential just like I did. Took ya long enough."

"Yes, well I had some help from Zensuke with that." He quipped as he walked toward Takano. "Keep an eye on things here, will you?" Takano looked on as Kyosuke drew closer to him and noticed something around Kyosuke.

"So," Takano said in a girlish male voice, "..Come to try and fail, just like your friends did, hmmmm?"

Kyosuke look around him to see everyone of his comrads battered and bruised and a few unconcience, then looked back at him. "Takano, you hurt my friends, that was your first mistake," His anger grew and so did his aura. "And then you hurt my angel, Yurika..." His aura flashed out further like and electrical storm. "Now you will pay!"

Takano looked on in amazement as Kyosuke's aura exploded in an electrical rage. This was the unleased version of Kyosuke.

This is the rise of

**Raijin Kyosuke.**

YES! Can you feel the drama now, I do! Kyosuke and Takano is ready to open up a can on each other. This will be the big one folks, stay tuned for the next Chapter 31: The Rise of Raijin Kyosuke! Later!

Adrian "Kyosuke" Geter


End file.
